


JEALOUSY INCARNATE

by minminhyo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: What happen when you meet your long lost crush?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. THE BEGINNING?

“What?” Jaebeom

“You need to help me in my club for this upcoming event. We need your skill in photography to help us filming or taking picture.’’ Professor Kim

Jaebeom was speechless with his professor words.

“But usually the senior will not involved with any events. Prof you know how I am still cant find my theme for my final year project.” Jaebeom

“That is why I ask you Jaebeom maybe you will get your inspired while helping me. You are talented man but never involve with any club activities for all of your study life.” Professor Kim

“Not true I am in book club so yeah why should I involved myself with your acting club?” Jaebeom

“I don’t know why you wasting your time in that boring club. Prof Ahn must do something to bribe you huh?” Professor Kim

“ No offense Prof but I do love reading so yeah I join the book club because I love to discuss with my fellow club member about books.” Jaebeom

“But you love photography too.” Professor Kim

“Yes and that is my major but I don’t need 24/7 doing that. I have my own hobbies. Photography is my passion. By the way Prof I am here to ask for your help not doing any help for you.” Jaebeom

“You are lucky you are my fave student. No one ever say no to me okay.” Professor Kim

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. I need to go now my Nora might be starving right now.” Jaebeom

“The kitten still alive?” Professor Kim

“ Duh of course and now she is a great lady.” Jaebeom said and smile.

“I still think you need to smile more Jaebeom. You look handsome like that.” Professor Kim

“And that is your sexual harassment as usual Prof.” Jaebeom roll his eyes.

“What did I do? I did not do anything!” Professor Kim

“Just kidding, gotta go Prof and about your request, I will consider it but do not put too much hope for me. How bout you ask the junior Joon. She is kinda good at it.” Jaebeom

“Please no! The junior this time is so bad at even get a good angle. Not like you.” Professor Kim

“Praising me will not get you anything. Goodbye prof!” Jaebeom

Jaebeom walk out the room rushly. He needed to meet up with his little brother before the said brother will throw the tantrum. Jaebeom run as quickly as he can and bump a few people but he did not even say sorry and keep running.

“What the heck?” Mark

“What happen Mark?” Jinyoung

“Someone just bump into me and make me wet my own shirt and he not even said sorry. Luckily he look cute.” Mark

“You and your flirty self Mark. Just go get a boyfriend for fuck sake.” Jinyoung

“Nah, its too mainstream to date now hahahhahhaha.” Mark

“Whatever. I need to meet Professor Kim and disccussed about our video for our upcoming event. We need to to this fast if not….I don’t know what to do.” Jinyoung

“Hey we are seniors okay why should you still involve with that club of yours?” Mark

“Mork~~~You know how my family expectation? They want me to be their successor but I love acting so this is the only way I can do it without getting mad.” Jinyoung

“Urghhh I know, but don’t be too busy about your club that you forget about your own study.” Mark

“I know Mark, I am the second best student in our major.” Jinyoung wink

“Yes that is because you can’t beat that Jackson Wang. I don’t know how he do that. The known playboy in this uni and still strive and look at me I barely get a B in my paper while still study like crazy.” Mark

“You don’t need to worry you are working while study so what the problem? You already have job.” Jinyoung

“That my late dad left me for.” Mark

“Who cares? You still helping your company and make it more succsessful and still attend uni? Urgh you are the best ever Mark.” Jinyoung

“What with all this convo? Just go and meet your acting club professor. I just head home for now.” Mark

Jinyoung just nods and went to the Professor Kim room.

“Ouh its you Jinyoung.” Professor Kim

“So Professor Kim, how is it? Can your favorite student help us filming?” Jinyoung

“I don’t 100 % sure yet but if I know him he will help me even with his frowning face.” Professor Kim

“Who is it again? Do I know him?” Jinyoung

“I don’t think so he is also a senior like you but he really a…urmm private kind of guy. He don’t like to mingle around and just doing his work only but he is a good guy.” Professor Kim

“Sound like a loner to me.” Jinyoung

“Not everyone like to socialize and partying like you Jinyoung. Jaebeom really one of a reserved person in my class. He do not talk a lot but he is the brightest one.” Professor Kim

“Jaebeom? His name is Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, do you know him?” Professor Kim

“Nah…Its sound familiar tho.” Jinyoung

“You just give me another 2 days. I will confirm it if Jaebeom shi can help us or not.” Professor Kim

“Okay Professor Kim I will go now. Thank you again.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung were walking when suddenly his mind remember something.

“Jaebeom? No right? It will be funny if its him.” Jinyoung


	2. FIRST ENCOUNTERS

Mark was just finished his classes when suddenly his stomach grumble loudly. He just laugh out loud when he saw some of his classmate keep glancing at him. Mark don’t know why he feel hungry again when he just ate a big breakfast not too long ago.

He really want to find some easy and good food but at his faculty they only sell some bad tasting food that even they give the food to dogs the dog will refused to eat. He wanted to eat some tteokbeokki and the good tteokbeokki is at faculty of art cafeteria and its quite far from his bussinesses department.

But Mark already imagine the hot and spicy tteokbeokki with some seaweed soup and yup the walk to the art department cafeteria will worth it. He don’t care he wanted to eat that. So now Mark is in the art department when a few of the students just hanging around while talking and a few group of student are decorating the walls with their hand mural art.

The vibe in the faculty of art is so different with his own faculty. His faculty has the serious vibe with all the student either with a notebook or with books. Learning bussiness is a blessing to Mark because he really want to be like his father. A successful bussinessman.

Mark was on his way to the cafeteria when suddenly he knocked off someone camera.

“Oh gosh. I am so sorry.” Mark said while trying to find the owner.

Mark did not see anyone approached him so does this camera don’t have a owner or what? Mark was pondering either he fleed away or waited for someone to come and get the camera who still on the ground because Mark was afraid if he would damaged the camera more if he touch or move it. When suddenly he heard a voice.

“That is mine.”

Mark look at the source of the voice and he was quite shocked.

There stand in front of him ia a guy who look like he just run a miles away. The guy try to control his breath and his emotion?

“I am so sorry. I don’t realize there is a camera in the middle of the way. I just wanted to go and grab some foods. I am really sorry.” Mark trying hard to explain to this guy who are still showing no expression at all.

“Its okay.”

The guy said and pick up the camera and just walk away.

Mark was quite taken a back with the guy reaction.

“Yah wait!!!.” Mark scream

All the student at that hallway were looking at them.

The guy look back and bow to Mark then sprint away.

“What the?” Mark

“Excuse me? What happen? Can I help you?”

“Urm yeah do you know who the one that set up the camera here and just run away from me?” Mark

“Jaebeom sunbae? Why? Is he in trouble? What are you gonna do to him?”

“Nothing. Thank you again.” Mark said and still in disbelief.

Jaebeom take a deep breathe after he run from the strangers. Who is the guy? Jaebeom never saw that guy before. He look like someone that not belong to the art department. Looking so proper and all. Jaebeom running from him because he was afraid if the guy want to scam him. Jaebeom is already poor so he does not need any scammer to scam his non existent money.

Yeah he is poor but still managed to get in this university with a major that have one of the most expensive fees in this university. How does he do it?

Well not much by working every night at the 24 hours mart and every single petty work he can do he will do it. Jaebeom’s parents pass away after involved with an accident years ago when Jaebeom’s is 17 years old and his brother Lim Yugyeom is just 10 years old. Their parents had left them with some money but Jabeeom swore to used the money for his little brother education and also Yugyeom well being.

Jaebeom is lucky because he is smart so so smart that he has scholarship to pay his school fees but the things is he need the other things such as CAMERA and a lot of expensive things related to his major so that is why he was quite angry at the guy but he don’t want to make some free show and being ashamed while his junior is there watching.

Now he is in his own room dark room and scream loudly.

“Stupid guy! He can’t see this gigantic camera? I just bought this precious last month. Oh gosh I hope it will be fine! I barely used this one. I know it that I should not used this and just used my old camera. But but but urghhhhh. I wanna killed that guy.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom tried to calm down. He need to check his camera if there is some damage or not. Jaebeom try looking at the outerside of his camera and relieved when there is not a scratch at all. He try to take a few picture and video but there is something not right. He took off the lenses and gasp. There is a little scratch on the lense and Jaebeom already panic. He don’t have extra money to buy a new lense.

Jaebeom want to cry when he heard the knocking.

“Who?” Jaebeom

“Its me.” Jackson

“Come in.” Jaebeom said and turn on the light.

“Hey Jaebeom lets go out for lun…Whats up Jaebeom? Why do you like you want to cry?” Jackson

“Nothing, I just being stupid.” Jaebeom said and try to control his own voice.

“What happen?” Jackson

“Nothing, you want to eat lunch? I actually bring some….” Jaebeom

“Stop saying nothing. I know that look. What is this about? Does someone try to flirt with you again? Or does Yugyeom had problem at his school?” Jackson

“I cry that time because it was all so sudden okay not because Im afraid of that person.It was one time only.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom the guy just give you a bouqeut of flower but you suddenly scream and cry.” Jackson

Jaebeom suddenly feel his cheeks heated.

“Well why does he jump in front of me? I was super scared.” Jaebeom

“And poor that guy he was so confused on why you cry.” Jackson

“Shut it.” Jaebeom

“Okay so back to the topic why are you sad” Jackson

“Well today someone just bump into my brand new camera and I just checked that the lense had a few damages so that is why I wanted to just urghh I just frustrated.” Jaebeom

“So why don’t you ask the person to pay you back?” Jackson

Jaebeom gasp.

“You are right! But I don’t know him.” Jaebeom pout again

“What how? You don’t ask who is he?” Jackson

“Urmm no… I kinda run away from him?” Jaebeom

“You and your shy personality. I am so thankful we are friend. I don’t remember how we meet but yeah you can’t survive with me.” Jackson

“You are the one who WANTED to be my friend when you saw me. Because I look chic and cool?” Jaebeom

“And you know how I feel when I know the real you! A shy person? Your face and your personality does not match at all.” Jackson

“Whatever, I know I am stupid. I don’t know him but I think I recognize him when I see him again.But how can I find someone from thousands of student study here?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…You undermine my power as social butterfly. Just give me his details that you remember and let me work my magic.” Jackson said while smirking

“Huh, you and your magic.” Jaebeom shake his head but then give Jackson the details that he remember about the stranger.

Meanwhile Jinyoung is loitering at the art faculty searching for someone who is rather peculiar in his memory.

_\------Flashback--------_

_“Jinyoung!!”_

_Jinyoung sigh when he hear the voice. He try so hard to avoid this guy but somehow the guy can spot him whenever he went ouut from his classroom._

_“Hi Jaebeom. What can I help you?” Jinyoung flashes his fake smile._

_He don’t want Jaebeom started rumor that Jinyoung is a spoiled brat or something just because he did not want to speak with him._

_“Hi, I bring this for you. I mean I make this for you. Hope you like it.” Jaebeom said while shove him a bento._

_“Thanks?” Jinyoung said and then quickly walk away from Jaebeom._

_He never know Jaebeom exist until one day he accidentally save Jaebeom from his bullies and since that day Jaebeom always try to talk with him and often give him foods or something._

_Jinyoung feel awkward because he don’t know what to do. He wanted to say no but feels bad with how Jaebeom expectantly look at him but he also don’t like when his friends keep teasing him and Jaebeom._

_Well he is one of the popular student here and Jaebeom is like nobody. I mean he don’t have any friend and always go back home on time and always eat alone so he is an easy target bully and Jinyoung feels sorry when he saw a few boys trying to take his lunch money but he also don’t want to be a target so he wanted to walk away silently but he suddenly make a noise and the bully were shocked and runaway from Jaebeom. That is when he first meet Jaebeom._

_\------Flashback End--------_

Now he is just waiting for some skinny guy with spectacles. He don’t even know why he is here. But he remember Professor Kim said that the guy name is Jaebeom so why nothe found out if it’s the same guy right?

Jinyoung were looking around when he can hear a loud familiar laugh. Its sound like his classmate Jackson’s laugh so Jinyoung try to locate Jackson and when he saw Jackson he was not surprise by Jackson but by the person beside him who Jackson just lay his hand on the shoulder.

Jinyoung do not sure if it’s the same person but he recognized the smile. Jaebeom always flashes his smile whenever they meet. Jinyoung has seen the smile for 3 years in a row so he never forget it but at his last year he never saw Jaebeom’s smile again after the incident.

“Jinyoung? What are you doing here?” Jackson

Jinyoung watch Jackson hand from Jaebeom’s shoulder then down to Jaebeom’s wrist. He did not realize Jaebeom’s expression.

“Urmm I was waiting for someone.” Jinyoung

“Who? You know someone from here?” Jackson

“Him, I looking for him.” Jinyoung said while pointing at Jaebeom.

“Jaebeom? Why?” Jackson said while blocking Jinyoung from seeing Jaebeom.

“Why are you hiding him? He is taller than you Jackson.” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom don’t know anyone beside me and art department student so why are you lying Jinyoung?”Jackson

“I am not lying. Ask him. We know each other.” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom?” Jackson

“Urm, we go to the same highschool.” Jaebeom

“Your friend?” Jackson

Jinyoung nervously waited for Jaebeom’s answer.

“No I don’t know him like that.” Jaebeom timidly answer.

Jinyoung quiet surprise with Jaebeom’s answer and also why he suddenly become so timid? Jaebeom used to be friendly with Jinyoung.

“Liar” Jinyoung

“Why are you calling Jaebeom a liar. He never lie.” Jackson defends Jaebeom

“He used to have a huge crush at me.” Jinyoung

\---TO BE CONTINUE----


	3. FIRST ENCOUNTERS II

Jaebeom cant believe his luck for today. He was just sad because of his brand new camera broke a little and now he encounters with someone from his high school and its not just someone. Its someone who he had a huge crush and his first love.

Park Jinyoung.

_\------Flashback--------_

_Jaebeom still looking at Jinyoung who is just packing his bag at his locker. He purposely wait until Jinyoung is alone to give him his birthday present._

_“Hi Jinyoung!” Jaebeom cheerfully greet Jinyoung_

_“What do you want?” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom can feel his tone is different. He sound mad?_

_“Urmm I just want to give you your pre…” Jaebeom did not finish his words when suddenly Jinyoung scream at him._

_“WHAT AGAIN JAEBEOM!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO GIVE ME? YOUR STUPID LOOKING FRIED RICE OR YOUR CHEAP PRESENT. WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME HUH?” Jinyoung_

_Everyone at the hallway can listen to Jinyoung and Jaebeom face become red because of Jinyoung’s screams._

_“Nothing, its just urm I thought….” Jaebeom suddenly find its hard for him to speak._

_“What? You can’t speak right now? Why cat got your tongue? Stop with all your flirting with me. I will never fall for you. You look like a whore you know? Keep begging my attention for almost 3 years. Can’t you see it? I will never reciprocate your feeling. Fucking wake up will ya?” Jinyoung_

_“Sorry.” Jaebeom voice is shaken._

_“Now don’t ever let me see your face again. Don’t ever said we know each other. Don’t ever greet me if you see me. Just lets be a stranger and Jaebeom? Please stop sucking teacher’s dicks” Jinyoung_

_Jaebeom knows he gonna cry but he keep it all together. He don’t want to cry and look like a stupid person right now but when he heard a loud laugh around him and almost all student were laughing at him._

_Jaebeom bows at Jinyoung and just left. He never felt so embarrassed like how he felt right now. Jinyoung’s words definitely confused Jaebeom why does he said about sucking teachers dick? He straight away went home because his brother will be back from school and Jaebeom don’t want his brother to be alone._

_Both of Jaebeom’s parents work and always left him and his brother alone so to make sure his brother don’t feel alone whenever their parents work he will always accompany his brother._

_Luckily when he arrived his brother still not arrive from school yet. He rushingly went to get a bath and prepare some foods to his brother. He was looking at inside of their refrigerators when suddenly his house phone rings._

_“Hello Lims resident.” Jaebeom_

_“Lim’s resident? This is Inspector Kang we are calling because we wanted to inform you that Mr and Mrs Lim is involved with an accident and unfortunately both of them died.”_

_Jaebeom let go of the phones and suddenly his world become blank._

_\------Flashback End--------_

“What are you talking about? Jaebeom? Crush on you? Nonsense. I know him since he is 18 he never had a crush well maybe at me.” Jackson

Jaebeom hit Jackson arm.

“Ouch, sorry sorry.I am just kidding okay. But why you want to see Jaebeom.” Jackson

“Well I am his friend at schoo…” Jinyoung

“No you are not.” Jaebeom cut Jinyoung and when he realize what he had done Jaebeom cover his mouth.

“Why are you like this?Well we are not best friend but we do know each other.” Jinyoung

“No I don’t know him Jackson. Urm Jinyoung shi what can I do for you?” Jaebeom

“Well I am here because I want to speak to Professor Kim favorite student.” Jinyoung

“That is Jaebeom for sure.” Jackson

“How do you know Professor Kim?” Jaebeom

“Well I am one of his member from the acting club. I mean have you never saw any of Professor Kims musical drama or drama itself?” Jinyoung

“Sorry but Jaebeom here is not into that kind of stuff.” Jackson

“Why you always answering for him?” Jinyoung

“Well I am his best friend aka his neighbour aka his bodyguard aka his P.A.” Jackson

Jinyoung look at Jackson unamused.

“Sorry just kidding, well he is my best friend so I am always here for him.” Jackson

Jackson then get a message from someone and he smile slyly.

“But not for now. Bye Jaebeom. Gotta go. Nature is calling.” Jackson.

Now its only Jaebeom and Jinyoung suddenly the air changes.

“I need to go.” Jaebeom

“Wait!” Jinyoung said while get a hold of Jaebeom writs.

Jaebeom flinch and pull his hand away from Jinyoung.

“What the hell are you doing? Don’t touch me!.” Jaebeom snarls

Jinyoung never heard Jaebeom get angry at him before and when Jaebeom snarls. He is quite shocked. Jaebeom used to talk cheerfully and give him a big smile and even giggle at him even when he never said funny things.

“Why are you like this?” Jinyoung

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“You have change. This is not you.” Jinyoung

“Who the fuck are you saying things like you known me for years. For your information, you are not my friend. I don’t know you.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung gawk at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom fleed away the moment Jinyoung loosening his grip. He cursed Jackson inside his mind because his NATURE CALL that equivalent with a quickie inside his cars.

Jaebeom look back and make sure Jinyoung do not follow him. What the hell happen?

Why he don’t know that Park fucking Jinyoung study here?

To be fair Jaebeom really only mind his own business and rarely hang out because he is so busy with working and making sure his little brother will not become a delinquent. But the way Jackosn greet Jinyoung look like he knows him. Why this happen to me?

Jaebeom sigh.

He tried so hard to forget about his first love? Crush? Whatever it call. Yeah he used to have feeling toward Jinyoung and try to be friend with the most popular student at his high school. Jaebeom do not fall in love with Jinyung popularity or his wealth or even his pretty face.

Jaebeom first known Jinyoung as a popular guy who is come from the rich family (yeah cliché). Jaebeom actually envy Jinyoung who is easy going guy who can make friend in just a few minutes after talking. All the student and teacher charmed by Jinyoung’s personality while Jaebeom is a shy student. A local bright student who only knows how to spend his time to study.

Jaebeom sometime want to play with his classmate but they never invite Jaebeom and when Jaebeom try to ask if he could join them they always just ignore him. So Jaebeom already accept that he is the ‘lone’ guy in their high school. Jaebeom don’t mind the nickname. He is fine with it but when some of the guy started to bully him. Jaebeom tried to defend himself and reported to teacher but unfortunately the teacher also just brush the case off just because the bully come from a really ‘wealthy’ family.

In his old high school the one who ‘ruled’ the school is not the teacher but the student. So the richer you are then the more you are respected by other. Jaebeom come from the common family not to rich and not as poor as people always thought.

One day when Jaebeom being bully,all of the sudden the other guy running away from him. Jaebeom quite confused with what actually happen and when he open his eyes then he saw his hero.

Park Jinyoung standing there looking at him.

Jaebeom don’t know why almost all the student are afraid of Jinyoung (well maybe because some of their parents working at Jinyoung’s company) but he really grateful towards Jinyoung. He secretly started follow Jinyoung and sometimes he saw something that make his heart beat irregularly.

Park Jinyoung is a nice guy.

Jaebeom bump into him helping some old grandpa crossing the road and Jaebeom also saw how Jinyoung always left some cats food outside their school alley. But the one that make Jaebeom fall in love with Jinyoung is his passion.

Everything that Jinyoung do he done it with a great passion especially when he acting in the drama that the acting club organize every year. Jaebeom never saw one of the drama until when he knows Jinyoung acted in it and when the first time he saw Jinyoung act, Jaebeom totally mesmerized by him. Jinyoung just playing a minor role at that time but for Jaebeom he shining more that the lead actor.

Since then Jaebeom try really hard to be friend with Jinyoung and even he can see Jinyoung feel awkward whenever Jaebeom approached him Jinyoung never ignore Jaebeom. Jaebeom try to approached Jinyoung until his last year of their high school, every time he become more bolder than before.

Until the incident happen. Jaebeom still can remember how he feel so embarassed that time but the one that broke his heart is Jinyoung face who full with disgust when he talk to Jaebeom. Jaebeom never saw that expression before, Jinyoung always so kind and polite so Jaebeom know he really hate Jaebeom.

Jaebeom first love is an unrequited one.

Then the news of his parents died make him more sad. Jaebeom and his brother moved away to Gwangju from Seoul and stayed with his grandparents until he ask his grandparents to moved back to Seoul for his and his brother education. Both of his grandparents do not agree at first but then they know how Jaebeom really wanted to study at the Seoul University and how Yugyeom should not be far away from Jaebeom.

Jaebeom rent a small room that he found after asking the realtor for cheap place to live. His room is located at the same building as the popular restaurant (on top of the restaurant) so the good ahjumma always give him and his brother the extra foods and whenever Jaebeom is free he will help the ahjumma clean her shops.

Yugyeom is happy and content with his school life so Jaebeom never complain whenever he feel tired. He just want to make his brother happy. That is his only reason to live.

Jinyoung still can’t believe with what just happen. Why does Jaebeom act so cold? Jaebeom is the one who had feeling and always try to approached Jinyong first but now?

Did I do something to make him angry like that?

Jinyoung try to remember something, he knows Jaebeom has feeeling toward him not only by his act whenever Jinyoung is around but Jaebeom also tell him he had a little crush well ho doesn’t?

Jinyoung just act like usual and nicely reject Jaebeom but after 2 years of his rejection Jaebeom sometime still give him a lunch box or sweets and greet him with the same smile. So why does Jaebeom act like that with him?

Jinyoung remember that Jaebeom moved school for some personal reason, then it hit Jinyoung.

_\------Flashback--------_

_Jinyoung come inside the toilet for washing his face before he went home when he listen someone talking._

_“Hey you know the loner kid right?”_

_“The one from class A?”_

_“Yeah that guy.”_

_“What about him?”_

_“I heard he give some services to the teacher so that is why his grade is always perfect”_

_“Really? How do you know that?”_

_“Well don’t tell other people but some guy from class C saw him come to an abandon classroom with Mr Lee. You know Mr Lee the pervert teacher.”_

_“But if I am not mistaken Mr Lee did not teach class A”_

_“Well how will the rumor circulate? It might be uncertain but have you see him with kid our age? No right?”_

_“You might be right. So what kind of service?”_

_“Well some say he only give blowjobs only but I think he will whore himself for the fullmark”_

_“Okay with that kind of mouth I think I also want him to blows me.”_

_Then the both guys laughing._

_Jinyoung who is secretly listening to the conversation suddenly fell so angry and he don’t know why. Jinyoung never the one who believe rumor just like that but he once saw how Mr Lee carress Jaebeom’s back a few days ago and Jaebeom smile widely at Mr Lee. He suddenly feel so disgusted toward Jaebeom._

_Jinyoung is really not in a good mood and when Jaebeom come to him after the school end Jinyoung suddenly explode._

_\------Flashback End--------_

Jinyoung cant remember the exact word he said to Jaebeom because at that time he really is not in a good mind but Jinyoung don’t think Jaebeom’s will still have grudge with what Jinyoung said right?

Jaebeom is not that kind of person. Well what does Jinyoung know. He is not Jaebeom’s friend. He still don’t know the real reason Jaebeom’s moved from the school but the circulate rumors about Jaebeom still lingering after until a lot of teacher being investigate and when there is no evidence the case is drop but until the end Jaebeom’s name keep being talked not because he is the smartest student there but the wild one.

The sudden encounter with Jaebeom make Jinyoung missed something from his past. Jinyoung don’t know why but after Jaebeom’s moved he feel something missing. The first day Jaebeom move Jinyoung actually waited for him. Jinyoung don’t remember why but he does know he waited at the same spot Jaebeom always greet him but Jinyoung never saw Jaebeom again untill now.

He feels something inside his heart when he see how chummy Jackson with Jaebeom. He knows Jackson Wang. A party people and well some other’s will call him as playboy but Jinyoung never saw Jackson like that so he just ignore the rumor.

He must save Jaebeom from Jackson.

Mark still wondering who is the guy from yesterday when he bumped into Jackson.

“Hey where are you going looking so scandal like that.” Mark 

Jackson look disheveled not like his usual self. Smart and proper.

“He he. Nowhere. Trying to find someone for my best friend.” Jackson

“Who?” Mark

“Well unfortunately yesterday someone accidentally knock my friends camera and there is some damage so my friend actually want some compensonate money but he don’t know who is the guy.”Jackson

Mark let out a quiet gasp. The guy from yesterday looking for me while I am thinking about him? Is this a sign or what?

“You are not at the art faculty yesterday right?” Jackson

“No” Mark

“Thought so. Okay need to go now!” Jackson

So the mystery guy were looking for me?

Should I see him today or tomorrow? Mark look at his watch.

Tomorrow.

\--- To Be Continue ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, i dont know anything about photography or camera and such (include business study) I just google things so sorry if you found my knowledge in this story is lacking.
> 
> English is my second language too so sorry if there is a lot of grammatically error or spelling.
> 
> Please let me know if you want this to be long story or a short one.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!!


	4. THE HEARTBEATS

Mark going straight to the art faculty after he finished his only class for today. He don’t know if Jackson’s friend going to be there or not. What he knows about seniors from art department they usually do not attend any class because they will be busy from their final year project.

Mark just gamble his luck to meet that guy. Mark don’t know why he is interested in this guy.

Maybe because of his voice? The first time he heard the guy voice Mark found that its soothing in a way or maybe Mark want to see the flushed face again?

Who knows.

Mark just wanted to see him again.

He just arrive at the faculty when he saw an familiar figure.

“Jinyoung?” Mark

“Mark? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung

“What are you doing here?” Mark

“Nothing just hanging around.” Jinyoung

“In this faculty? Why?” Mark

“Jussstt….How about you? Why is Mark Tuan here?” Jinyoung

“I just wanted to apologized to someone. I accidentally knocked over someone belonging.” Mark

“You are suspicious. The Mark Tuan I know will never give a second damn about this kind of things.” Jinyoung

“Yah I am not like that. I already say sorry yesterday but I don’t think the person heard me so yeah.” Mark

“You come here to the faculty who blocks away from our faculty just to say sorry for the second time? The heck who are you. You still did not say sorry at me for the things you have done last year.” Jinyoung

“Stop being petty Jinyoung.” Mark

Both of them laugh. Jinyoung and Mark is a childhood friend who known each other because of their family business. Many people said they become friend just because their parents say so but no. Mark and Jinyoung really adore each other like real brothers. Mark is the quiet one while Jinyoung is the chatty one.

Their conversation interupt when they heard someone scream.

“YAH LIM JAEBEOM YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!”

Jaebeom walk out from a room and walk away from the screaming girl.

“YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME WITH MY PROJECT!!”

Jaebeom stop walking and turn.

“Nayeonnnie baby…..I can help you but not from scratch, I also have a lots of things to do and by helping you I thought maybe give a few comments or some not like this. You don’t even have a concept yet!!!” Jaebeom

“Yaaahhhhh… Ahhhhh I don’t know I don’t know! You have to help me.” Nayeon

Jaebeom take a deep breathe and then whisper something to Nayeon and in a second the Nayeon girl fleed away from him. Jaebeom did not mind the other stare at him and he just walk away.

Jaebeom look in front of him and he saw Park Jinyoung staring at his direction so Jaebeom look at his back if there someone behind him. Maybe Jinyoung waiting for someone else. He is pretty sure he act harshly toward Jinyoung yesterday so that Jinyoung will never come to find him again. Jaebeom gather his courage and continue his walk.

Jaebeom walk past Jinyoung when suddenly he can feel someone grab his wrist he really wanted to scream at Jinyoung but when he turn it was someone else.

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom staring at the handsome stranger

“Sorry about that. I am Mark” Mark

Mark the handsome guy let go of his wrist.

“You know Jaebeom? Mark?” Jinyoung

“No I don’t know.. Jaebeom?” Mark ask Jaebeom

“Yeah its me. Am I in trouble or what? Why are you suddenly grab my hand?” Jaebeom

“No…No…Not in trouble at all. At least not you.” Mark shyly speak

Jinyoung who were watching all of this feels weird with how Mark suddenly lost his confident and he also don’t like how Jaebeom just ignore him. Jaebeom never ignore him before. Jaebeom always look at him first but now all Jaebeom attention is at Mark.

“What do you mean?” Jaebeom

“Yesterday? I am the one who knocked off your camera.” Mark

“You are?” Jaebeom gasp.

“Yes you are! I am sorry I just left I am really an awkward person.” Jaebeom said then shyly smile.

“You don’t seem like that kind of person” Jinyoung

Jaebeom glare at Jinyoung and then look at Mark.

“Why are you here again?’ Jaebeom

“Well I just want to know if I ruin your camera. I will pay all the amount for the reapiring works.” Mark

“Really?” Jaebeom sound relieved

“Wait, wait a minute. Mark are you sure its your fault in the first place?” Jinyoung

“Yeah. Every one can see it was me who knocked off the camera.” Mark

“Where is the camera located?” Jinyoung

“I think in the middle of the hallway, over there.” Mark

“So you accidentally knocked it right? So its not 100 your fault.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom look appaled with Jinyoung words. He really wanted to murder Park Jinyoung right here right now.

“Excuse me for a while Mark shi , Jinyoung shi will you follow me for a second?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom try to say it politely but everyone can hear the snarky words from Jaebeom.

Jaebeom walk a head in a few step and then stop and turn around.

“I don’t know what the hell you want from me but don’t snoop your nose around here. Why are you here? This is not your faculty and I don’t think the drama club doing a meeting here. You guys has your own drama room which is located far away from here.” Jaebeom

“Well for starter you are not the police university who need to mind where I am okay. About Mark, he is my friend I should help him if he is in trouble.” Jinyoung

“The thing is he is not in trouble here! I am the one who needed money t fix my broken camera lense beause of your friend there.” Jaebeom

“Why are you always get angry with me? Control your temper Jaebeom. You are not like this when we are in high school.” Jinyoung

“Grow up will ya? Its been years ago! I don’t even remember my old high school. People change okay.” Jaebeom

“Does your feeling changes to?” Jinyoung timidly ask

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom puzzled face.

“What the? Of course and don’t worry I don’t have any FEELINGS at you. You are safe from me.” Jaebeom said and walk away.

Jinyoung feel a little annoyed listening to Jaebeom’s words. Jinyoung saw how Jaebeom politely talk and exchange number. He don’t like the way Jaebeom act around Mark. He look so docile all of sudden while he is like a hulk talking with Jinyoung.

“What do you guys talk about?” Mark

“Nothing just old stuff.” Jinyoung

“So you do know Jaebeom?” Mark

“Well not a lot.” Jinyoung

“How about what he likes?” Mark

“What?’’ Jinyoung

“I think I had a little crush on him? I don’t know if its love yet but don’t laugh. I actually think about him since yesterday.” Mark

Jinyoung suddenly feel like his surrounding become dim and there is sound of lightning.

“Ouh its gonna rain.” Mark

Mark look at his friend and Jinyoung look like he suffocated.

“Hey Jinyoung are you okay?” Mark

“Huuh? Sorry I just blank out.What did you say?” Jinyoung

“I don’t think here is a good place to talk. Lets go somewhere else” Mark

Jinyoung just nods.

It was weird, Jinyoung has known Mark since he was a kid and he knows every type of man that Mark into heck they actually like the same type. There is one time when they both like the same boy from their church and how both of them try to grab his reaction but alas the boy fall for Mark and they dated for a few months.

But because the petty boy Jinyoung, Mark decided to end things with the boy and they both promise to never like the same person ever again.

So why? Why does Mark has a crush at Jaebeom? He literally is not anyone type. He is a lonely boy at school some time moody. Yeah he is a smart kids but that is all. The worst part is Jaebeom has a crush on him. Jinyoung now wondering what does Jaebeom do to make his friend being so giddy. Mark never smile to a stranger because of his background he had to keep a serious face all the time but with Jaebeom. He keep flashing his smile.

Jinyoung just shake his head.

They were waiting for the bus to get to the little shop for drinks and barbecue meat when suddenly Jackson greet them.

“Mark! Jinyoung!”Jackson

“Jackson?” Jinyoung

“So Mark you are the person that Jaebeom looking for! Why don’t you tell me yesterday?” Jackson

“Yeah about that, I was totally forget its happen and suddenly I remember it again last night.” Mark

“Thanks mate! You save me! I mean Jaebeom look less angry than usual but he still feel annoyed for some reason.” Jackson

“Hey how long have you known Jaebeom?” Mark

“Since he is 18? I mean he moved to my hometown in Gwangju and we become friend and I decided to follow him here while also pursuing my study.” Jackson

“So you followed him here?” Jinyoung

“Yeah…Pity him, lost his parents in the last year of high school, need to transfer to another school and because of his passion he need to stay away from his guardian. Now he just live alone with his little brother.” Jackson

“Wait…You said his parents died?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, that is why he transfer to my school and we become friends. Best friend.” Jackson

“Why I never saw him before?” Mark

“Sorry guys I had some other things to do. Will talk to you later.” Jackson

“Weird huh?”Mark

“What weird?”Jinyoung

“This Jaebeom guy. I am kinda interested with him” Mark

“What? No…He is just your normal guy. Don’t think about him to much Mark.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung feel something not settle in his heart, he don’t know what is it.

Jaebeom come back home with so much annoyance. He really wanted to just strangle that Jinyoung. Jaebeom don’t know why Jinyoung want to talk to him, he remember how at high school Jinyoung always try to avoid him whenever he can.

Jaebeom just sigh and look at his watch. He had a few time to rest before he started his work. Jaebeom firstly prepared some pre cook food for his brother. Yugyeom might be playing with Bambam because usually he will come back around this time.

Before that he check his email and found one email from Professor Kim, one long email trying to persuade him to help him with his latest project. Jaebeom really don’t want to do it but when he remember that Professor Kim always help him whenever he need help in his class, Jaebeom just answer with a simple yes.

He continue to laid on his futon. The room is too small for 2 young man but Jaebeom are still feel lucky because Yugyeom never complain. There is a tv, refrigerator and also a kitchen that the owner rent with the place so Jaebeom were thankful for that. Jaebeom just trying to take a nap when his reminder rings.

Shoot, he need to help Kang Ahjumma. She just lost one of the worker so Jaebeom feel sorry and offer himself with the works.

Jaebeom give himself a pat on his back. He can do this! For Yugyeom!Jaebeom just change into simple white shirt and go down.

He was greeted by some of the regular customer who know him. Jaebeom just nod and excuse himself. He rather like to help Kang ahjumma at the back because he don’t like being teased by some of the ahjumma.

Jaebeom were washing off the plate when his reminder rings again. He need to get going to his work at the 24 hour mart a few miles from his house. After notify the ahjumma Jaebeom walks toward to the mart.

This is the part where he really like to do. Walking to the mart, its quite far but Jaebeom love walking because he can walk through the playground and seeing the kids playing is like one of his therapy, giving him energy hearing their laughing and shouting.

He missed Yugyeom when he is at that age. Now Yugyeom juts a tall teenager who don’t like his hyung to hug him. Jaebeom really love giving his love to Yugyeom. He love to see his brother squirming whenever he try to hug or kiss him. Jaebeom always feel sorry to Yugyeom but he brother always say he really fine with anything as long as he had Jaebeom by his side.

Other than that he really love the air like today. Not to hot or not to cold a cool breezy day. Its make his walking ten time more enjoyable. He always pet some stray cats when he found one. He really wanted a cat but he know he can't afford it so for now Jaebeom just pet any stray cats he found and there is one stray who were there beside the trashcan near the mart.

Jaebeom arrive at the mart after 30 minutes walking. Saying his greeting toward the shop owner Mr Lee who is already to old to work but still doing it because he love his work. Jaebeom also love it. Jaebeom love the environtment in the mart. Usually when the time he started working a lot of office workers just come back home so they sometimes come around to buy express food for their dinner and Jaebeom like to sometime talk with his customer. Yeah he might be look cold to someone but with the elder people, Jaebeom love to talk with them. Remind him of his parents.

“Uncle Shin! A different food for today?” Jaebeom said after scan the foods.

“Yes I want to change my palate for today.” Mr Shin

“Just go get a wife Uncle Shin then it was easier for you.” Jaebeom

“Don’t want, then I cant see your pretty face again.” Mr Shin

“Pftts, Uncle Shin I am a boy. I am not that pretty.” Jaebeom

“Who said boys cant be pretty? You are so pretty especially when you smile.” Mr Shin

“Wow Uncle Shin I am flattered but you know I can’t give any freebies even when you praise me so much.” Jaebeom

“This guy ah…Keep a good job. I am leaving.” Mr Shin

“Thank you! Come again!” Jaebeom

Jaebeom always finished his shift around 11 pm. He will wait for Taecyeon hyung to take over his shift. He kinda feel awkward with the flirty guy so when he saw Taecyeon already inside the mart he will quickly walk out from the mart. He still cant forget how Taecyeon like to touch him whenever he work with Taecyeon so he ask the owner to change his timetable. This is why he need to come earlier that he usually do.

He come back and see Yugyeom already sleeping soundly while his book littering beside him. Yugyeom might be fall asleep while study. After he take a quick bath and change into his sleep wears, he join his brother laying down in the futon.

Jaebeom just hope that tomorrow he will not meet with Jinyoung at all.

Mark was just resting while scrolling down his phone when suddenly he remember about Jaebeom. Mark don’t really believe the phrase fall in love in the first sight. But Mark still remember the first time he saw Jaebeom.

The way Jaebeom face flushes a little and his frowning, Jaebeom’s frowning look so cute in Mark eyes. Mark don’t know why he found Jaebeom look cute. Maybe it just because of the lighting at that time. The light in that afternoon really shine through and Mark can see how distinctive Jaebeom’s features is. His nose, his hair and those beautiful sparkly eyes.

Mark heartbeats suddenly rising when he think about Jaebeom’s lips especially when Jaebeom talk to him today.

Gosh Mark get your self together.

\----To Be Continue----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I just make a new twitter account just for JJP related and if you guys wanted to talk or rant about my JJP fanfic please just dm me!
> 
> I also like any criticism (bad or good) just let me know here https://twitter.com/wonderfuljjp


	5. JJ PROJECT

Jinyoung were waiting for his other club member when he can spot Professor Kim but he is not alone he is with Jaebeom. So Jinyoung rushingly run towards them and just when Professor Kim wanted to open the door of their drama club room Jinyoung greet them.

“Gosh Jinyoung why are you running?” Professor Kim

“Running? Who? Me?” Jinyoung

“Well you are the one who out of breathe so yeah. By the way this the guy who I talk about. Jaebeom this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung, Jaebeom.” Professor Kim introduce them.

“Hi.” Jaebeom said coldly.

“Yah Lim Jaebeom! Don’t be like that you guys gonna work together. Be friend-l-i-e-r. You will be in touch for this project. Jinyoung is the leader you know.” Professor Kim

“Prof, cant you just tell me what is this project about?” Jaebeom

“Patience Jaebeom, patience. Let wait for others.” Professor Kim

Jaebeom loudly sigh and rolled his eyes and come inside the room.

“You let him be like that?” Jinyoung

“Well I already said he is my favorite right? So?” Professor Kim

Jinyoung just shake his head, he only know Professor Kim as he is the head of acting club so he always know him a easy going professor but Professor Kim alwys draw a line with the club members so even when they like to teased each other but there is a line to follow but now Jinyoung quite shocked when he see Jaebeom just shrug off their Professor.

The other member arrive shortly so now they all seated at the table while Jaebeom seat at the corner with his earphones.

“Prof Kim who is that handsome guy over there” Jen

“Well he is handsome right? He will help us and I will introduce him and his part in this project later okay. Continue our last topic from the last meeting.” Professor Kim

Jaebeom was listening to the music while curses and Professor Kim. He totally forgot about Park Jinyoung involvement in the project. He now can feel the stares from the club members. He don’t know how to even act normally. He feels so awkward. The he heard Professor Kim call his name. He look up and and raise his brows.

His action had mad some of the girl squeel and it shocked him that he abruptly stand up.

Professor Kim gesture him to come.

“Okay stop girls. He is a shy guy and I still remember the first time we meet. It was fall…” Professor Kim

Professor Kim story being interrupted when Jaebeom elbowed his arm and glare at him.

“Jaebeom…Okay straight to the point. He will help us record our project so we can show it to the next year club exhibition.His name is Lim Jaebeom he may look scary but he is actually a soft hearted boy.” Professor Kim

Professor Kim dug when Jaebeom wanted to hit him. All the other members were laughing seeing both of them.

“Are you guys a couple?” Alice

“Shit no!.” Jaebeom suddenly scream

“I am sorry,I mean who would want to date this old guy?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom you hurt my heart again and again. Alice don’t worry I am still single.” Professor Kim

“Prof! Euwww not you, but Jaebeom shi there are you single?” Alice

“Of course he is not, he used to have a crush on me you see.” Jinyoung suddenly said when he saw how flushed Jaebeom look when Alice ask the question

“What? Really?” Alice

“Of course not! I am so sorry I don’t know why Jinyoung shi lying. Well for your question I will not answer if its not related to the project. I mean I was here for helping Professor Kim not answering question about my private life.” Jaebeom

“Wow man…Can you just chill.” Ken

“Well I am sorry but you guys started first assuming and asking a silly question when there is many other question you can ask and I found it unprofessional. Sorry if you think I am an over sensitive or what but I am here to work and not mingle around.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom….Just stop.” Jinyoung

“And if you think you cant work with me when I talk what is in my minds, sorry for being truhtful but I will not sugarcoat my words.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom is not that pissed at all but he just cant with others that keep talking what in their mind but when Jaebeom does so with his cold voice and honest mind people keep assuming him being no chill person. Jaebeom is not like this at all but what had happen in his old high school has teached him plenty of things. Never hide your true mind one of it.

_\---- Flashback ----_

_Jaebeom once again ace his examination and once in a while become the hot topic in the school. A lot of student did not believe that the loner is actually a smart student so some of the student spend their time try to start a thing about Jaebeom. He actually heard a few about it._

_“Hey listen, you know Jaebeom? I heard he bring some note and used it in the examination.”_

_“Jaebeom the guy who cheated right?”_

_“Jaebeom did not ace his examination, we know that he actually bribe the teacher to give him full marks.”_

_And many more but Jaebeom just ignore them all. He used to that but when Queen Bee Hyorin in his school suddenly trapped him with her follower Jaebeom was baffle._

_“Yes?” Jaebeom_

_“You are the one who cheated right?” Hyorin_

_“No..I am not.” Jaebeom_

_“Jaebeom? Right?” Hyorin_

_“What do you want?” Jaebeom_

_“Well we don’t want anything from you but lately you become a burden to Jinyoung so here is our warning. Don’t come near him again.” Hyorin_

_“Does he ask you to do this?” Jaebeom_

_“No.” Hyorin_

_“So why I need to do what you ask me too? I did not harm Jinyoung at all.” Jaebeom_

_“It’s a sore to my eyes seeing you giggling when you with him.” Hyorin_

_“So why don’t you giggle around him too?” Jaebeom_

_Hyorin shoot him a confused face._

_“Shit Jaebeom I just ask you to never get near Jinyoung again why cant you just do it?” Hyorin_

_“The thing is I don’t know why you ask me that, I am just wanted to be his friend and as long as Jinyoung did not said anything about it why should you?” Jaebeom_

_“Hey fucking retard!! Don’t you know Hyorin like Jinyoung? She don’t like seeing you with him so just don’t come near Jinyoung or I will fucking punch you” one of Hyorin minion the big buff guy threat Jaebeom._

_“Hyorin shi, if you like him just say so? Why do you attack me and not his other friends huh? I mean I am not even his friend.” Jaebeom_

_“You have quite a guts huuh for a loner who does not even have any friend?” Hyorin_

_“That is why I am trying to make friend” Jaebeom_

_“Stop saying bullshit things. We all know you like Jinyoung that is why you keep harassing him.” Hyorin_

_“Well I do have a feeling with Jinyoung but I did not do anything wrong, I am just trying to be his friend.” Jaebeom_

_“Cant you just fucking wake up. Jinyoung will never like you. He is just nice and cant say it straight in your face. Just give him a favour and leave him alone.” Hyorin_

_“I don’t know why are you feeling so vicious around me. You and me like Jinyoung I am trying to know him better and be his friend does not mean you cant go and approach him. Or you were so worried he might reject you?” Jaebeom said coldly._

_Hyorin gasp and just shove Jaebeom and walk away but Jaebeom still can hear her words._

_“Fucking delusional he think Jinyoung will look at his poor self?”_

_Jaebeom took a deep breathe. He has always heard the same things again and again from other person but his heart still cant handle the prick pain in his heart._

_Jaebeom just shake his head and calm his self. He wanted to find Jinyoung to pass him some of chicken sandwich. Jaebeom found Jinyoung with his usual friend hanging out at the canteen. Jaebeom don’t really like Jinyoung friends so he will avoid seeing them but Jaebeom still slowly and steadily walk towards them until he accidentally heard the conversation._

_“But be real Jinyoung, you still let that loner kid talk to you?” Minho_

_“Well what can I do?” Jinyoung_

_“You are to nice for your own good.” Minho_

_“Nah, I think Jinyoung here also got the feels with the lone kid. I mean he look okay.” Jimin_

_“Pftt whatever guy. But no.. Seriously with that guy?Nuh Uh…I don’t like him I mean his personality kinda annoyed me. Keep coming to me with that annoying face and all. Urghh but I still had the good guy reputation to upholds so…But for sure I don’t have any feelings toward him.” Jinyoung_

_They all laughing out loud._

_Jaebeom knows that Jinyoung did not like him at all and just seeing him as another fan of him but hearing things like this totally make Jaebeom dishearten. Maybe its time for him to just forget abut his crush with Jinyoung. Jaebeom knows he will never had any chance with Jinyoung as a lover but he wanted to be Jinyoung’s friend and that is all that matter._

_So Jaebeom with his head high waiting for Jinyoung at the same spot. Jaebeom wave at Jinyoung when he see him and can see the uneasiness from Jinyoung’s face._

_“You again?” Jinyoung_

_“Hi..Well I just wanted to ask why you can’t accept me as a friend?” Jaebeom_

_“What?” Jinyoung_

_“Well I am trying to be your friend for 2 years now and this is our last year in high school. Why you still can’t see me as your friend?” Jaebeom_

_“Well Jaebeom the first thing you say to me is you had a crush at me. So just imagine how shocked I am to hear that and you keep give me sweets or present so yeah that is not how you make friends.” Jinyoung_

_“I don’t know that.” Jaebeom mumble_

_“Sorry?” Jinyoung_

_“I don’t know how to make friends and about the one I told you its real though. I mean I do has a crush on you and you said you don’t have feelings at me. Well I get that so I just wanted to be friend with you” Jaebeom_

_“Jaebeom, no one has been friend with their crush. Where have you been living huh?” Jinyoung snickering at Jaebeom._

_Why though? Jaebeom wanted to ask more about it but he knows if he keep pushing Jinyoung, Jinyoung will hate him more. Jaebeom just hide whats on his mind and just bow to Jinyoung and walk away._

_\---- Flashback End ----_

Jaebeom used to be the timid kind of guy who afraid about what other will think about him but being a grown up early (because he had to be a grown up for his brother) make him change and he will say anything in his mind politely even when his words sometimes hurts other.

This is one of the reason Jaebeom is quite well known in his years also with the juniors. He always knows as the guy who speak what on his mind out loud. The reason why some people adore him or hate him.

“I am here because Professor Kim ask me to help him record some video so yeah if there is nothing regarding my privacy I would hope that no question about my private life is gonna surface. I am so sorry again and have a good day?” Jaebeom said before left the meeting room.

“That is why I always ask you guys to be on a serious note for today. Jaebeom hate things that required him to answer about his private life.” Professor Kim

“But Prof we just wanted to know him more and its just a joke why he so serious?”Ken

“Well for some of you it’s a joke that you can laugh about because you know each other well, just imagine what he felt like. Being asked by a bunch of stranger about his life. Jaebeom is really a private guy even it tooks me months to be this friendly to him.” Professor Kim

“But Jinyoung you know him right?” Alice

Jinyoung who still can’t forget Jaebeom expression and his tone when he talk suddenly flinched when he heard his name being called.

“What?” Jinyoung

“You said something about he had a crush on you.” Alice

“Ouh it just a mistake. I thought he is the guy I know.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t know this new Jaebeom. The way he remember Jaebeom is a shy boy who sometimes packed him some lunch box or give him some milk to drink and at the same time keep flashing him his smile. But this new version of Jaebeom always scowl at him and look like a mean person? Not in a bad way but the way he openly tlk about his mind surprise Jinyoung.

Jaebeom is not the person who you would think as a person who talk about his mind freely. Jinyoung actually saw Jaebeom a few time in high school when some of Jaebeom’s classmate asking him to do the chores or even their homework and Jaebeom just agree with his smile and his cute eye smile.

Wait…Wait a moment. Do I just said Lim Jaebeom as a cute person?

No right?

Absolutely not… Yeah..Jaebeom is just someone he knew in the past.

Jinyoung did not talk a lot in the meetings because his mind is having their own meeting whether Jaebeom is cute or not and by the look of it,Jinyoung definitely say the past Jaebeom is a lot cuter than this new Jaebeom.They conclude to start the JJ Project as soon as next week so Jaebeom probably be there and suddenly Jinyoung heart beats risen.

\---- To Be Continue ----


	6. THE NEW START I

When people ask Jaebeom about love he will definitely said he never fall in love and never told the truth about how his feeling toward Park Jinyoung make him shut off anything about being in a relationship with other people and with his harsh rejection people knows not to approach the unapproachable Jaebeom.

So who the fuck leave a big bouquet of flower in front of Jabeeom’s dark room? Jaebeom look at the flower and trying to find some card or something but there is none. Jaebeom don’t even know what type of flower is this but he kinda like the smell? Its calm his feeling who just now wanted to burst.

Jaebeom who don’t know if the sender actually sent to his dark room or to Nayeon but its imposible right? Everyone know Nayeon already had a girlfriend so this flower is for me then?

Jaebeom take a sniff again and the smell its kinda sweet, earthy and robust scent. Jaebeom knows its not a rose he know how rose look like but what is this flower and why is the flower here?

Jaebeom did not need to wait any minute when someone tapped him on his shoulder and when he look back it was Mark with his beautiful smile.

“Hey.” Mark greet him cheerfully

“Hi?” Jaebeom

“You like what?” Jaebeom

“The flower” Mark

“This? Ouh you give it to me? Why?” Jaebeom

“Because I still feel sorry and I thought this flower can lift up your mood.” Mark

“Thank you and it sure does that to me.” Jaebeom smile

“You have a pretty smile. you should smile more.” Mark

Jaebeom don’t know how to react and by the way Mark cheeks flushes red Jaebeom knows that Mark also don’t realize what he had uttered.

“Ahhh, I don’t want to sound like a creep or what but you do have a pretty smile and I like it very much.” Mark

“Urmmm..Thanks?” Jaebeom

“So Jaebeom what are you doing after this?” Mark

“Well I just gonna go back home and get ready to do my part time job.” Jaebeom

“Ouh where do you work?” Mark

“Near my house.” Jaebeom

“Where is your house?” Mark

“None of your business.” Jaebeom

“Ahh I did it again, I am so sorry.” Mark

“Never mind but why are you here again?” Jaebeom

“I don’t to be like a pushover or something but just hear me out okay?” Mark

Jaebeom just nod.

“I might sound stupid but I do think that I fall in love with you since the first time I met you. its not like love, love but I do think about you when I was alone and its not a healthy things to do.” Mark

Jaebeom just stare at how Mark just confesed to him like they already known each other forever.

“We just met and I am sorry I don’t know a thing about you.” Jaebeom

“Well we can start by being friends if you like but just a little heads up I don’t want to be just friend with you. I need to make it clear.” Mark

Jaebeom chuckle.

“You smile again!.” Mark

Jaebeom try to control his face expression. Jaebeom cleared his throats.

“Well I am not into ‘dating’ but being friend is okay to me and because you are so honest with me and no one ever been so forward with me. I like that.” Jaebeom

“You like that? So equally you like me then?” Mark said and raises his brow

“Whatever, sorry but I need to do some works. Thanks again for the flower.” Jaebeom

Mark just nod and bow at Jaebeom and was still standing when Jaebeom already inside the room.

Mark totally ring Jinyoung up just to say what had happen to him.

“The heck Mark!! You said you told Jaebeom you like him? So you confessed to him?” Jinyoung

“Not exactly a confession, I just when I see him smiling after he smell the flower and his small small smile urgh my heart just explode you know!” Mark

“This is not you Mark, what ever happen to my friend! You are not Mark Tuan!!! Maybe you are his crazy twin?” Jinyoung

“Stop being nonsense Jinyoung, lets have a drink? I just feel so happy now.” Mark

“Does Jaebeom accept your confession or what? Why are you so happy about it?” Jinyoung

“Like I said its not a confession, I will not confessed like that. It just Jaebeom said we can be friend first. Like just imagine me and Jaebeom hanging together just chiling and at the same time I secretly flirt with him and Jaebeom will accept me after he can’t say no to my charms.” Mark

Jinyoung actually imagine what Mark said, seeing both of them in Jinyoung’s imagination make his stomach feels something. Jinyoung don’t know what he feels but he don’t like it and its only his imagination not even a real things.

“Urgh Mark, your cheeriness make me wanted to puke.” Jinyoung

“Stop being jealous Jinyoung.” Mark

“But Mark you just told me the other day that you are not totally fall in love with Jaebeom and why this suddenly?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung have you ever have this feeling that you will regret something if you did not act fast?” Mark

“Yeah.” Jinyoung

“Well yesterday while I scroll down Twitter and find some sad encounters about someone first love, the guys just being one day late to confessed to his crush and the next day he found that the girl die in an accident and the guy still have regrets not telling her the truth. So i just wanted to tell him. Its not like I head over heels for him yet but his face have been haunting me for a while now and that is a first for me.” Mark

“Whatever Mark, enjoy it while it last.” Jinyoung said and turn off the call.

He had a mission to do, to talk to Jaebeom about whatever happen in the meeting room and also Mark. Yes he is gonna meddle in because Mark don’t know tha Jaebeom had a crush with Jinyoung. What happen if he knows it?

Jinyoung turn to walk to the art faculty then he saw the familiar back and follow him.

Jaebeom were in a hurry because he was so focused develop some of his picture and forgot about his part time job. Today is one of the day that Jaebeom is so busy and will not have enough time to go back home so he will went to the mart straight away.

He tried to catch the bus no 42 when suddenly someone grab his wrist.

“What the?” Jaebeom wanted to curse but he control himself when he realize he still in the public.

But when he saw the face of the person who grab his hand he totally wanted to curse the person.

“Yah I call you so many time why you did not answer me.” Jinyoung said while looking so angry.

“What the hell are you angry at? I am totally late to my part time work now and yet you have the guts to yell at me?” Jaebeom said and try to let free of his wrist.

“Wait, wait, wait. I just want to talk to you.” Jinyoung said and tighten his grip.

“ First let me go and second its my right to not talk to you. Jinyoung I am really need to go now can you just please let me go?” Jaebeom

“Okay, I will let you go but promise me first you will follow me..” Jinyoung

“Like I said I don’t have time, I need to go now!” Jaebeom

“Damn it Jaebeom! Let me finish first. Your bus will come later let me just bring you to your part time job and we have the talk while on our way. Deal?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung with his big eyes that look like he wanted to kill Jinyoung.

“I don’t know what you want to talk about but because I am so late already I accept your offer.” Jaebeom

“Cool.” Jinyoung

“Now let me go!” Jaebeom

“Okay but promise me don’t run away.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom groans but then he nods his head.

Jinyoung let go of Jaeboem wrist and bring Jaebeom to his motorbike.

“Ouh no! I will not ride that with you.” Jaebeom

“Why not? Just ride, here wear this,” Jinyoung said then shove Jaebeom his extra helmet.

Jaebeom look contemplating for a while but then he wears the helmet and get behind Jinyoung.

“How the fuck we gonna talk like this?” Jaebeom

But before Jinyoung even answer Jaebeom, Jinyoung already went off and its startled Jaebeom and without Jaebeom realize he cling his hand around Jinyoung waist.

Jinyoung just smile feeling Jaebeom’s hand around his waist but he also can’t deny the warmnes? from Jaebeom hand make it feel cozy and his heart beat suddenly beats very fast. Jinyoung just shake his head and continue to ride after he confirm the way with Jaebeom.

They only arrived after 20 minutes ride, well Jinyoung do speed at some point because he still can hear Jaebeom mumbling even not clearly.

“Shit Jinyoung? Do you want to kill me?” Jaebeom

“You do said you are in hurry soo.....” Jinyoung

“Urghh....I am so gonna sue you if we end in an accident.” Jaebeom

“But we are not right?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom took off his helmet and shove it back to Jinyoung and walk away from Jinyoung.

“No thank you Jinyoung?” Jinyoung yell

Jaebeom just look back and nod a little then come inside the mart.

Jinyoung just giggle when he saw how childish Jaebeom look.

Jinyoung remember the way Jaebeom would like to sneak around him and sometimes secretly leave him with sweets. He missed that time.

Wait...Does he just said he missed the time when Jaebeom shower him with the attention?

No right?

Well before this Jinyoung did not think a lot about Jaebeom but when Mark told him about his feelings, Jinyoung can’t just ignore it. Like yesterday he can’t even sleep properly when he think about Mark imagination. Its not a good thing to imagine and when he remember how Jaebeom smile and laughter is directed towards Mark. He feels like he wanted to just puke.

This might be because he can’t imagine Mark and Jaebeom being together right?

One is his best friend and one is someone who have a crush with him for 3 years so its not easy to forget the feelings right?

Wait, Jaebeom already said he did not have feelings at Jinyoung anymore. Well its kinda hurt when Jaebeom said it but why do Jinyoung care? Its not like Jinyoung like Jaebeom.

Rigth?

_\--- Flashback----_

_Jinyoung felt sorry after what he had done yesterday, screaming at Jaebeom just because he feel annoyed by the rumors. Well he admit that the rumor kinda being a stupid one because he knows Jaebeom is really a smart and hardworking student. He always saw Jaebeom at the library studying whenever Jinyoung went to the library or when he walk through Jaebeom’s classroom he always saw Jaebeom reading or writing something so yeah its not true, the rumors is._

_So with the guilty feeling he bring some strawberry yogurt drinks whom he know Jaebeom always bought and waited for Jaebeom in the same spot after school. He can’t spot Jaebeom anywhere when the recess time so Jinyoung opt to wait Jaebeom. But he did not come at all._

_Jaebeom did not come to find Jinyoung at all and its been a week when he knows that Jaebeom already moved to another school. Jinyoung really feel bad, is he the reason that Jabeeom moved away?_

_Jinyoung don’t want to admit but he actually feel weird when he can’t see Jaebeom’s face after school when almost 2 years Jaebeom had bug him and keep giving him foods or drinks. But now he did not saw the face for almost a week and all of sudden he feel something missing._

_Jinyoung don’t know what he had missed._

_Jaebeom’s smile?_

_Jaebeom’s giggle?_

_Jaebeom’s home made food?_

_Or just Jaebeom?_

_\---- Flashback End ----_

Jinyoung did not want to dwell with Jabeom’s memories so he try to shut the memory of Jaebeom off from his mind and untill now he was doing a great job but his determination deter when he decided to see if Jaebeom the Professor Kim favorite student is the same Jaebeom that he try to forget.

Jinyoung was watching Jaebeom being a cashier and he saw Jaebeom’s smile. The one that he always give Jinyoung when he still in high school but more shyly than this one. He can see how Jaebeom treat his customer with so much adoration especially the old people. Jinyoung stay and watch Jaebeom work until it was time for Jaebeom to finsihed his work.

And Jinyoung like the way Jaebeom’s shocked face when he saw Jinyoung.

“Why are you still here again?” Jaebeom

“Well we had a deal that we need to talk if I sent you to your work and yet we did not talk at all.” Jinyoung

“You said we will talk on the way but its your fault to ride the bike here so?” Jaebeom

“Don’t you feel sorry towards me? I waited here and now I am so hungry. Can’t we go grab something to eat?” Jinyoung

“The heck Jinyoung? Its not like I ask you to wait for me and by the way its so late now. I need to go back home.” Jaebeom

“Okay how about this? I give you my phone number and you contact me when you free and we can have the talk?” Jinyoung

“How about no?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom saw how dejected Jinyoung look and he kinda want to laugh by it.

“But tomorrow its not my busy day so we can eat lunch together, just wait in front of the exit gate” Jaebeom

“But I did not agree?” Jinyoung said with his big smile.

“Suit yourself.” Jaebeom said then walk away.

Jinyoung can’t contain his giddyness so he just punch his fist in the air. Jinyoung knows its mean nothing to Jaebeom but Jinyoung will take anything right now. Maybe this time they can be friend like real friends.

\---- To Be Continue ---


	7. THE NEW START II

Mark just arrived at his faculty when he spot the overly happy Jinyoung walking or skipping?

“Yah Park Jinyoung!” Mark

Jinyoung stop and turn towards Mark voice

“Why are you being so hyper, its only 8 am.” Mark

“Me? Hyper? You are so wrong my friend. I was just being myself as usual.” Jinyoung

“Really?” Mark

Jinyoung just nods.

Today both of them have the same class so after the took the seat beside each other as usual and just waiting for their Professor to come.

“Jinyoung ah.” Mark

“Yes?” Jinyoung

“Do you believe at love in the first sight?” Mark

“Ouh Mark, I don’t think its a good topic to talk in the class like what if your fans heard what you say?” Jinyoung tease

“Stop Jinyoung, just let me know your opinion about this love at the first sight theory.” Mark

“Well you are kinda talking with the wrong person because I did not have any love situation yet.” Jinyoung

“Don’t you lie to me! How about all your crushes and your one night stand?” Mark

“Well it just crushes and an one night stand who turn out to be a bad idea ever. I don’t think I have fall in love with other person but I do believe in love at the first sight.” Jinyoung

“Right? Thank god because I don’t want you to think me as a crazy person.” Mark

“Why?” Jinyoung

“I think I fall in love with Jaebeom.” Mark said shyly.

Jinyoung suddenly heard a thunder and cussing out loud.

“What? What happen?” Mark

“Its gonna rain and I did not bring any umbrella because the weather showcase said today is a sunny day.” Jinyoung

“Well what did you think its gonna rain?” Mark

“Well can’t you listen the thunder? Its quite loud.” Jinyoung

Mark look at the window and back at Jinyoung.

“Its look sunny outside and I did not hear any thunder?” Mark

“Really? Well maybe I just imagine things.” Jinyoung

“So about what I said before....” before Mark finished talking their professor come around.

“Lets continue later.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t know why but suddenly his mood turn sour? He can’t quite graps what his Professor talk about and just stare at the board.

Even Mark can see the change in Jinyoung’s mood.

“Hey whats up?” Mark said after the class is done.

“Huh?”Jinyoung

“I can see that you are not focused and you look like you eat lemon or some.” Mark

“Nothing.” Jinyoung

“Okay but do you have any plan for today?” Mark

“Yeah just a lunch with someone.” Jinyoung

“Shit Jinyoung!Do you forget that today we need to go and meet our SV for our thesis?” Mark

“Its today?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, you have done your draft right?” Mark

“Of course. But its today? Its not tomorrow?” Jinyoung

“No Prof Mrs Kang reschedule, you don’t read the email?” Mark

“Shit, I did not check my email yesterday.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung wanted to call Jaebeom to chnage the plan but unfortunately he did not have Jaebeom’s number. He wanted to as Jackson but its gonna be a hassle if Jackson questioning him. The next option is Mark. But for some reason Jinyoung don’t want to ask for Mark’s help like Jinyoung don’t want Mark to know that his lunch plan is with Jaebeom.

But this is a desperate time and desperate time need a desperate measure.

“Mark, you have Jaebeom’s number right? Can I have it?” Jinyoung

“Urmm, I do have his number but I don’t think its appropriate to give his number to you.” Mark

“Urghhh, I just have to let Jaebeom knows that I can’t go for lunch today.” Jinyoung

“Why do you go lun..Gasp...So your lunch plan is with Jaebeom? Why?” Mark

“Stop asking, just let me have it or you can just inform him I can’t make it?” Jinyoung

“Okay.” Mark

Mark still don’t know how suddenly Jinyoung and Jaebeom gonna have lunch and he is quite curious but he will ask Jinyoung later. Mark search for his phone inside his bag when he can’t find it on his pocket.

“Shit, I think I forgot to bring my phone. Sorry Jinyoung. I am pretty sure I take the phone but I might forget it because I am in a rushed this morning.” Mark

‘Its fine... I just hope that today discussion is not that long.” Jinyoung

Well he was wrong, because of someone they need to make the discussion longer and the meeting lasted until 2pm. Jinyoug who did not wait for Mark or anyone else sprint out of the Professor Mrs Kang room and straight awat wen to the exit gate. The place that he had promised with Jaebeom yesterday.

Jaebeom who is still waiting for Jinyoung kinda regret he did not take Jinyoung’s number yesterday. He wanted to just go away but he do promise Jinyoung so he did not have any choice and just wait for Jinyoung.

Jaebeom don’t know why but he do not feel as nervous as 3 years before when he waited for Jinyoung. Jaebeom used to feel all the giddy and butterflies in his stomach. Even when he know Jinyoung did not have any romance feelings toward him but the idea of being Jinyoung friend always make Jaebeom happy.

Even when all those years he heard a lot of words that hurt his feeling usually from other students or Jinyoung’s friend. He just ignore it. But the last year in high school the one who said those hurtful words is Jinyoung himself. Jinyoung did not said it in front of Jaebeom’s face but Jaebeom still remember every words he utter to his friend.

**Jaebeom is not worth of my time.**

**Jaebeom is not my taste at all.**

**Jaebeom and me will never be friend.**

**Jaebeom is lower than me.**

Jaebeom just shake his heads. All those words really make his self esteem lower than he already is. The one and only reason he is not into relationship even when there is a lot of guys and girl interested with him.

“Jaebeom!!!!” Jinyoung

Jinyoung’s screaming make Jaebeom wake up from his thoughts.

“Sorry I am so sorry.” Jinyoung panting.

Jinyoung wanted to speak more but he just can’t speak.

“Calm down will ya.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung let out a breathe and try to calm himself

“I really thought you gonna leave me.” Jinyoung

“I want to but a promise is a promise.” Jaebeom

“So where we gonna eat?” Jinyoung

“Can you please choose place that sell cheaps food? I mean I don’t want to spend my hardworking money on you.” Jaebeom

“Whoa Jabeeom can’t you be less honest? Well it just your luck because Im gonna treat you today.” Jinyoung

“Oh no..no thank you.I mean I want to treat you because of your help yesterday. Do you think I want to eat with you jut because I want to?” Jaebeom

“Auch Jaebeom, I don’t know you were this straightforward. Where is the guy who stutter when he want to talk to me? I missed that Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see Jaebeom’s expression change.

“Well that guy is already grown up and now you choose to eat or to die. I really had the tedency to kill you right now.” Jaebeom

“Okay, sorry.Sorry. Well I know this one place who sell a good food and its cheap.” Jinyoung

“Where? I don’t want to ride with you so just let me know. We meet there.” Jaebeom

“Well its quite far from here but ahjumma foods really good. I first try it last week and today I bring my car so don’t worry.” Jinyoung

Because Jaebeom already so hungry so he just agree with Jinyoung. The ride to the restaurant is just silent. No words spoken between them but Jinyoung like it. He drive as carefully as he can because he knows that Jaebeom’s is really scared? Because Jaebeom just close his eyes and pray?

They arrive at the Dongbaek Restaurant and when Jaebeom saw the shop he was shocked. Its Mrs Kang ahjumma restaurant the shop under his rent room. Jaebeom wanted to just change the location but he knows that Dongbaek ahjumma always give him a lot of discount so he justgo with it.

“Welcome!! Ouh Jaebeom you are here?” Mrs Kang

“Hello ahjumma, table for 2 please?” Jaebeom

“Sure-sure seat at your usual table.” Mrs Kang

“You are usual here? The ahjumma waiter look like he recognized you.” Jinyoung said after he sits opposite Jaebeom.

“The owner.” Jaebeom

“Sorry?” Jinyoung

“That is Mrs Kang ahjumma, the owner here.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom pushed the menu that the other waiter just passed to him towards Jinyoung

“What do you want to eat?” Jaebeom

“Urmm I really love their sweet and sour pork last time I eat here.” Jinyoung

“Do try their spicy chicken dakgalbi. Its good.” Jaebeom

“Well I am not into spicy foods.” Jinyoung shyly admit.

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung face and raise his right eyebrow.

“Or you can also order their steam eggs.” Jaebeom

“Ouhh steam eggs. My favorite.” Jinyoung squeal

“Ahjumma I want to order.” Jaebeom

“Yes Jaebeom? What do you want?” Mrs Kang

“Urmm as usual for me and make it extra spicy and Jinyoung?” Jaebeom

“I would like the steam eggs with sweet and sour pork please and one bowl of rice.” Jinyoung

“Okay coming up. By the way Jaebeom your friend here has the taste of 6 years old kids.” Mrs Kang tease.

“Well he do act like a child sometimes.” Jaebeom said then laugh.

Jinyoung just look at how relax and calm Jaebeom is. Not like the first time they meet. The way Jaebeom always so defensive toward Jinyoung and all the snarling well this is different but after Mrs Kang ahjumma gone he become the cold Jaebeom. Jaebeom face become expressionless again.

While waiting for their food to arrive Jinyoung try to ease the tension that actually make his stomach churn.

“Urmmm sooo can we talk or not?” Jinyoung

“I really not in the mood for that but shoot your question but there is a rule.” Jaebeom

“Rule?” Jinyoung

“Yup, you can ask the question and I will answer it IF I want to. Clear?” Jaebeom

“That is all? Easy.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just stay and stare at Jinyoung.

“Okay, lets start. So how are you?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know the correlation of that question but I am fine thank you.” Jaebeom

“Sorry let me rephrase the question, how are you after you moved school?” Jinyoung

“Alive,” Jaebeom

Jinyoung were unamused by Jaebeom short answer.

“Seriously?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just shrug his shoulder.

“Jaebeom do you hate me?” Jinyoung

“Yes.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Jinyoung

“Just” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom can you try to eloborate your answer a little? Like just for the sake of old time?” Jinyoung

“Well I hate ‘old time’ so no.You ask I answer. Simple.” Jaebeom

“Grow up will ya?” Jinyoung scoff.

“Excuse me? If I want to be a child I will not answer your question. Heck I could get out of here you know?” Jaebeom

“Okay, sorry..sorry.” Jinyoung said when he saw how Jaebeom will just go and left him alone.

“Would you tell me why you moved? Is it because of me?” Jinyoung

“Urmm no, why should I move because of you? Ouh I remember you fucking scream at me in the middle of hallway and asking me to leave you alone but no, its not because of you. I ve got some family problem.” Jaebeom said nonchalantly

“Jaebeom can you just treat me nicely like you used to? No need to speak with me like you want to murder me in a second.So viciously.” Jinyoung

“Why should I do that?” Jaebeom

“Well I was trying to reconnect with my friend...” Jinyoung

“Wait a minute, since when we are friend?” Jaebeom

“I mean we could be like friend right?We used to go to the same hig school” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung I ask you to be my friend for almost 3 years and everytime you just ignore me.” Jaebeom

“Its because that time you had a crush on me and I kinda feel awkward.” Jinyoung

“So now we can be friend because I don’t have a crush on you? Well sorry you have the wrong idea about crushes can’t be friend and for your information, I don’t want to be your friend.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom let out a sigh.

“Why should I Jinyoung? Why we need to be friend. We are like total stranger so why suddenly you want to be my friend?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung also questioning himself. Why he want to be friend with Jaebeom. Jinyoung admit he treat Jaebeom badly but he was a high school kid? Kids do say horrible things? But he also curious why now the tendency to be Jaebeom friends is higher that ever. Deep in Jinyoung mind there is one word that keep echoing but he kinda ignore it.

Jealousy.

Nope.

No. Jinyoung are not jealous when Jaebeom walk past him and chat happily with Mark.

No. Jinyoung are not jealous when Mark happily talk about his LOVE for Jaebeom. (Jinyoung just feels weird how Mark from not sure about his feelings to really fall in love with Jaebeom in a span of a few days).

Nope.

Jinyoung are not jealous he was just curious and wanted to know why do Mark like Jaebeom in just a few day and while Jinyoung were low key annoyed by Jaebeom’s attention. Like he did not hate it but Jaebeom’s smiling face and his little gums shows when he saw Jinyoung irritated him for a reason he don’t know.

“Its not to sudden, I mean I kinda feel bad when you just moved out and I actually wanted to say sorry about the last conversation we had. I seriously don’t remember what I yell at you but I know its bad words because you apparently still can’t forget it yet. I am sorry Jaebeom. Me as a high schooler is not something that I am proud of. I mean I know I am a jerk when I keep treats you like I used to. This is why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to say sorry and start a new friendship? If and only if you want to?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung, he did not hate hate on Jinyoung but he do feel hurt when he remember what had happen and its also childish on his behalf. The incident happen a long time ago and he still can’t let it go. Jaebeom ponder for a while and then he decided.

Why not?

Jinyoung just look at Jabeeom and he can see how Jaebeom’s expression flashes between his thingking face to face when he just decided something. Jinyoung waiting patiently.

“Firstly, thank you for apologize to me. I really appreciate it. Secondly, I forgive you. I mean its the past we talk about and yet I still treat you like you ruin my life. Sorry bout that, I am just shocked seeing you here and its our last year here too.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung can listen the differences between Jaebeom’s tone and he like the way how Jaebeom become more at ease around him. Jaebeom’s shoulder that stiff a little before now just drop like he really relieve by now.

“Its actually quite tiring being a rude guy.” Jaebeom pout a little but then realize what he had done and sit straight again

Jinyoung literally want to burst out laughing when he see the pout but he just control it because he don’t want to ruin their new budding friendship and luckily Mrs Kang ahjumma come around and bring their foods.

“Ahjumma, I did not order the octopus fried dakgalbi.” Jaebeom

“Its on the house and I make it less spicy so your friend can eat it too.” Mrs Kang

Jinyoung said thanks and bow to Mrs Kang ahjumma.

Both of them eat the food silently, but Jinyung were trying not to glance at Jaebeom because he find its cute the way Jaebeom shove a spoonful of rice with the chicken and also kimchi and the way Jaebeom munching the food with his cheek so full.

Jinyoung wanted to squeal but he just let it go and continue eating.

\--- TO BE CONTINUE ---


	8. FLIRTING?

Jaebeom and Jinyoung new friendship make it easier for their JJ Project for the drama club. After a few weeks, they started working on the project. Jinyoung who now looking from afar the way Jaebeom filming their promotion video for the new in take student to promote the drama club and also their new musical production. Jaebeom were filming their beauty flower aka Bae Suji.

Suji were just sitting at the stage while reciting the lines for their new musical drama. Jinyoung kinda wanted to come near them but Suji already warn him do not come near or else she will end up laughing. Jinyoung don’t know why Suji always laughing when he saw him (well he had keep the secret when they meet for the first time).

But when he saw how Jaebeom direct Suji to turn her head in this angle or the body in the other angle really make Jinyoung wonder how Jaebeom the so called shy guy become so confident right now. Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom really love what he do because he is so focused that Jaebeom did not realize that he scrunches his nose or a frown is visible when he look back at the video.

They finished filming after 3 hours and Jaebeom will edit everything before show them to their professor. Jaebeom were cleaning his camera utensil when Jinyoung suddenly creep behind him.

“Gosh Jinyoung, you scared me.” Jaebeom

“Sorry, so where are you heading off after this?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom looking at his watch and make his thinking face which is he pout a little while closing his eyes. Jinyoung always so amused by Jaebeom’s expression.

“Urm I already ask Mr Lee that I can’t come to work for today because Mark ask my help to buy something?” Jaebeom

Ah Mark...

Jaebeom and Mark friendship also blossom when Jinyoung told Mark about Jaebeom (but not the crush part, he don’t want to make it awkward for both Markbeom). Mark who Jinyoung know as the reserved and shy guy now become bold guy toward Jaebeom. Its weird when he know his friend is not the one who will started something first. Mark always have a suitor lined up for him because of his look and also his personality. He always have guys trying to date him but Mark always decline or only have a few dates with some but its never stay longer than a month.

But now Jinyoung can see how Mark trying to appease Jaebeom. He started to ask Jaebeom to eat lunch with him but Jaebeom just politely decline but its never stop Mark. Now Jinyoung don’t know what happen but he also can see how Jaebeom also feels relaxed when he talk with Mark (not that Jinyoung stalk them but Jinyoung apparently in their radius when they meet each other) and for some reason Mark also ask Jinyoung about what does Jaebeom like or hate. Unfortunately for Mark, Jinyoung don’t know much about it and he don’t know why he kinda relieved seeing a slightly dejected look from Mark.

But its never stop Mark advancement when he literally ask Jackson about Jaebeom and the happy go lucky guy were happy to help him (Jackson : You might be the one for Jaebeom) but always giving Jinyoung a glare when he wanted to ask something about Jaebeom.

“Ouh really? Where are you going?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know, Mark did not tell me the location yet.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung don’t know why but lately he wanted to know what it is in Jaebeom mind so that its easy for him to become closer to Jaebeom not that Jinyoung did not try doing anything but whenever Jinyoung try Jaebeom always has reasons or other plans (esp his job). So its kinda hard for Jinyoung to become closer friend to Jaebeom.

“Let me help you bring that back to your faculty.” Jinyoung timidly ask but also afraid that maybe Jaebeom will reject him.

“Really? Thank you, my shoulder kinda sore right now so your help is what I need right now.” Jaebeom said then laugh.

“I will gladly help you.” Jinyoung

So both of them were just chatting about everyday boring things while walking to the art faculty. Jinyoung never think that talking about bills with Jaebeom is interesting to him. He just listen when Jaebeom rant about how its hard to remained the money he keeps because there is others thing that need to buy and the way Jaebeom sigh and looking so tired really make Jinoung wanted to just give him loads of money.

Jinyoung never even had any money problems thanks to his parents but he never thinks that its hard to just buy foods for Jaebeom and he was glad when he knows Mrs Kang Ahjumma always help Jaebeom by giving free foods even when its make Jaebeom feel sorry sometimes.

They were just discussing how even the vegetables is so expensive nowadays when they arrived at Jabeeom dark room. Jinyoung always thought that the time he spoke with Jaebeom always make him forget about the time.

“Thank you again Jinyoung, urm I need to put this back. You can go now.” Jaebeom bow and then smile at Jinyoung

“Ahh, I will just wait here.” Jinyoung

“Why?” Jaebeom

Even before Jinyoung can answer Jaebeom’s question they can hear the excited voice of Mark both Jaebeom and Jinyoung turn their head towards Mark who just smiling and waliking towards both of them.

“Hi.” Mark happily greet Jaebeom and Jinyoung.

“Oh Mark, I feel so tired when I see you happy like this. What is the occasion huh?” Jinyung

“Well Jaebeom finally agree to go out with me.” Mark said then winking at Jaebeom while throwing his right arm at Jinyoung’s shoulders.

Both of Mark and Jaebeom did not realize that Jinyoung facial expression turn worry in a split second before he change it back to his normal expression.

Jaebeom shook his head.

“Well you need to rephrase your words Mark. I agree to help you buy things.” Jaebeom

“I said the same things.” Mark

“You are lucky it was Jinyoung here, what if Jackson heard your words? He gonna have a big misunderstanding about it and announce it to the world that we are going out” Jaebeom chuckle

“Well what is wrong about that?” Mark

Mark flashes his 100 watts smiling face and Jaebeom a little faze by it. Jinyoung can see the little blush on Jaebeom face.

“Okay Mark, keep the flirting low. Don’t make my friend scared.” Jinyoung jokingly pushed Mark away and keep his hand like a guard in front of Jaebeom.

“Gosh Jinyoung don’t be like that.” Mark try to sulk but in the end Mark just laugh.

“Both of you please excuse me. I need to put this away.” Jaebeom said then went inside the dark room.

“So Mark where exactly you gonna bring Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“What?” Mark

“I know you Mark, the one who always do online shopping suddenly need Jaebeom’s help to buy things? I know you well Mark.” Jinyoung

Mark just smirk.

“But Jaebeom don’t know about it. I just want to go out with him but your friend is so so urghh..He keep declining everytime I make a move. So this is the only reason. I know he love to read so im gonna ask him to just recommend me a few books and who knows maybe after that we can eat something.” Mark

“Because I know you well enough Mark so I don’t mind if you want to date Jaebeom but make sure your intention is right because I am pretty sure that Jackson not gonna let you go if you hurt Jaebeom.I just don’t want to lose my best friend” Jinyoung

Even when Jinyoung feels a little suffocated when he utters those word he knows that Mark really adore Jaebeom. There is this little feelings inside his heart that hurt a little when he saw how eager Mark or how excited he is when he talk about Jaebem. Jinyoung never saw Mark like this before so Jinyoung knows that Mark truly love Jaebeom.

“Okay, I am done. We should go Mark. Bye Jinyoung or do you want to follow us?” Jaebeom

Mark who was in front of Jinyoung but behind Jaebeom making a pleading face begging Jinyoung to reject Jaebeom offer and mouthing ‘No’.

“No thank you Jaebeom, I actually have other plan.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just nod at Jinyoung and turn to Mark.

“Shall we?” Jaebeom

Mark eagerly nods at Jaebeom and walk away with him.

Jinyoung can see both of them walk further away from him, suddenly Jinyoung can’t engulf and his stomach churn. Jinyoung don’t know why but he really really wanted to be Mark right now.

Mark bring Jaebeom to Lotte Mall and finally told Jaebeom that he need some book recommendation because he wanted to try read books.

“Can you tell me what kind of boo genre you wanted to try?” Jaebeom

“Well I do like mystery movie so something like that?” Mark

“Well if mystery or investigation books, the author that I love is Jefrey Archer. I do love the way he write his book and how he make me as reader keep engage with the storyline but his book quite thick. Do you want to try read it? I can give you my favourite books from him.” Jaebeom

“Well I don’t mind and Jaebeom?” Mark

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“I do like when you talk a lot like this.” Mark

“Okay Romeo, whatever.” Jaebeom just shrug it off but inside his mind he literally panic when Mark stare at him in the eyes.

“You just act nonchalantly but I know you were panic inside right?” Mark

Jaebeom were shocked and literally stop walking and just stand on the spot.

“Mr Mark, you ask me to help you buy books right?” Jaebeom

Mark just nod his head.

“So lets go to the book store, no need for your..Your...’’ Jaebeom

Jaebeom actually don’t know what to address with Mark attention and action for him. He does received a lot of chat message but Jaebeom just answer with a yes or no and then suddenly Mark visit to his faculty more and more. Mark also invite himself whenever Jaebeom had a lunch with Jackson and he just keep quiet about it because Jackson already say yes and Jaebeom don’t want to be rude to Mark and just accept their new schedule?

“Flirting. I am flirting with you Jaebeom. Am I not clear enough with you?” Mark

Jaebeom can feel his face flushed. He really still can’t believe this Mark guy who openly flirting with him. Jaebeom never had this problem with other suitor. Usually he just need to ignore them and give them a little glare then tomorrow they will be out of his sight. But Mark, Mark is different. He already do all of that but still Mark keep moving like nothing happen.

“Can you not be like that?” Jaebeom

“Like what?” Mark

“ So straightforward... Its not good for my heart.” Jaebeom said then walking towards the book store.

“Wait wait Jaebeom, what did you mean with what you just said before?” Mark

“Mark, I am not some cold blood robot. I do feel shy when you said something like that with the handsome face of yours.” Jaebeom

“Me handsome?” Mark

“Yeah, don’t try to make me said that again. I am not blind Mark.” Jaebeom

“So why don’t you do anything when I literally confessed to you?” Mark

Jaebeom took a deep breathe.

“Mark, I do have something about love in the past that make me don’t want to involve with it?” Jaebeom

“So you had a past that make you don’t want to be in love? Like that?” Mark

“Sort of.” Jaebeom

“First love?” Mark

Jaebem just nods.

“Unrequited one?” Mark

Jaebeom nods.

“Bad experience because of the same person?” Mark

Jaebeom nods again.

“Let be clear are you really don’t want to involve with love because you already done with the first love or are you still in love with that person?” Mark

Jaebeom don’t know how to answer it.

“So you imply that I might be still in love with my first love?” Jaebeom

Mark nod slowly.

“Nonsense, I don’t have any feeling with that guy anymore.” Jaebeom said and try to walk away but Mark grab his wrist.

“How do you know?” Mark

“Because I know, its my feelings.” Jaebeom

“Sorry but I don’t believe that but I do have ways to test whether you still in love with him or not.” Mark said then smile

“So what is it?” Jaebeom

“Let go to the book store first then we can grab a coffee after that I will let you know.” Mark

“How about we just go grab a coffee and you tell me there now.” Jaebeom

“That could work to.” Mark

Jaebeom and Mark went inside Gloria Jane coffee shop and with both their order done, they were seated opposite each other.

“So what is your way to prove your theory of me still in love with that guy.” Jaebeom

“I don’t know if this gonna work but I read somewhere that to moved on from the last love is to find a new one.” Mark

Jaebeom’s scoff.

“Urghhhh, I don’t have time or even energy to find another love. So is that your only way how to solved this?” Jaebeom.

“Jaebeom listen. You don’t need to find anyone.” Mark

“So how can I know if I have forgotten about my first love or still in love with him? Mark you did not helping me at all. I am more confused than ever.”Jaebeom

“What I mean is why you need to look around when I am here?” Mark

Jaebeom look at Mark with an expression that Mark just utter some bullshit thing Jaebeom ever heard.

“You are not kidding me right?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom I already told you billions time that I have a thing for you. So why not just used me as the experiment?” Mark

“Mark do you listen what you just said? You asking me to be in experimental relationship with you? What if its end up me hating you or you hating me? I don’t want to lose a friend.” Jaebeom

“Aww Jaebeom you think of me as a friend!” Mark

“Duh..Of course.” Jaebeom

“But don’t you worried about that because maybe in the end of the experiment you ended up falling for me? You see Jaebeom, this is one of the way for me to get you involved with me. I try to do anything with you so why not just try this and if you hated the idea and wanted to end it. I will be fine I mean, I might hurt a little bit but I promised you we will still be friend.” Mark

Jaebeom just sip his hot chocolate while pondering whether this idea is good or the bad way to ruin their friednship. Jaebeom like being friend with Mark and he can’t deny the blatant flirting Mark throw at him kinda make Jaebeom heart skips a beat but he don’t know whether he ready to be in a relationship with his old crush best friend.

\--- To Be Continue ---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Can you please leave me some of your comment about the story? I do feel curious about how you all feels about this story. Leave a comment if you want to and thank you for keep reading my story.


	9. THE LITTLE BROTHER

Jinyoung who still feels like something not right is now on his way to Dongbaek Restaurant to eat some egg steams because for Jinyoung foods can solve any problem he had. Jinyoung were walking towards the restaurant (he did not bring any vehicles today) when in one of the alley he can heard some commotion.

He just saw a few boys keep punching some tall boy and the boy did not make any moved at all. Just stand and cover his face.

“Yah!!! What are you guys doing?” Jinyoung yell and walk towards the boys.

“Stop that or I will call the cops.” Jinyoung

The boys frantically run away and leave the boy who get beaten alone. The said boy just flopped down on the pavement.

“Hey are you okay?” Jinyoung he tried to look at any injuries.

The boy just pushed Jinyoung hand away.

“Yah, brat! I am trying to help you. Well I actually already help you chase away the bullies. Are you being bullied?” Jinyoung

The boy just shake his head.

“Can you talk? Or you can’t? Is that why you being bullied?” Jinyoung

“For fuck sake! Leave me alone. Can’t you see I want you to leave me alone?”

“Whoah there, temper. Calm down.So kids whats your name” Jinyoung

“Can’t you see I am a high schooler? I am not a kids I am 17 years old.”

“Okay chill, so high schooler what is your name?” Jinyoung

“It’s none your business.”

The high schooler gets up and slowly walk away from Jinyoung.

“Yah! I was trying to help you. Where are you going? Give me your parents number let me call your parents.” Jinyoung

“No need.”

“Why?” Jinyoung

“They’re dead.”

Jinyoung feel a little pity toward the teenagers.

“Okay how about you let hyung bring you home.” Jinyoung

“Hyung? You look so much younger from me and the heights.”

“Yah! I am 24 years old. Don’t be rude.” Jinyoung

The teenager just look at Jinyoung with unamused face.

“Whatever it is just let me bring you back home.” Jinyoung

The teenager ignore him and walk away.

Jinyoung who is really a nice citizen were worried about the teenagers safety so he follow him not so secretly.

“Why you don’t want me to bring you home?” Jinyoung

No answer.

“Where do you live?” Jinyoung

No answer.

“Who is your guardian now?” Jinyoung

No answer.

Jinyoung don’t know why but he really wanted to know about this boy who he feels somewhat familiar for some reasons. So Jinyoung just follow the boys and luckily the boy also are walking toward Dongbaek Restaurant.

Mrs Kang ahjumma just talking with her customer when he catch Yugyeom walking.

“Gyeom ah!! Come here and eat.” Mrs Kang

“No thank you ahjumma.” Yugyeom politely decline.

“Why not? You lets eat together!” Jinyoung said then drag the tall boy with him.

Yugyeom who tried to cover his bruises from Kang ahjumma but failed when the stranger hyung keep dragging him towards the restaurant.

“Yah Lim Yugyeom! What happen with your face? Do you still keep being bullied? Aigoo, look at the scratch. It’s must stings a lot. Stay here. Let ahjumma bring the aid kit box.”Mrs Kang

“Look what you have done, now ahjumma gonna worried and tell my hyung.” Yugyeom

“So you don’t want your hyung to know that you were being bullied?” Jinyoung

“Of course no!!” Yugyeom

Kang ahjumma cone with the aid box and trying to put some ointments to Yugyeom’s wound.

“Arckk, ahjummaa, it’s hurt.” Yugyeom whine.

“Now you do look like a kids when you whine like that.” Jinyoung

Yugyeom glare at Jinyoung and throw chopstick in front of him to Jinyoung.

“Yah, Yugyeom why are you doing that, apologize to the gentleman. He help you right? Is that the way you treat people who help you?” Mrs Kang

Yugyeom pouts his mouth and cross his arm but he never spoke anything.

“Aigooo, this kid. Your hyung always told me you were a good boy but ahjumma think your hyung don’t know how bratty you are huh? Wait till he come back. I am gonna tell him.” Mrs Kang

“Ohhh please ahjummaa, no. Please don’t tell hyung. I beg you so so much. I will do anything or any chore you ask me but please don’t tell hyung.” Yugyeom pleade to Kang ahjumma.

Mrs Kang just smile looking at Yugyeom face pleading so cutely.

“Aigoo this brat. Okay I will not tell him but in one condition. Never say no when I ask you to eat here.” Mrs Kang

“But hyung said...” Yugyeom

“Don’t listen to him, he has the stomach of a bull keep eating ramen like that. You are still a high school kid. Need to eat proper food. If your hyung said anything just let ahjumma know okay. Don’t be shy and just ask me for foods. I am so happy seeing you eating my food.” Mrs Kang

Yugyeom just nods, it not like he don’t want to accept Kang ahjumma invitation to eat free food but his hyung always said to never bother anyone else especially Kang ahjumma who already help them a lot.

“Okay Kang ahjumma I love you! Finger heart.” Yugyeom said while shooting Mrs Kang with finger heart and flying kiss.

“Aigoo kids nowadays what with finger heart?” Mrs Kang said and then took their order and went to the kitchen.

They were just waiting for the foods to arrive when Jinyoung heard the familiar voice.

“I am here!!!” Jaebeom

Jaebeom did not realize Jinyoung yet because he just go to one vacan’t table and clear up the dishes and went straight to the kitchen.

Jinyoung kinda sad when he did not see Jaebeom’s face but he clearly see how relieved the boy in front of him when he emerge from the table.

“I drop the spoon.” Yugyeom said nonchalantly

“So your name is Yugyeom huh?” Jinyoung

Yugyeom still ignore him but Jinyoung still can see that Yugyeom is not annoyed as he used to.

Their food arrive but it’s not only the food that arrived but one angry Jaebeom.

“Lim Yugyeom what are you doing here?” Jaebeom ask before he puts the food at the table.

At this time Jinyoung don’t know if Jabeom just ignore him or did not even realize he was here.

“Hello hyung.” Yugyeom try to smile.

Jaebeom put the foods at then look at Jinyoung and Jinyoung can see how shocked Jaebeom is seeing him here.

“You, what are you doing here?” Jaebeom

“Urmm eating?” Jinyoung

“You know this annoying guy hyung?” Yugyeom

“Yeah he is one of my friend.By the way why are you here with my little brother Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

“This is your brother? No wonder I can feels something familiar. The resemble is uncanny.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung did not talk about their visual but their personality. Jinyoung can feel the same vicious vibe from Yugyeom the same way he feel when he is with Jabeeom.

“So Jabeeom hyung know this one?Urghhh why are you friend with him? He is annoying.” Yugyeom

“Firstly he is my friend and none of your bussiness secondly look at you....” Jaebeom gasp and took Yugyeom chin and examine his face.

“Gyeom ah, what happen to your face?” Jaebeom

Yugyeom just brushes Jaebeom hand from his face and trying to make it like nothing happen. But by the look of Jaebeom face Jinyoung know he will never believe any words from Yugyeom.

“He fell.” Jinyoung

Both the Lim’s brother head turns to Jinyoung. Yugyeom with the confused expression while Jaebeom with a shocked one.

“What? Where? Are you okay Yugyeom does any of your body part hurt?” Jaebeom

“He fall face planted at the side walk and I saw what happen and help him here.” Jinyoung

“Ouh gosh, Yugyeom you and your clumsy self. Thank you Jinyoung” Jaebeom turn his attention to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung just nod his head. He can see how glad Jaebeom is.

“Honey? Gyeommie? Are you sure you are fine? Nothing hurt?” Jaebeom

“Yes hyung, luckily nothing serious. I was just tired after the dance class that my leg might be giving out.” Yugyeom

“I hope so, now eat your food then go back and rest. I will go back after I finished helping Kang ahjumma close the shop okay.” Jaebeom said the ruffles Yugyeom hair.

Both Yugyeom and Jinyoung just watch Jaebeom walk inside the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Yugyeom timidly said with his low voice.

“Sorry?” Jinyoung

“I said thank you for helping me lying to my brother.” Yugyeom

“I don’t know why you did that, but as long as it did not do any harm to your brother. Why not.” Jinyoung

Yugyeom just eating his food and ignore Jinyoung again.

Before Jinyoung went back Jaebeom come running from the kitchen and give Jinyoung a plastic bag full of foods.

“This is my thank you food for you. Thanks again and sorry if Yugyeom a little bit rude toward you he is kinda awkward with stranger but if you know him more he is the sweetest boy ever.” Jaebeom

“You do love your brother huh?” Jinyoung

“Of course he is the only one I have. My only treasure and I wil do anything for him.” Jaebeom

“Urmm I don’t know if I should tell you but I ask Yugyeom his parents number before I know he is your brother and he said they passed away. Condolences to you and is that is the family problem you are facing?” Jinyoung

“Yeah.. That is why I moved away, my grandparents already old and they do not have enough money to pay for my education at our old high school.” Jaebeom

“I see.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung really wanted to engulf Jaebeom with a hug but he realizes as soon as Yugyeom come beside his brother.

“Hyung, I am going back okay. Thank you again Jinyoung.” Yugyeom

“Hyung, Jinyoung hyung for you Gyeom. Don’t be like that okay. He is the same age as me. Okay?” Jaebeom

Yugyeom just nod and walk away into the staircase beside the restaurant.

“You live there?” Jinyoung

“Yes, just upstairs. I need to go now. Thank you and come again!” Jaebeom bows to Jinyoung and went inside the restaurant.

The realization hit Jinyoung when he lay down after a long day that he just stumble with Jaebeom brother. So he now know one more information about Jaebeom and Jinyoung feel good like he achieved something. He remember the way Jaebeom smiles and wave goodbye before he went inside the shop.

Jinyoung suddenly remember the feeling he tried to kept bottle in his heart. The one that not only a secret he never told but a feeling that also killed him slowly. Jinyoung don’t want the feeling to resurface back but his friendship with Jaebeom slowly and surely make him wonder what if.....

But his good feeling were short circuit because he got a call from a certain Mak Tuan that change not only his good feeling but also make him realize something.

Park Jinyoung like Lim Jaebeom. Scratch that, he is in love with Lim Jaebeom.

Jinyoung do like Lim Jaebeom, he don’t know when he realize it’s but after Jaebeom had moved school Jinyoung suddenly become sad and regrets fills in his heart because not only he just realize he like the attention and company from Jaebeom but he secretly love him too. Jinyoung never told his high school friends that now he don’t even keep in contact. He actually wanted to talk to Jaebeom since the second year Jabeeom trying to be his friend. He wanted to do something but all his friend keep ridicule Jaebeom and as a stupid guy who really want to keep his reputation and also the peer pressure. Jinyoung become the one that also ridicule him. Throwing words that he never mean to.

It’s make Jinyoung stay away from Jaebeom even though he should just try to know the guy who he always stumble playing with the cats or when Jaebeom trying to help the old couple who open a small street food corner in front of their old school. Jinyoung admit at first time when Jaebeom confessed to him he really don’t have any feelings for him but after a year he keep seeing the pretty smile and also the way Jaebeom shyly talk to him. His feeling also slowly changes.

Jinyoung knows he fucked things in his last year of school because his friend at the moment keep talking bad about Jaebeom and a few students keep saying that Jaebeom is a problematic one who come from the poor family and all of sudden Jinyoung believed the rumors. The one things that he never belived about before .

But the one rumor that he never forget is about how Jaebeom perform sexual services to their teacher because he wanted the high mark. This he did not believed at all at first but when he saw how Mr Lee and Jaebeom gradually become closer and each time they look happy and laughing together. It make something green inside of him grows and suddenly he blows up.

He did not even remember what he said to Jaebeom but the expression of Jaebeom after he talk still ingrate in his mind. The shocked and dejected look and also a teary eyes even when he did not cry. Jabeeom eyes look moist and when he walk away from the laughing audiences, Jinyoung know he fucked everything ups.

The days he went after Jabeeom moved away become dull. He still the popular student, he still the one student that the teachers said will have the brighter future but Jinyoung did not feel a thing. He pushed his little feeling away from his heart and never even look at it. Because Jinyoung knows he will never see Jaebeom again. He never think the feeling he tightly secure before this suddenly come back.

Until now and now he has meet Jaebeom and successfully become his friend. But Jinyoung wanted more that than. He wanted to be Jaebeom’s crush again. The one Jabeeom give attention and the one who make him blushed.

But he also knows now he might not have any chances with Jaebeom when Mark happily scream at him that Jabeom and Mark is now dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update.... I will try to update with 2 chapters because i will be gone on a holiday for 2 weeks and I dont think I m gonna write while im on vacation.
> 
> Have a nice day and please leave me any of your comment!
> 
> Thank You!


	10. CONGRATULATIONS?

Jinyoung still can’t forget the call that he get last night.

“JINYOUNG!!!” Mark scream loudly.

“Yah, my ears.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, Jinyoung,Jinyoung....You never believe what had happen to me today.” Mark

“What?” Jinyoung

Mark excitedly told Jinyoung what had happen to the outing with Jaebeom.

“You know we just grab the coffee and I stated to convince Jaebeom to date me. I mean, he told me that he had a bad unrequited love that he was afraid to try the dating situation and I suddenly remember one article that I read in love magazine. Don’t judge me. But the article said to forget about the past love we need to find a new one so that we can make new good memories with them.” Mark

“So?” Jinyoung trying to stay calm with the word unrequited love.

“So I decided that I could help him. Like he knows I try flirting and all with him and well with my look I think I can help him whether he still have feeling with his first love or not.”Mark

“Wait Mark, do you said it’s Jaebeom’s first love?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, well I ask him and make him answer me truhtfully about why he did not make anything whenever I try to flirt or make a moved with him. So he told me about the unrequited first love and all. So I ask him whether he is still in love with that guy or he already forget about it. So to test my theory he agree with me.” Mark

“Agree with you about what?” Jinyoung

“Dating!!!! Dating Jinyoung! Me and Jaebeom are dating!!!!” Mark

Jinyoung still can remember what he feels that time when he heard about the news. It’s not only the shocked make him realize something but make him feels like he lose something too. Jinyoung just cut off the call and stare at his ceiling.

And now, with the dark clouds surrounding him, Jinyoung is on his way to meet Mark to eat lunch together with Jaebeom. Mark excitedly message him to get lunch together with Jaebeom. Yes Jinyoung can feel the excitement when Mark sent him loads of smiling emoji and also the green heart one.

Jinyoung don’t know if he is ready to face them yet but he knows that he can’t run away from both of them. One is his best friend. One is his new friend aka the one who he sorta have feeling with right now.

Jinyoung went to the main restaurant that all the student go just outside their university. He were looking around and trying to calm down if he saw both Mark and Jaebeom together but luckily he just saw Mark waving at him alone.

“Hi. Why are you alone?” Jinyoung said then sit in front of Mark.

“Hello to you young handsome man. Well my date Jaebeom, the one that I date now is currently on his way here.” Mark beam with happiness.

“Okay Mark, I still can’t believe this it’s been what? 3 months? You met Jaebeom and now you are dating him?” Jinyoung

“Right? I also don’t believe it until this morning Jaebeom sent me a good morning message with a smiley emoji in it. Just imagine how I feel about that. He never sent me anything except yes or no. Urghh I think I am gonna die today. This is our first time meeting as a couple.” Mark

Jinyoung wanted to feel happy for his bestfriend but he also knows it’s gonna be hard for him when he just realize he also has feeling with Jaebeom. He curses himself the entire night when he could not sleep. If he just had a courage to just accept Jaebeom maybe he will feel as happy as Mark feels and maybe Mark also feels happy to both of them because for sure he will never fall in love with Jaebeom when he knows Jaebeom is his.

They heard the bell chimes and both turn to look at the door. Jaebeom come inside wearing his plain black shirt with a jeans but with the lights from the sun behind him make him look like an angel. Jaebeom searches for Mark and quite suprise to see Jinyoung with him.

Jaebeom walk towads their table and eveytime Jaebeom come near the table Jinyoung heart beats faster.

“Hi!” Jabeeom said while looking at the chairs and wondering which side will he sit.

Both of Mark and Jinyoung chairs are empty and Jinyoung literally pray that Jaebeom will sit’s beside him and he was suprise when Jabeeom do that.

“It’s hot outside right? Here drink this.” Mark said while giving Jaebeom a cold water that he pour when he see Jabeeom at the door.

“Thank you.” Jaebeom smile.

Jinyoung suddenly wanted Jaebeom to sit beside Mark because he can’t really look at Jabeom face when he sit beisde him.

“So Jaebeom? You and Mark? Congratulations?” Jinyoung

“For what?” Jaebeom

“You guys are dating right?” Jinyoung

“Oh gosh Mark, how many time I said I agree to go with you for a date. Not dating with you. I said this plenty of times.” Jaebeom sigh

Mark just laugh out loud while Jinyoung kinda let out a relieved sigh.

“Sorry Jaebeom, I still can’t believe you agree to go on a date with me and because I am so happy I kinda blurt out to Jinyoung that we are dating.” Mark

“Blurt out? You are shouting happily and I thought both of you really dating.” Jinyoung said but now his voice sound a lot more lively then yesterday night.

“Aigooo. We just meet, I am not that stupid dating a guy I just meet for what? 3 months?” Jaebeom

“Yeah I also feels it’s weird. I know Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“You said like you know Jaebeom so well.” Mark tease.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung

They all order their foods and while waiting for the foods to arrive Mark literally bugging Jaebeom for their date.

“So when can we go for the date?” Mark

“I thought this is our date so I was surprise seeing Jinyoung here.” Jaebeom

“Hell no Jaebeom, I will not ask you for a date in this restaurant. No way. I want to do it romantically.” Mark

“Urmm I don’t really like fancy things.” Jaebeom

“So Jaebeom why did you agree going on a date with Mark?” Jinyoung

“Hey what did you say like going on a date with me is horibble.” Mark

“Well I don’t want to scare Jaebeom away but remember when you were 11? When you went on a date and comeback with a crying girl.” Jinyoung laugh.

“Well I was a kid at that time and her mother the one who ask me accompany her but sorry she don’t like haunted house as much as I do.” Mark

“Haunted house?” Jaebeom

“Yeah it’s not actually a date it’s a play date and we went to this fair and the fair got a friendly haunted house that both me and Jinyoung already see few times but unfortunately she get scared by the spider dolls and cry all the way home and this guy over here keep saying it’s my first date.” Mark

“I do love haunted house when I was little but it’s been like a years I have been too any fairs.” Jaebeom

“Should we go there?” Mark

“I don’t think it’s an appropriate place to go on a date. Remember this date will determine whether you will get a second date or not.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom? Could you just be a little I don’t know less mean and more nice to me?” Mark smile and Jinyoung knows Mark just teasing Jaebeom.

“Well sorry this is all me so take it or leave it.” Jaebeom

“Urghhh I do really like you Jaebeom.” Mark said while grasping both his hand like he wanted to control himself for touching Jaebeom’s face.

Jaebeom just chuckle.

Jinyoung now feels like the third wheels. He just itching to talk or steer the conversation away from their date plan.

“So Jaebeom? Have anything to say about why you choose to go on a date with Mark?” Jinyoung rephrase his last question who Jaebeom did not answer yet.

“Urmm I actually kinda curious with Mark theory about....” Jaebeom said and look at Jinyoung and just stare at him.

“About what?” Jinyoung who actually feel shy with the staring urge Jaebeom.

“About my first love.” Jaebeom said nonchalantly and turn his attention to the silverware.

Jinyoung now knows why with the stare. Jinyoung suddenly feels something stuck in his throat.

“Oh yeah, do tell me if you can about that?” Mark

“What? Do you just ask me about my private life?” Jaebeom

“No! No...No. I mean if you want to, not like I force you to tell me.” Mark

But then their foods arrive and they start digging in and forget all about the topic of Jaebeom’s first love.

Jinyoung always in awe how Mark who used to be living in America for a long time when he was a child can devour spicy things and Jinyoung is mildly envious of Mark who is now just tasting Jaebeom’s spicy kimchi jigae using Jaebeom’s spoon fed by Jaebeom.

Is that an indirect kiss?

“I want to taste too!” Jinyoung shout a little.

“This?” Jaebeom ask while pointing at the kimchi jjigae.

“Yes.” Jinyoung

“But it’s spicy Jinyoung ah.” Mark

“I can take it, I want to taste the soup” Jinyoung

Mark making suspicious look at Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung this will hurt you a lot. You accidentally eat some spicy ramyeon soup and your stomach suffered. This is 10 time spicier than that.” Mark trying to convinced his friend to not do stupid things.

“But the soup look so delicious.” Jinyoung said looking at the red colour soup that in reality scared Jinyoung.

Jaebeom look contemplated whether to give Jinyoung a taste or trying not to kill his new friend.

“How about this, I always give Yugyeom a lil bit of soup in a spoonful of rice so the spiciness will tone down just for him to taste if he can eat it or not.” Jaebeom scoop one big spoonful of rice and put a little drops of the soup and bring the spoon to Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung who is not ready with Jaebeom action blush a little but still open his mouth and his eyes can’t missed the way Jaebeom already take Jinyoung’s cup and bring it in front of him.

Jinyoung definitely taste the spicy soup but it’s not that bad.

“Okay it is spicy.” Jinyong said then gulp his drinks.

“I told you so.” Mark

“But it’s not that bad. The rice help a lot.” Jinyoung

“Right? My mom teach me about that tricked.” Jaebeom beams.

“By the way Jaebeom. Who is Yugyeom?” Mark

Jinyoung who really wanted to be the only person who known about Yugyeom existence suddenly shout for the waiter to bring more water.

“Ohhh, the after taste is killing me.” Jinyoung said and act like he wipe the unexistent sweat in his forheads.

Mark just laughing and forgetting the question while Jaebeom worriedly push his cup of water towards Jinyoung.

“Here drinks this. You should listen to Mark. Eat the laver here.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung just smile at Jaebeom. This is the Jaebeom that he remember. The kind one.

Mark need to go for his groupmate discussion and left early. Jaebeom were walking down to the main road to wait for his bus.

“So it just us?” Jinyoung

“ Is that a problem for you?” Jaebeom

“U-uhh... No...No at all! I am just wondering are you really okay with me now? I mean the first time we meet you actually growling at me.” Jinyoung

“I do?” Jaebeom

“Yeah If you see your own reflection that day you will also shocked by it.” Jinyoung

“Well maybe because I was quite surprise seeing you after all of those year and suddenly my mind remember all those words you say to me.” Jaebeom

“I was a jerk right?” Jinyoung

“Quite...But not that bad, well you are a teenager.” Jaebeom

“You also a teenager and yet you are not a jerk like me.” Jinyoung

“Maybe because of your group of friends. They are not that nice.” Jaebeom

“Yeah I realize, I just dropped them after graduation when they trying to take me to a wild party.” Jinyoung

“You are not a party person?” Jaebeom

“Not quite...Why do I look like that?” Jinyoung

“Well you are the one who loved being popular in high school so I thought you are gonna like being the attention at the party. You will be really popular one too.” Jaebeom

“Well you quite knowledgeable in this area, are you a party person?” Jinyoung

“Urgh no....I hate party..I have been in 2 party all over my life. One because I am being dragged by Jackson and two because Jackson were so wasted and I am the only one they call to bring his drunk ass back home.” Jaebeom

“You are really close with Jackson huh?” Jinyoung

“Yeah he is my bestest friend his words not mine.” Jaebeom

“That is good. I really feel bad when I know you moved away and all these time I thought it was my fault.” Jinyoung

“Well I am not that fragile to be broken just by words only. I do need to transfer so we can cut cost. You know how expensive our old school fees and my grandparents can’t afford to managed their farms if they need to take care of us at Seoul.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung can feel the air surrounding them become slightly awkward so he decided to drop the current subject.

“How Yugyeom?” Jinyoung

“That brat? He still breathing and alive. Thank you for asking and thank you again for helping him the other day.” Jaebeom talk happily.

“Nah..It was a small matter only. ” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just nod his head and continue walking towards the main road.

“I need to go now. My shift start later so I can go back and rest for a while.” Jaebeom

“Okay. Take care.” Jinyoung feel kinda awkward because he really wanted to give Jaebeom a hug but he restrained himself. Jinyoung don’t want to scared Jaebeom away when he just warmly open up himself toward Jinyoung.

Jaebeom who actually feel weird by the way Jinyoung voices sound so warm just nod his head and bow then continue going to the bus stand. Luckily Jaebeom just need to wait for 5 minutes until his bus arrived.

After taking a seat beside the windows, Jaebeom just looking out the windows. He never thought he would have a nice lunch with Jinyoung. Jaebeom really proud of himself. He knows that the past is the past and thinking about the words Jinyoung used to say to him is kinda petty things to do.

Jaebeom already grown up and Jinyoung also change.

Jaebeom don’t need to keep willowing with his old bad memories with Jinyoung and could started the new memory with him and now Mark also there. Jaebeom realize he is not annoyed with Mark even when the other guys keep clinging himself and being extra touchy not like Jackson but he can’t help the way Mark carefully hold his wrist or the way his finger brushes on Jaebeom’s hands.

Jaebeom feel shy everytime he think about Mark dashing smile. The smile who he rarely saw the one who make Jaebeom’s heart suddenly stop beating or beats faster. Jaebeom don’t know if he in love with Mark yet (well because its only a few month) but he really don’t mind when Mark flirting with him.

Jaebeom rarely had time for himself after their parents passed away. Jaebeom always give all his attention and time to his little brother because he don’t want Yugyeom to feel like he were left alone so Jaebeom pretty sure do anything for his little brother.


	11. LOVING BROTHER

Jaebeom come home with Yugyeom studying while eating snacks.

“Welcome home hyung!” Yugyeom

“I’m home!! You are home early today? No training today?” Jaebeom

“Well Wooyoung hyung had another things to do today so he told me that today dancing practice will be cancel so yeah here I am doing my homework.” Yugyeom

“What a good little brother I have here.” Jaebeom said and then tackle Yugyeom from his side.

Yugyeom end up laughing when Jaebeom not just tackle him but he also tickle Yugyeom’s waist.

“Hyung stop!” Yugyeom plead.

“Well why are you alone? Where is your twin?” Jaebeom

“Bambam already promise his mom to help her shopping so he can’t join me studying today.” Yugyeom

Bambam is Yugyeom best friend who literally clicked with him after they first meet 3 years ago. Yugyeom is a shy and awkward kind of boy and Jaebeom was a little surprise seeing the cheerful Bambam can be his friend.

Sometimes Jaebeom always wonder if he given enough time and love for Yugyeom just like how their parents shower both Yugyeom and Jaebeom with love and affection. Jaebeom always missed their parents especially when he having a hard time to juggle things like studying and working.

Yes their parents leave them with money but the amount is not that much they are only from the middle family income, so Jaebeom trying so hard to use the money just for Yugyeom education especially next year when he will be a college student.

“Yugyeom ah? Have you been searching and trying to find any college that you wanted to entered?” Jaebeom

“Not yet hyung....” Yugyeom

“But why? Its only a few months left until the pre-registration open right?” Jaebeom

“Urmm I am actually thinking to work first? Then continue my study later?” Yugyeom

“Wait? What? Yugyeom? Why?” Jaebeom can’t even utter a full sentences because his brain can’t even think right now with how shocked he is with Yugyeom’s words.

“I dont know, I just dont feels like I want to continue studying now.” Yugyeom shrug his shoulder and now focusing on his book.

“Yugyeom? Can you tell hyung truhtfully? Why you think like that? Just tell me. I will not get angry, I promise.” Jaebeom

Yugyeom look at Jaebeom and Jaebeom can see how his little brother had a conflicted expression and were pondering. After a few minutes Yugyeom finally talking again.

“Well...I don't know how to tell you this but I wanted to earn my own money so I can pay my own college fee?” Yugyeom timidly said.

“Yugyeom ah..You don't need to worry about money. Hyung is here and our parents also left money for us and we can used the money for your college fee. You are still young you don't need to think all about this adult things.” Jaebeom

“You are young too.” Yugyeom

“Sorry?” Jaebeom

“You are young too when you are working hard for me and also for your study. I mean you not only work hard for you but you always put me first as your priority. So I think I want to work first and support my own self. Don't get me wrong I wanted to further my study but not now. Sometimes I feel like I am a burden to you.” Yugyeom

“Yugyeom...You are my priority, I don't have anyone else in this world. Of course I will do anything for you. Don't you ever think you are a burden to me. You never be a burden but you are my strength. With you by my side I think I can do anything. I will forever be beside you and if you think you don't want to continue study right now I will agree but if this is because of money. Sorry, I will not agree. I work hard not only for you but also for me too. Yeah it was hard now because I just working part time but don't worry I will finished my study soon enough and become the best photographer in this world and we can be rich together!” Jaebeom

Jaebeom excitedly talk to his brother and the way he move his hand make Yugyeom laugh. Yugyeom honestly saying he never missed his parents in any other days except when he is sad or when their parents death anniversary. Its all because how Jaebeom were always there whenever he needed him. Some of his high school friend mocking him for still being clingy with his brother but it was all Yugyeom can think to do to say thank you to his brother. Yugyeom is not a guy with a lot of words, like his brother so he will just physically show his love toward his brother.

He sometime lets his brother hug him out of blue or just kiss him on the cheek every night even when he sometimes feel embarrassed about it. Yugyeom will always whine whenever Jaebeom does all those things but he will never recject his brother because whenever he see his brother goofy grin Yugyeom always feel glad.

Yugyeom sometime wonder if his brother is happy or not because his brother always show him his happy side and even when he know his brother is sad or hurt Jaebeom never show it to Yugyeom. For Yugyeom, Jaebeom is always the brave and kindhearted brother that he have and thankful for.

Everyday Yugyeom wishes that his brother will some day find his own happiness without worrying about his. Yugyeom is always happy even when he did not have lots of money or the latest gadget he never think he missed anything at all. He had his brother whenever he feel sad and he can pour everything to his brother whenever he wanted too.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“Lets say that one day you don’t need to work what will you do?” Yugyeom

“Whoaaah, if I really had time to dreams these kinda dream I am gonna go to any theme park with you and we can go playing any rides and eat anything we wanted too. And after that I would want to go stargazing with you and trying to find any constellation we can found that night. What a day!! Right?” Jaebeom

Yugyeom just nodding along and hoping that all the money he had saved by secretly doing silly work after school is enough for both of them to go to the theme park. He just wanted to make his brother happy and he will do anything to do so.

***

Yugyeom was on his way after school and was so excited because he managed to completely saved a lot of money while being lucky because when he help some ahjumma bringing her things the ahjumma give him loads of money, but unfortunately he saw his enemies. The one who always bully and take his money every time he managed to do so.

“Look what we have here?” Jun

“A giraffe boy skipping happily? What is the occasion?” Min

“Nothing, I am just going home.” Yugyeom stuttered. He wanted nothing to do with both of them and now with all his money in his bag make him wanted to fly away from there. Yugyeom tighten his grip on the bag and trying to walk past them when suddenly Min grab his bag from him.

“Let it go!!!” Yugyeom

“Whoah there?? Why so defensive? What are you having in here?” Min

“Nothing, just let go!!!.” Yugyeom scream.

Seeing Yugyeom being agitated and all make both of them laugh.

“Jun! Hold him, he might have hide something inside the bag.” Min

“No!! I swear!! Nothing, I don’t have anything at all!” Yugyeom beg the boys.

“Shut up.” Jun said then hold him tighter.

Min was searching inside Yugyeom’s bag when he found the stash of cash.

“Shits. Where did you get all these money from?” Min

“I’ve saved up, please don’t take that” Yugyeom

“What the hell are you gonna used this money for huh?” Min

“Its my money, I saved up please don’t take it.” Yugyeom

“You know giraffe, I hate when I see your good for nothing self being praised by teacher and all it make me irk all of sudden you know? So how is this, we will let you go and you just need to give us these money. Okay?” Min said while wriggling the money in front of Yugyeom.

“Fuck no!! I saved up for months now. Please I beg you. Don’t do this.” Yugyeom

Yugyeom already planned to buy the tickets online so its cheaper. He already count and it was enough for them to buy churros and soda. He just wanted to spend a one day with his brother at the theme park playing until their heart full. But now his own dreams might be destroyed by both of the boys.

“You are so loud! Just let us have these as usual huh?” Jun throws Yugyeom away and make him fall on the road.

Min already put the money inside his pocket money and after laughing at Yugyeom both of them left.

Yugyeom who were just frustrated crying on the side road until he heard someone honking.

There is the black BMW park next to him.

“Yah, why are you doing here in the middle of the day? Are you skipping school?” Jinyoung

Yugyeom glare at Jinyoung and stand up.

“None of your business!” Yugyeom

“Yah why are you being like that towards me? I am just the friendly hyung seeing you look devastated and wanted to help you!” Jinyoung

Yugyeom wipe his eyes out and after that still glaring at Jinyoung.

“Whoah, stop the glaring and come inside. Let me treats you fried chicken. You want?” Jinyoung said and wriggle his eyebrows.

Yugyeom who are not just frustrated but also hungry only took seconds before he get inside the car.

Jinyoung brought Yugyeom to the popular chicken fried shop and after ordered both original and spicy chicken with soda he just stared at Yugyeom

“What?” Yugyeom being aware that he is being stared at.

“I was wondering why are you crying at the side road but I don’t want to ask you because I don’t want you to get mad at me.” Jinyoung

“But you just ask me the question?” Yugyeom frowning.

“And you are mad!! So yeah I predicted that.” Jinyoung smiles.

Their chicken arrived not long after and they were eating. Jinyoung find the silence is a lil bit awkward.

“So what happen?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung look at Yugyeom face who turn into something shocking.

“Why do you look like that? Do you think I am just snooping around huh? Actually I am your brother long lost friend? So I wanted to be more friendlier with him.” Jinyoung

“So whats up with your plan had anything with me?” Yugyeom

“Well your brother really beams with happiness when he talk about you so I think its not a bad things to be friend with you too right? We can be best friend or you can be my little brother.” Jinyoung

“Euw no. I already had Jaebeom hyung I don’t want any other person to be my brother.” Yugyeom

“So best friend then?” Jinyoung said and sheepishly smile.

Yugyeom look at Jinyoung like he is some other creatures from other planet but Jinyoung just flashes him with his smile.

“So Yugyeom what are you doing squatting down with your watery eyes?” Jinyoung

“You will never let it go huh?” Yugyeom

“Nope.” Jinyoung said while dragging the P sound.

Yugyeom sigh a little before continue talking.

“Well some loser took my money that I saved up for the theme park. Its silly.” Yugyeom said and Jinyoung can see the visible red on his cheeks.

“Someone took your money of course you are gonna be mad. It is not silly at all.” Jinyoung

“Yeah but I am crying like a kid.” Yugyeom groans

“Nah, you deserved the crying. You saved up to go to the theme park with your friends of course you are gonna be frustrated. Who is the person let us go to the police and settle there.” Jinyoung

“No, we don’t have to do that. It will be bad for their future.” Yugyeom

“You are a nice kid Yugyeom.” Jinyoung

“By the way I am not going there with my friends. I was saving up so I can treat my Jaebeom hyung to the theme park and spend our time together.” Yugyeom said then he pout after he plop his head on the table.

“I see….Well you are in luck I actually just getting a free ticket from my family and hear me out. It was for the Everland theme park!” Jinyoung

Yugyeom gasp and his eyes grew bigger.

“Seriously? I wanted to buy Everland ticket tomorrow! Oh gosh please sell it to me in a cheaper price if you may.” Yugyeom said with an excited tone. Gone all the sadness in his face.

“Well like I said you are lucky because I happen to have 3 extra tickets after my friend bail me out and I am actually headed to your house to ask if you wanted it to spent with your friends” Jinyoung

“Seriously? Are you for real!!!?” Yugyeom

“Yeah.” Jinyoung said while showing the e ticket he bought for the Everland. Yes he did not get it as a free gift. He actually wanted to go with Jaebeom but unfortunately he bought 2 extra tickets and he really think that god is on his side because the happy face shown by Yugyeom really made his day.

“Wow hyung! You really are the best, I can bring Bambam along right?” Yugyeom

“Yes you can bring one of your friend too.” Jinyoung said with a content smile. It was the first time Yugyeom call him hyung without the frowning or the glaring. Jinyoung feels like he gotten close with Yugyeom.

“Thank you so much Jinyoung hyung!.” Yugyeom said while standing up and give a full on bow like a happy new year one.

Jinyoung were surprise for a while but then just shake his head, he was genuinely happy for Yugyeom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with my workload and life as usual but do not fret, I will finished this story. Its gonna be a long ride! Please bare with me.. Leave a comment if you want too..I like to know your opinion about this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	12. THE EVERLAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!

Jaebeom still can’t believe that Jinyoung just giving his extra free ticket for them to spend together, now he is waiting for Jinyoung to arrived to bring them to Everland. Jaebeom insist that they will ride the bus and waiting for Jinyoung at Everland but no Jinyoung the one who insist that they all will ride with him and he add that Jaebeom will cut the travel cost and with that Jaebeom agree. Jaebeom will agree with anything if he can cut cost.

Jaebeom still can’t brain at first with how both his brother and Jinyoung excitedly persuade him to come to the Everland this weekend. Jaebeom were fifty-fifty at first because it was his long awaited free weekend and Jaebeom thinks he can have a lazy day but seeing how Yugyeom excitedly told him how Jinyoung were so nice to give them the free ticket and Yugyeom’s excited tone voice really make Jaebeom giddy and agreed with the plan.

Jinyoung arrived soon enough before his brother and Bambam whining because they can’t see Jinyoung’s car, well its not Jinyoung fault both of them wakes up and ready in an early hour of 6 am. They promised to be on the road on 7.30 so Jaebeom had to deal with the over excited teenager who keep rambling about which ride they should go first or which ride they wanted to ride again. Jaebeom remind them that most probably our time will be on the que line waiting for the ride but Yugyeom excitedly told him that Jinyoung hyung ticket had a fast pass so they will not need to wait longer for the que.

On the ride to the Everland the car full with both Yugyeom and Bambam excited voices and also sometimes Jinyoung too making sure everyone are ready to enjoy their full day at the theme park.

Both Yugyeom and Bambam come into the theme park with one mission.

To conquer the T Express Roller-coaster.

The group went straight to the T Express Roller-coaster and because of their ticket they get a pass where they don’t have to wait in a line.

“Hyung come on!” Yugyeom

“Urm…I don’t think I want to ride this.” Jaebeom had a second thought when he saw the track and also the loud screaming from the other rider who already make Jaebeom’s knee shaking a little.

Jinyoung who saw how slowly Jaebeom’s expression change try to make him relax by joking around.

“You are not a scaredy-cat right?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrows towards Jaebeom

“Noooo.. I am not. It just urrghh forget it. Let just ride it. I wanna ride with you Yugyeom ah.” Jaebeom said and turn towards the ride but unfortunately both Bambam and Yugyeom already seat beside each other.

“ Unless you want to ride alone, we can sit together?” Jinyoung who already seated and make an angelic face who Jaebeom know he just make fun of him.

Jaebom sigh for a while and then with an sour face he sit beside Jinyoung.

“What with the face huh? You should enjoy this!!” Jinyoung

The ride attendant were fastening their belt and making sure everything alright.

“This is my first time ever ride this thing of course I am nervous.” Jaebeom

“You could hold my hand.” Jinyoung said while holding out his hand.

Jaebeom don’t know what happen but he actually feel a little blood rushes to his cheek. Maybe it’s the way Jinyoung offered his hand with his determine face or the way its sound natural when Jinyoung offered his help like he was used to it. This make Jaebeom believe he always done this to other people and his theory about flirty Jinyoung is on point.

But why does Jaebeom feel so awkward by it?

Its logical right? Because they are not like super close friend heck he used to hate him before this.

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung said while waving his hand at Jaebeom.

“Huh?” Jaebeom

“Are you zoning out right now?” Jinyoung

“Nah..Nothing.” Jaebeom said while holding with Jinyoung hand.

Fuck this Jaebeom thought. He was already afraid seeing how high and long the track is.

The things is Jaebeom did not realize the blush from Jinyoung hand and the way he let out a small gasp. He did not realized it because the ride already moving by the time he holding Jinyoung hand.

What a ride is all Jaebeom could think off. He never had a feeling like that before. The way his stomach churning and also the way the roller coaster ride make him scream out loud. He look so out of it and just realize how Jinyoung naturally helping him with his hair.

“Your hair look terrible.” Jinyoung said while trying to flatten down Jaebeom’s wild long hair.

“You don’t say.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom just let Jinyoung do everything while waiting for his brother who accompany Bambam to the nearest toilet when Bambam wanted to let out all his inside – Bambam’s own word. Jaebeom never thought Bambam will be the weak one after years knowing how adventurous Bambam is like really, sometimes Jaebeom just want to throw Bambam out of their small room just because his idea is so ridiculous.

Jaebeom who his knee still wobbly grab Jinyoung when he thinks he is going to fall face down to the asphalt road.

“Hey, hey.. Are you okay?” Jinyoung ask concernedly and grab Jaebeom’s arm.

“Sorry, I think the ride still making me dizzy.” Jaebeom chuckle a little bit and smile.

And those smile make Jinyoung heart beat faster. The way Jaebeom showing his straight but small teeth make Jinyoung wanted to squish or bop Jaebeom cheek. He wanted to do it so badly that he just clench his hand and can feel his own finger nails digging on his palm.

Jinyoung don’t think he can think straight when he near Jaebeom, so he let go of Jaebeom’s arm and it make Jaebeom stumble down.

“Hyung!!!” Yugyeom shout and run toward his brother.

Jinyoung who was just realize what he had done straight away come down and look at Jaebeom.

“Gosh, Jaebeom? Are you okay?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom face look blank but suddenly he burst into laugh fits. He laughs.

“Oh god, thanks Jinyoung I think I need that fall because now I am fine actually.” Jaebeom said and then laugh.

“Jinyoung hyung why are you do that?” Yugyeom

“I am sorry, I did not realize what I do.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung hyung the way you throw Jaebeom hyung away is really funny.” Bambam said while trying hard not to laugh.

“I did not throw Jaebeom away.” Jinyoung said defensively.

“Yes you do.” Yugyeom said while helping his brother up.

“Okay, enough. Its not Jinyoung fault okay. My knees giving out so sudden that my brain can't even give command to my body. It's fine. Not a scratch. Let's go!! We had a lot of rides to try!!.” Jaebeom

They went on a ride hunt and went to try as many rides as they can until their stomach grumbling asking for foods.

Jaebeom who already packed a lot of foods because he knows how expensive theme park food is. They found a place to eat and Jaebeom bring out his packed food.

“God! This is a lot!” Jinyoung

“Well we do have 2 hungry teenagers who need to replenish their energy after a lots of ride.” Jaebeom said while looking lovingly at both Bambam and Yugyeom.

“Well dig in. I make this not only for 2 brats. I make extra for brat no 3.” Jaebeom

“Are you calling me a brat?” Jinyoung

“I just did.” Jaebeom said then blow a raspberry.

Then both of them laugh.

Jinyoung and Jaebeom did not realize that they were being watch by 2 teenager and one of it is making a great assumption.

“Yugy? Is both of them dating?” Bambam talk slowly to make sure both of the hyung did not hear him.

“What? No..Euw…No. No way Jaebeom hyung will choose that Jinyoung hyung. Erk” Yugyeom

“You and your riddiculus brother complex. You realize that someday he will have a lover? Do you want some bastard to sweep away your brother or someone like Jinyoung hyung who look at your brother like he is his world?” Bambam

“What the heck? What are you talking about?” Yugyeom

“Don’t you ever deny the way Jinyoung hyung look at your brother. Even it's our first time meeting but I can see the love struck face Jinyoung had when he saw Jaebeom.” Bambam

“Wait? How do you know that?” Yugyeom

“Well I had my own way and itsthesamewayyoulookatme.” Bambam said but his voice become smaller and smaller.

“Excuse me? What?” Yugyeom

“Nothing!! I mean you know me? I am a hopeless romantic.” Bambam

“What are you talking about brats? Both of you keep whispering and Bambam look like he wears a blusher.” Jinyoung

“Nothing, old people like you don’t know how to live.” Bambam

“What is the correllation?” Jinyoung said confused with Bambam statement.

“Let it go, its Bambam.” Jaebeom

They continue playing and the theme park and its noon already. Jaebeom really wanted to try the merry-go-round since he was a child. So when they arrived at the merry-go-round or Royal Jubilee Carousel, Jaebeom was in awe. The carousel look so amazing with a dash of fairy tales. Jaebeom really wanted to ride this, but he is quite shy to even ask the other guy to play with him.

While Jaebeom contemplating whether to play the carousel or not. Jinyoung can see Jaebeom’s expression. The way Jaebeom look like he wanted to ride the carousel and the way his face turn into his thinking face. Jinyoung can connect the dots when Jaebeom keep looking at the carousel and his brother with Bambam who were just taking a few pictures.

Jinyoung had an idea and call both Bambam and Yugyeom and give them some money to buy anything they want. Both of them were schocked but accept the money and went looking for some souvenir shop.

“You can ride it if you want too.” Jinyoung

“What?” Jaebeom

“Your brother and Bambam is not around. You don’t need to be aware of them.” Jinyoung

“Where are there going? They can get lost!” Jaebeom

“No worry, they were just lurking around this area. Go ahead, go and ride the carousel.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung for a while then bit his lower lips and nods at Jinyoung. Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom skip toward the carousel.

He does look like a child, Jinyoung think.

Jinyoung saw the way Jaebeom choose the whitest horse he can find and after he rode it flashes a big smile toward Jinyoung.

And there the heart tugging slash heart beating faster. Jinyoung seriously can’t deny his feeling whenever Jaebeom smile like that. Jaebeom’s smile make Jinyoung remember the past where Jaebeom will wait for Jinyoung with his smile so bright that sometime Jinyoung kinda feel shy about it.

And its also make Jinyoung feel how stupid he is. He could get this view if he just accepted Jaebeom as his friend or even a lover.

Jinyoung self loathing being interupt when he heard Jaebeom call his name and see Jaebeom waving at him while laughing. Without a second thought he brings his phone out and capture the scene in front of him.

Jaebeom finished his ride just in time because both Bambam and Yugyeom smile sheepishly with both their hand had a souvenir.

“Whoa..what did you buy Yugyeom?” Jaebeom

“Nothing just a key chain.” Yugyeom said shyly

“That is all? You should buy more I had money you know.” Jabeom

“No, this is enough. By the way, thank you Jinyoung hyung.” Yugyeom

Jaebeom look at Jinyoung and Jinyoung can see how he wanted to argue about something, but he cut it off.

“Not a word Jaebeom, your brother is happy.” Jinyoung whisper to Jaebeom.

“Okay, let me buy you some churros.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung wanted to decline when suddenly Jaebeom cut him.

“Not a word Jinyoung shi.” Jaebeom smirk

They end their day taking a picture in front of the Everland. The picture turn out to be so pretty that they took a bunch of picture. They went back home with the sleeping teenagers at the back car seat while Jaebeom trying not to sleep and Jinyoung find it cute the way Jaebeom try to not yawn but after a few minutes Jaebeom also sleep.

Jinyoung don’t know why but he feel so happy today.


	13. MARK'ED

Jaebeom is mad.

That is an understatement, he is pissed off.

Jaebeom was just doing his work at his work room when suddenly the department wanted to do some fire drill in the middle of the day! He walks with the other student who also keep complaining about why the fuck they should have the fire drill in these hot weather?

It was until 2 hours and a half that everybody can go back to their respective work and just when Jaebeom arrived he saw his laptop fucking shut off because the battery is dead. Jaebeom was furious because he was editing one of his final year project (fyp) summary, and he did not save the document yet, and he prayed when he's waiting for his laptop to turn on that the auto saved will help him.

But just his luck because the document is not saved at all, and he tried everything he can to find the document and with an annoyed feeling he rewrite back his almost 3 pages of summary and saved it before he prints the document.

Then Jaebeom went to his fyp supervisor (sv) room just to get disappointed when the said sv was in a meeting. Jaebeom was hoping that the sv would be there to give him the green light as he was promised too.

Now without the green light from his sv he had to back track his work. He already had a guideline to follow. He supposed to start with his Introduction for his project this week but now he thinks he will need a new guideline. Jaebeom went to the main library a few blocks from his own department to find some new idea,

Jaebeom sigh.

This is not a good sign for him. He already need to back off some of his working hours just to focused on his fyp and thank god that his saving money is still there but Jaebeom is worried how to survive next month.

Jaebeom did not realize that someone is following him and watching him since he was at the Art Department.

Jaebeom let out a loud gasp when suddenly someone throws a bag at the table. After apologizing to a few students, Jaebeom look back at the perpetrator and there standing while grinning is Mark Tuan.

“Why did you do that” Jaebeom quietly hissing at Mark

“Sorry! I just missed you. It was a long time since we meet.” Mark

“Yeah, you are busy with your work?” Jaebeom

“Yup! I need to accompany my father to visits some of our shareholders. Same old, same old. So how life?” Mark

“Same old, same old.” Jaebeom lazily answer.

“Touché. Actually I wanted to know when will we go for our date?” Mark

“Excuse me? What? Date?” Jaebeom

“Don’t say you forgot? Thank god I record our conversation about it.” Mark

“Firstly, it feels creepy knowing you record our conversation. Secondly, we already had our date with Jinyoung last time. No?” Jaebeom

“Like I said before, its not a date! I just ask you out to eat lunch only. I told you right?” Mark

“Yeah you did, but sorry Mark. Today is not good.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Mark

Jaebeom look at the way Mark and can see he genuinely concern about Jaebeom being. Jaebeom never had someone that worried about him except for his little brother and also his stupid best friend Jackson. Jaebeom feels his heart warm when he sees how Mark also pout his face like he is sad knowing that today is not a good day for Jaebeom.

“Nothing, its just silly things.” Jaebeom

“Even if it’s a silly thing for you, I wanted to know. What happen? Who make my…. My… Could I call you my date or does it sound creepy?” Mark

Jaebeom chuckle a little.

“There you smile!” Mark

Jaebeom just shake his head.

“Can you just call me Jaebeom? Like other NORMAL people call me?” Jaebeom

“But I don’t want to be the NORMAL people for you. I want to be SPECIAL.” Mark

Jaebeom can feel his cheek blushed, and he also knows Mark see it too because now Mark is not grinning his silly smile, but he's doing the knowing grinning smile.

“Stop it.” Jaebeom

“What?” Mark

“Flirting with me.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Mark

“I feel something and I don’t know why.” Jaebeom

“You feel something whenever I do these flirting with you?” Mark

“Yeah.” Jaebeom said timidly.

“But you don’t know what it is?” Mark

“Yes, I told you.” Jaebeom

“Oh god! You are so cute Jaebeom! You are really oblivious right?” Mark said and giggling.

Jaebeom don’t know why Mark giggling, but he actually loves the sound of it. It's soothing. Just a serene sound.

“Jaebeom? You really don’t know anything about love right?” Mark

“No… I do know that when someone falls in love its love?” Jaebeom

“Aishh, you really don’t know anything about your own feelings right?” Mark

“My feeling? Of course, I know!” Jaebeom

Mark

“Well I do have a crush when I was a teenager. So…” Jaebeom

“Teenager? That’s a long time ago. So you really never fall in love or had any relationship after your devastating first love?” Mark

Jaebeom nod.

“Why not?” Mark

Jaebeom kinda feel weird on how Mark suddenly talk with him about his feeling and relationship, but he also surprised how he talk freely like he used to be defensive towards his personal life but with Mark, it comes out naturally.

Jaebeom ponder a little.

“Let’s talk somewhere else. I don’t think it's appropriate to talk here. We will bother other student.” Jaebeom

“Sound good!” Mark

Both of them went to the main cafeteria first but when they see how full of people there they exchange their mind and wanted to go to the nearest café but then stumble into Jaebeom silly friend Wang Jackson.

“Jay B! My man!.” Jackson said then tightly hug Jaebeom.

Mark who were shocked by how Jackson intimately hug Jaebeom took Jaebeom away from Jackson.

“Hey why did you do that?” Jackson said with his frustrated voice and a pouty mouth.

“Why are you hugging Jaebeom and calling him your man.” Mark standing in front of Jaebeom when he saw how Jackson tries to take Jaebeom.

Jackson sigh and put his hand on his waist.

“Well he is my MAN and I can do anything about it.” Jackson

“No he is not your man. He is your friend. You are friend with him right Jaebeom?” Mark turn toward Jaebeom to make sure that his info is right.

Jaebeom just nod.

“Jaebeom! How coud you do that to me? We are more than friend.” Jackson said then get beside Jaebeom to shake his body.

“Really?” Mark

“Stop both of you!” Jaebeom said with a loud voice but not like screaming just to make both of his friend stop behaving like a child.

And its work when both Jackson and Mark standing still with their head down.

“Jackson how many times I told you don’t ever speak something that can make other people think we are more than friend.” Jaebeom

“But we are.” Jackson said defensively.

“But not like that, we are just best friend. You make Mark here think of us like a couple.” Jaebeom

“But we are a couple! A couple of best friend!!” Jackson

Jaebeom groans when Jackson just keep hitting his arm.

“You think its funny eh? You are straight.” Jaebeom

“Nope… Not anymore.. I now pronounced myself as a Bi.” Jackson

“What? Jackson you can’t just say something like this for a joke.” Jaebeom

“No-No-No, I m not joking! I am serious. I just realized it.” Jackson

“Is this because of your hot new gym friend?” Jaebeom

“Well you should see him he is so hot that can make me go gay for him.” Jackson

“No thank you.” Jaebeom and Mark said simultaneously.

“Offff both of you in sync. But its not because of that. I will let you know later. I need to go now and Jaebeom don’t worry okay?” Jackson

“I am not worried?” Jaebeom

“Well in that case I am not a man lol I know your face Jaebeom.” Jackson

“No I am not, Mark?” Jaebeom

“Well you do look like a worried man.” Mark

“Urghh whatever, tell me later or whenever you like.” Jaebeom

“Will do! Bye guys! And Mark? No naughty thinking okay?” Jackson said after waving bye to both Mark and Jaebeom.

Jackson remarks make both of Mark and Jaebeom blushed.

“Sorry about that.” Jaebeom

“No worries, we have been classmate for so long that I kinda know Jackson antics? Like phew that guy is a handful.” Mark

“Yeah he is, but he really a good and kind guy. He is just overenthusiastic and loud,” Jaebeom said while chuckling.

“You said like you were annoyed at him but I can see how your eyes look softer when you speak with Jackson and now the way you describe him like he is very precious for you.” Mark

“I do?” Jaebeom

“Yeah and I wanted you to speak about me like that or more. I wanted to be your precious person too.” Mark

Mark can see how Jaebeom become speechless with his bold statement. Mark don’t know why he always become more open or bolder when he is with Jaebeom. Mark is not the kind of guy who openly flirted or even show his true expression to other people. Mark is always calm and collect because he was trained since kid to be like that but with Jaebeom he become a straightforward guy who forget about anything else.

“Wow Mark, you and your cheesy pick up line.” Jaebeom said while laughing.

Now they were just waiting for their order to arrive.

“That is not cheesy. I speak truthfully.” Mark

“Sometime I wonder what did you see in me that you suddenly flirt with me? Like why Mark?” Jaebeom

“Well I might sound stupid but yeah love in the first sight? I know we meet because I accidentally broke your camera but the first time I saw you I seriously think that you were so pretty. I mean with how the light at that time make you look like an angel? Don’t laugh. I don’t know why I am really struck by your beauty. I mean I saw other beautiful man or women but I never feel like what I feel with you.” Mark

“Like what?” Jaebeom

“Like…like… You know like, like you wanted to be with someone so strong and wanted no one else? I felt that and it make me wanted to see you the next day and after become friend with you. I get to know you and yup you make me want to protect you and be with you. And before you said we can stay as a friend. I don’t want to be just a friend with you. I know this because I had a few or more thoughts that I want to do with you and its not appropriate for it to be ‘just friend’. I want more. ” Mark

Jaebeom can feel how genuine Mark speech is when his face dreamily remember their past encounters and also how he told how he wanted to be more than just a friend.

Mark’s speech make something squirming inside Jaebeom’s body like there is an energy inside his body spreading a warm feeling. Jaebeom never been confessed before mostly because he turns down every thing before someone started because Jaebeom never thought he had time and energy to be in a relationship.

But Mark is different, he keeps on flirting and keep staying true with his word. He wanted to be more than a friend with Jaebeom and to be honest Jaebeom like the way Mark talk with him with eagerness like he is a child.

“ More than friend? You mean like b-boyfriend I mean lover?” Jaebeom

“Yes.” Mark said firmly

“I don’t know a lot about relationship but you had to have feeling of love towards each other to be a couple?” Jaebeom

“That is true.” Mark

“So are you sure you had feelings towards me? I mean are you in love with me?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom do you really want me to say those word then you know how I feel?” Mark

“No, I did not mean that. I just, truthfully I am afraid. I never had someone so stubbornly confessed their feeling like you, usually they interested with me but after a few tries they just let me be and its like a routine for me. Someone tries to confess but after, after a few tries they just give up. I mean just think. You are the one who approached me but then when I ignore you just let go? It does not prove anything to me.” Jaebeom

“Or you just being hard to get?” Mark

“Am not!! Well what should I do if someone from another department suddenly come and bring a big bouquet of roses and confessed to you? I don’t even know his name for god’s sake. You want to just giggle away and accept the flower and be a couple with that stranger? Sorry not me.” Jaebeom

“Whoah, I am glad you are like this. I actually know a few people who swoon to the stranger after they gifted them with gifts and it was kinda creepy but who am I to judge. Or swoon whenever someone confessed their heartfelt confession and just agree because it was romantic.” Mark said sarcastically

Jaebeom just chuckle. He admits he really feels normal when he is with Mark. Normal as in talking with Mark is like chatting with someone you already knows for years. Jaebeom loves these feeling.

And without thinking Jaebeom blurted.

“Do you want to try?”

“Try what?” Mark

“Be more than a friend?” Jaebeom

“WHAT? WAIT….WHAT?” Mark

“I mean I like being with you and I don’t mind your pick up line.” Jaebeom

“Oh my god! Jaebeom are you serious?” Mark

“You don’t want me to be serious?” Jaebeom

“No….No…No I don’t mean that. I just can I hug you?” Mark

“Okay.” Jaebeom

The second Jaebeom answered okay Mark stand up from his chair and went to Jaebeom and pull him out from the chair and give Jaebeom a hug.

A really warm hug.

“Thank you Jaebeom. Thank you!” Mark

Mark tighten his hug and Jaebeom heart actually skip a beat, and he hug Mark back.

Jaebeom really don’t mind this at all.


	14. BITTER REALITY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! No worries guy, this story will continue.

Jinyoung is in a good mood. Its been a few day after he went to the Everland with Jaebeom and he still remember the memories of that day.

As usual he wakes up doing his own morning routine and getting ready to go to his first class for today but after he check his email address the class is cancel ,yeap he had a few free hours so he decided to just went to his favourite breakfast shop to eat breakfast.

Jinyoung ordered his usual breakfast food but with strawberry milkshake. He remembered how Jaebeom always had strawberry in his lunch box and also sometimes he give Jinyoung some strawberry theme dessert.

Thinking about the young shy Jaebeom with his big smile offering Jinyoung a lunch box make Jinyoung feels giddy. Jinyoung continue eating his breakfast and when he was just checking his mail he got an email from his thesis supervisor (sv), His sv already granted his topic and summary for his thesis and its make Jinyoung happy. Now he can continue his thesis writing.

Jinyoung decided that today is his lucky day and guess what? The first person he meet with is Jaebeom. He saw Jaebeom walking with a melon bread in hand.

“Jaebeom!” Jinyoung scream and runs toward Jaebeom

“Hi Jinyoung! Wow you look happy today.” Jaebeom

“Well something good going to happen for me. I can feel it.” Jinyoung said excitedly

“Okay, congrats?” Jaebeom

“Yes, believe me. I get enough sleep and also my first morning class is cancel and that is the only class I have for today.” Jinyoung

“Wow, a good enough sleep for senior? And also class cancel? It really is your lucky day! So what are you doing here?” Jaebeom

“I need to find information for my thesis and started writing it.” Jinyoung

“Really? Lucky you! I could join you if my sv give me the green light for my summary.” Jaebeom

“Aww that suck. I really hate it when I need to wait for my sv approval.” Jinyoung

“Yeah, I need to go see my sv back so wish me luck!” Jaebeom

“Good luck!!” Jinyoung said and wave good bye to Jaebeom.

Today is really his lucky day.

Jinyoung spent his free time at the library. He already wrote a guideline for his thesis topic and right now he is collecting the informationa and data before started writing it. Jinyoung really focused doing his thesis when the familiar voice greeted him.

“You already start with your thesis writing?” Jackson

“Hey Jackson.” Jinyoung

“Man you are fast. I still thinking which topic to choose.” Jackson

“Urmmm I think you are the only one who did not have the topic yet? Everyone started already, the other at least already know their topic.” Jinyoung

“Really? Am I screwed?” Jackson

“I don’t think so. You are smart Jackson. You can handle it.” Jinyoung

“You think?” Jackson

“No, I know.” Jinyoung

“You are a good man. By the way can I ask you something?” Jackson

“About what?” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom.” Jackson

“Jaebeom? What about him?” Jinyoung

“Well I don’t know if he realize it or not but I do know his first crush name is also Jinyoung and you said you guys know each other from his old high school so I wondering if you and Jinyoung is the same person?” Jackson

“Urmmmm, if I am? What about it? Am I in trouble now?” Jinyoung

“No.. I just, I don’t know why but I still remember the time we talk about it and it was when we are drunk. But I still remember Jaebeom sad expression. He look so down for a reason and then he keep mumbling about something that I don’t understand. I just wanted to know who the hell that make my friend making that sad expression.” Jackson

“ I don’t know If I should tell you but yes I am the same Jinyoung.” Jinyoung

“Really? Wow. I really wanted to meet you and see who the heck is Jaebeom crush and it was you? Huh small world eh?” Jackson

“Are you mad at me?” Jinyoung

“Nah, I am not. I don’t know what your past is with Jaebeom. It just I am curious about it and wanted to know.” Jackson

Jinyoung already stop reading the book and just staring at Jackson.

“By the way, I have one more question.” Jackson

“What?” Jinyoung

“How long you realize you had feelings towards Jaebeom.” Jackson said and raised his eyebrows.

Jinyoung gasp a little before he calm himself down.

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung try to act normal

“Don’t you even try these act when you just gaping earlier. I know you. I mean I don’t know you but I know when someone is in love and you can’t hide it from me.” Jackson

“How do you know?” Jinyoung

“Not even a denial eh? You really love Jaebeom huh?” Jackson

“No.. I mean.. No. What are you talking about?” Jinyoung

“Stop with the act Jinyoung. I saw how you looking at my friend whenever you guys are together. When you look at Jaebeom your eye sparkle. Like god you should tone down your heart eyes toward him. Luckily Jaebeom is really a oblivious guy. He will never know about these things unless you tell him face to face.” Jackson

Jaebeom just stare into his laptop.

“Just an advice? Just be truthful. Jaebeom like honest people. That is all he really care about and also if you really do have feeling for him just say it and see what happen. Don’t be like me. I was so into being his friend and when I already realize it I was too late in this best friend trope.” Jackson

“You like Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“Of course who doesn’t? But don’t worry, I had already grasp my own feeling and I don’t want to lose Jaebeom as a friend just because of my little crush.” Jackson said and laugh

“Doesn’t your heart hurt?” Jinyoung

“Yes it does, but you know what I realized my feeling so late and I try to justify by me being straight when I know Bi people exist. But then I think I would become crazy if Jaebeom suddenly hate me or being awkward around me just because of it. My feeling is not that deep yet but I don’t know about you though.” Jackson

“What about me?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung stop this I don’t know about what you talking about shit right now. I want to help you. Even though its hurt me but I want to find someone for Jaebeom.” Jackson

“And you think I am suitable for him?” Jinyoung

“Nah, I don’t know but I do remember our first meet and the way your eyes throw dagger at me just because you saw my hand around Jaebeom. By the way I can see how you act extra careful toward Jaebeom like you think before you speak.” Jackson

“I do?” Jinyoung

“Yes and you better act fast because I saw someone who also have his eye full of love when he see Jaebeom too.” Jackson

“Who?” Jinyoung

“You will see! Need to go!.” Jackson

Jackson bid the confused Jinyoung and went out cheerfully.

Jinyoung never thought that Jackson going to share all his feeling? Secret? With Jinyoung and knowing that Jackson also harbor feeling for Jaebeom make his heart uneasy. Jinyoung will definitely can’t win if Jackson around. Jinyoung already saw how different Jaebeom treat Jackson and Jinyoung is sure that Jaebeom will definitely thinks about Jackson feeling and accept his confession if Jackson confessed which he doesn’t and Jinyoung were glad.

Jinyoung also feel uneasy with Jackson statement about he know someone else love Jaebeom. Jinyoung had an inkling that it was Mark and not some random guy who much better than Jinyoung.

Suddenly his happy mood turn sour, Jinyoung know he do not had any chance with Jaebeom because of their past but Jinyoung wanted to hold the one fact that Jaebeom had a crush on him for 3 years. But now its been another 3 years, with how their meet few month ago making it easier to say that Jaebeom already lost his interest toward Jinyoung.

Jinyoung feel dejected and he thinks he need to tell Jaebeom all his feeling so its up to Jaebeom to reject him or reciprocate his feeling even when Jinyoung know the chances is almost negative.

Jinyoung pack up his things and run towards the exit. He definitely don’t know where he is heading to but he need to find Jaebeom as soon as possible and thankfully he found him with Mark holding their hand while talking.

Wait.

What?

Mark and Jaebeom holding hands?

Jinyoung can’t feel his face. Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound around him and all the light dimmer and he can only see Mark and Jaebeom like they are under the spotlight.

The way their hand intertwine. The way Jaebeom slightly leaning closer toward Mark. The way Mark look so happy and giddy with his ears red as an ripe strawberry.

What had happen?

***

Mark wake up with a very happy mood. He definitely sleep soundly after having a call conversation with Jaebeom last night. The way they just talk and talk about small things. About Mark’s family and about Jaebeom’s little brother Yugyeom. It just like a normal conversation but Mark feel so high with happiness. He never though Jaebeom will agree to try being more than a friend.

Mark had ask Jaebeom last night officially if Jaebeom is okay if Mark call him as his boyfriend. Even when its not proper but Mark thinks its better like this because he does think Jaebeom is always the shy one who maybe appreciate some more low key things.

Mark had to wait for a few second before he heard the muffle yes and after Jaebeom clear his throat he definitely said…

“We are in a relationship Mark. Don’t worry okay?”

These word had Mark jumping out of his bed screaming and then after promising each other to meet after Jaebeom class, they both bid goodnight. Mark really wanted to call Jinyoung to tell his best friend about it but then when he saw the time he decided to let Jinyoung know tomorrow.

He can’t wait to announce that he has Lim Jaebeom as his boyfriend!

Mark is waiting for Jaebeom class to finished and he feels so fidgety. He suddenly had those anxiety feeling of what if yesterday is only his hallucination and Jaebeom will greet him usually as a friend and not a boyfriend.

But all of these thought disappear when he saw Jaebeom smiling towards him and it was the different smile he usually do. Its not the timid smile but a big smile that reaches his eyes. Jaebeom walk to him and before Mark even uttered a word, Jaebeom hug him.

“Sorry.” Jaebeom

“No, its fine. You can hug me whenever you like.” Mark said nervously.

“I have been thinking last night and I know I am late but I do have feeling for you Mark and I don’t want you to think the other way just because my previous action toward your flirting.” Jaebeom

“Oh god Jaebeom you always caught me off guard!” Mark said and Jaebeom can see Mark ears turn red.

“I just want to make it clear so you don’t have any second thought about being my more than a friend.” Jaebeom

“Boyfriend. Jaebeom, you can say the word.” Mark

“I don’t know if I like the word boyfriend because I keep remember about Jackson word. He said you are my friend and you are a boy so you are my boyfriend whenever I ask him to never call me his boyfriend. So whenever I said the boyfriend words there is the bad taste in my mouth.” Jaebeom

“Well we can find another word to describe our blossoming relationship.” Mark tease

“Stop, you know what I mean.” Jaebeom said and started to walk.

Mark automatically walk beside Jaebeom.

“Yeah I know. Well I am glad we having these kind of conversation after we become more than a friend in just a day.” Mark chuckle

“Hurrm what normal people address themselves when they are in a relationship?” Jaebeom

“Well there is a couple…. Long time ago they call as courtesan? I don’t know much about history. But sometime couple also known as lover.” Mark

“But we still did not said the 3 words yet.” Jaebeom

“Do you want me to say it now?” Mark

“Mark no..I wanted to hear it when you are ready to say the word.” Jaebeom

“I am ready. You know that!” Mark

“You know what I mean.” Jaebeom said while rolled his eyes toward Mark

“Yes I know.” Mark said and slyly take Jaebeom’s hand

“What this” Jaebeom ask while taking both his hand and Mark’s hand in front of Mark’s face.

“Well we should practice right? I mean…. If you don’t want to tell other people about us. This is like a low key things to do so they know we are together?” Mark

“Holding each other hand?” Jaebeom

“Actually its more like intertwine our hands” Mark said and intertwine their hand together.

Jaebeom can feel the heat on his face but just shrug it off.

“Okay.” Jaebeom

Mark were flabbergasted for a while then laugh. They walking with their intertwine hand and just laugh about how silly they being.

Honestly Jaebeom did not mind at all of them being more than a friend.

***

Jinyoung standing still at just looking at the pair in front of him until someone bump into him. After he said sorry. He turn and saw the both pair were coming toward him.

“Jinyoung!” Mark said while hugging Jinyoung.

That is the only time when Jinyoung saw Mark let go of Jaebeom’s hand. He saw how Mark swing their hand together when they walk towards Jinyoung.

“Mark and Jaebeom? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung

“Well I just waiting for Jaebeom’s class to finished.” Mark

“Yeah? What for? Do you guys had any plan together?” Jinyoung

“No but that is what sweetheart do.” Mark

“Sweetheart?” Jaebeom

“Yeah, I like the sound of it. Are you fine with it?” Mark

Jinyoung at the same time were so confused with Mark and Jaebeom’s conversation.

“Urmm…Excuse me? What?” Jinyoung

“I want to tell you last night but its kinda late but here this! Jaebeom finally agree to be more than just a friend!” Mark

“You mean boyfriend? Like a couple?” Jinyoung

“Yes Jinyoung but Jaebeom here don’t like the word boyfriend so sweetheart it is! We are a sweetheart!” Mark

“Well it does sound weird but kinda cute.” Jaebeom

“What? Wait! Hold a minute. Is this real? Both of you becoming a couple? Or is this another misunderstanding?” Jinyoung

“Nope, its real. Ask Jaebeom.” Mark

Jinyoung looking at Jaebeom and now he realize how Jaebeom’s cheek had a little colour in it and the way his eyes glimmer when he look at Mark.

Oh no, Jinyoung thought.

I am screwed.

“Jinyoung? Why do you look so pale?” Mark

“Urm, nothing. Urmm…Congratulation? I hope both of you will always be happy with each other.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can feel the bitterness when he uttered those words. He never thought he will feel so jealous with Mark. He had never been this jealous before because he always be fine with anything he get and usually he is the one who never get petty or jealous when its about his friend.

But this.

This is different. He suddenly feel like Mark stole Jaebeom away from him. Jaebeom had a crush for him for a long time. Its not fair because Jinyoung just realized his feeling toward Jaebeom and before he even begin telling Jaebeom about it, suddenly Jaebeom is Mark’s boyfriend?

This is not it.

Nope.

No.

Nope.


	15. JINYOUNG'S PLAN

Jinyoung who still can’t grasp what just happen walk away from the couple and straight to the toilet. He took a deep breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Jinyoung washes his face with the cold water and then his mind finally can think.

Jinyoung need to make Jaebeom realize than he still in love with him.

Right?

I mean how do Jaebeom know he doesn't have any feeling toward Jinyoung anymore? Mark is his best friend and he will never let Jaebeom hurt Mark feeling.

Right?

Jinyoung scoffed loudly, how stupid he is. Of course he will not meddle in Mark and Jaebeom relationship. He is not that petty. Well he still feels jealous but the way Mark smile is worth every hurt in Jinyoung’s heart.

Okay so Jinyoung decided he is not going to be some jerk friend to both Mark and Jaebeom. So he need to be happy or pretend to be happy about the news. Jinyoung don’t know what he going to do about this really good news? He will try his best to act like their dating will not affect him.

So right now he need to go back to the newly couple and act like usual.

Jinyoung don’t know if Jaebeom and Mark still waiting for him or already leave him but he was glad seeing them at the same place he walk away from. Jinyoung confidently walk towards them but then all his resolution to not be a jerk friend suddenly crumble a little when he saw how Mark’s hand is now on Jaebeom’s waist and the way Mark’s intimately standing near Jaebeom.

How many days they being couple again?

“Where are you?” Mark

“Sorry…Stomach problem.” Jinyoung

“Are you fine? Do you need some medicine?” Jaebeom ask Jinyoung with his concern voice.

No..I don’t need any medicine, I just want you – Jinyoung thought.

“No..I am fine already. So when this actually happen? I missed the notification or anything? I never thought you like Mark in that way.” Jinyoung

“Well it was a surprise for me too. I also don’t know what happen but its kinda feel nice being wanted by someone and the way Mark show how he really want us to be more than friend. I just say yes.” Jaebeom

“You are not playing with Mark’s feeling right?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung!.” Mark gasp.

Jinyoung can see the hurt feeling in Jaebeom eyes.

“I am not that kind of person.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom, sorry. Don’t take it to heart. Jinyoung sometimes protective towards me, over protective. He doesn’t mean that. Right Jinyoung?” Mark said and glare at Jinyoung

“Yeah, just asking. You don’t need to be work up.” Jinyoung

“Excuse me? Okay. I am chill.” Jaebeom said then he walk away from Jinyoung and Mark.

“Jinyoung…Please. Why are you doing that?” Mark said and then run to find Jaebeom

“What?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung feel stupid afterwards.

He should be the one who need to get closer with Jaebeom but now he make Jaebeom’s upset with him. This is all because his jealousy. Fuck this feeling. He don’t want to be the receiver from Jaebeom’s glare. The one Jaebeom’s shot at him earlier. Jinyoung should know better, he should know that his words jab toward Jaebeom is really unnecessary.

Jaebeom is not in the one in fault. He did not do anything.

Park Jinyoung is the one who were always late. He was late when he wanted to apologize to Jaebeom after he scream and humiliate Jaebeom and he also the one who late at realizing his own feelings no scratch that, he always know he had feeling toward Jaebeom but he was a coward.

Now he just need to face the reality.

Jaebeom will never be his.

Never in the past, never will in the future.

***

Mark try to talk with Jaebeom but Jaebeom walk even faster when he realize Mark follow him.

“Jaebeom! Please wait.” Mark

“What?” Jaebeom sigh then stop walking.

“Sorry about Jinyoung, he didn't mean it.” Mark

“How do you know that?” Jaebeom

“Well he is my best friend. I know him. He had a poisonous mouth but he is a kind man.” Mark

“I mean I don’t really mind with what he said to me which is wrong, but the fact that he had that thought make me really think that we took things too fast in this relationship?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom, don’t say that. I mean we know each other in a short amount of time but I do really like you and I don’t want to be the guy that will regret if you end up with someone else and not me. We are in the right path. We just started Jaebeom. We had a lot of time to figure this things call relationship because fuck I don’t have any idea what it is about. You are the first person I confessed too and I am glad I do that. You don’t know how I feels so happy waking up knowing that I can call you my sweetheart? I am so happy about it.” Mark said then he connect their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Mark

Jaebeom gasp.

“You said the words.” Jaebeom

“Don’t act like you are so shocked about it. You know my feelings. I just want to say out loud and don’t think that you need to say it to me. Tell me when you are ready.” Mark then give Jaebeom hug.

“Thank you.” Jaebeom said and hug Mark back

“Well for someone who had never any romantic thought you really don’t mind skin ship right? Like yesterday you just fall into my hug.” Mark tease.

“Stop it, I mean I like hugging. I am friend with Jackson for a reason.” Jaebeom chuckle

“Yes I still remember when we all just start introducing ourselves for the first time Jackson straight hug me then Jinyoung. Its was awkward but its there no harm in it.

“Mark?” Jaebeom

“Yes?” Mark

“Thank you again, I am sorry if our being more than friend make Jinyoung awkward….”

“Stop it Jaebeom, don’t you worry about a thing. I will talk to him later. We are buddies for live. So he will eventually be happy for me. I mean us.” Mark

***

Mark invite Jinyoung for a late night drink in their favourite stall near Jinyoung’s apartment. Jinyoung kinda hesitate for a while but accept it. He need to deal with these annoying feeling he get whenever he heard Mark talk happily.

It should have been me – Jinyoung thought

“So? You and Jaebeom?” Jinyoung started after Mark pour him a shot of soju.

“Yes, are you surprise?” Mark

“Honestly? Not at all. You told me you had a crush with him the first time you meet.” Jinyoung

“You remember?” Mark

How can I forget the face you made like you were love sick. The way you describe Jaebeom that day make me feel uneasy but I never thought your infatuation towards Jaebeom turn into something bigger.

Jinyoung drink the soju in one shot and let out a loud hissing voice.

“Well you look like a stupid person that day. Keep rambling about Jaebeom.” Jinyoung chuckle

Even when Jinyoung said Jaebeom’s name already make Mark smile.

“Really?” Mark

“Yeah, I am sorry about earlier. I don’t know what happen to me.” Jinyoung

“Yeah you sound like you were jealous.” Mark said then pour another shot of soju to Jinyoung.

“I am jealous.” Jinyoung said without even thinking.

Mayday…Mayday…What the heck are you talking about Jinyoung? Are you drunk? Already? Jinyoung is a light drinker but not this light. He knows he is not drunk yet. But why he said that?

“Sorry?” Mark confusedly ask Jinyoung.

“I mean in general, like who had thought that between us you are the one end up with a boyfriend first.” Jinyoung

Mark let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah right? I am quite surprise too but yeah falling in love totally changes me. I made a bolder move even when I don’t realize it.” Mark

“How do you do that? I mean being bold and brazen about your feeling. I know you Mark, you are not like that at all.” Jinyoung

“How? I don’t know that but when I first meet Jaebeom, I had these feelings that I want him? Not in a bad way, shit I need to rephrase that. I mean I just wanted to protect him from the frown in his foreheads and also the way he glare at me make me feels something in my heart. I sound silly but that night when I think or imagine about Jaebeom then suddenly there is other guy coming and snatch him away from me. I was literally jump out from my bed and that when I realize I don’t like seeing him with the other guy. The only way so that no one take him away from me is make him mine and that is why I just go for it.” Mark

Jinyoung saw how Mark really, really, really into Jaebeom.

Part of his heart is happy that he knows Jaebeom is in a good hand but the other part of his heart wanted to be the one who take a good care for Jaebeom. Jinyoung don’t like when his mind keep remind him that he wanted Jaebeom for himself.

“So Jinyoung, you friend with Jaebeom before right? Tell me more about him pleas? Anything.” Mark

“Well he used to be the talk of the school when he confessing to the popular student at that time.” Jinyoung

“Really?” Mark giggle.

Jinyoung know Mark is drunk now when he let out a giggle like a girl, so Jinyoung wanted to just tell Mark so that he will not feel guilty hiding Jaebeom’s crush on him before.

“Yes, there is a popular student in the school who always hang out with another rich and stupid kids at school. Jaebeom fall in love with the boy and confessed his feeling but then the boy rejected him because the boy is stupid at that time. He was so into being a popular guy and don’t want to make his popularity went away if he accept the loner who the guy think is so cute playing with the cat or helping the grandma with the stall. After he get rejected by the guy, Jaebeom still keep around the boy hoping for them to be friend but because of the peer pressure from the boy friend. The popular boy keep pushing Jaebeom away even when he love the food that Jaebeom packed. Suddenly some bad rumors circling around the school about Jaebeom and the popular boy get mad and lashes his anger toward Jaebeom. They lose contact at the end” Jinyoung

Jinyoung look at Mark who already put his head at the table. Jinyoung’s mind already being intoxicated continue the story.

“But that’s not all that happen. The stupid popular guy found Jaebeom back and they become friend but then all the memories make the popular guy remember something he wanted to forget. He try really hard but now he can’t keep his feelings anymore. That popular guy love Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“What about Jaebeom?” Mark

“I love Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung suddenly sober when he said those word. He look at Mark and glad that Mark totally passed out. He call a taxi for Mark and after he make sure Mark safely tucked inside the taxi he went and call another taxi for himself.

Jinyoung don’t know why but he ended up being in front of Dongbaek Restaurant who already closes.

He figured that out but Jinyoung still watching and stare and the windows above the restaurant.

Is Jaebeom asleep right now? The light is off.

Jinyoung wanted to scream out loud. To say he love Jaebeom. He wanted to scream in the middle of the night so the other people should know how Jinyoung feels toward Jaebeom. How stupid he is for rejecting Jaebeom long ago. How stupid he feels when he knows Jaebeom is together with Mark.

Stupid.

Fucking, stupid looking Mark.

Jinyoung take a deep breath before he walks back but there is someone in front of him.

There is a wide eye Jaebeom in front of him. Jinyoung panic and try to think if he just imagine he screaming or he really do.

“Jinyoung? Why are you screaming in the middle of the night?” Jaebeom

“I-I am not!.” Jinyoung stuttered.

“Are you drunk right now? Why are you here?” Jaebeom

“You did not hear what I said right?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung know he is drunk but he is not drunk enough seeing a little blush at Jaebeom’s cheeks.

“You heard it!” Jinyoung accused Jaebeom like he done something wrong, well for slightly intoxicated Jinyoung. Jaebeom already heard his confession without permission.

“No I don’t! Just go back home Jinyoung, It almost 2 am.” Jaebeom said the he walk toward the building block.

“Yah stop for a while!.” Jinyoung said then get in front of Jaebeom and stop him for entering the door.

“What? Jinyoung its late? I need to get to sleep. I am so tired.” Jaebeom

“Listen here listen.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom just stare at Jinyoung with his little frown.

“Whatever you heard is right.” Jinyoung

“Yeah I know you did not have any intention to…Wait? What?” Jaebeom stop talking and looking confused.

“I said, whatever thing you heard me talking, screaming. Its true.” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, you are drunk for fuck sake. Go back home and stop whatever this is.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom try really hard to make Jinyoung go away while trying to cover his heated face.

“You blushing? I know you blushing. You still had feeling toward me. I know it.” Jinyoung said while pumping his knuckle in the air.

“No I am not blushing and I don’t have any feeling towards you.” Jaebeom

“How do you know? Prove it to me.” Jinyoung

“How can I do that?” Jaebeom

“Kiss me. If you can kiss me then I know you are not into me anymore but if you can’t kiss me then I know you still love me.” Jinyoung

“PARK JINYOUNG! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.” Jaebeom angrily push Jinyoung away.

Jinyoung stumble a little but he walk away. Jinyoung know he has done something over the line. He dejectedly walk away and afraid with how Jaebeom will treat him in the future when someone turn his body and kissed him.

It just a small peck but Jinyoung can feel the soft lip and when he try to take a deeper kiss Jaebeom push him away.

“Now you believe me right? I don’t have any feeling toward you and please never said anything about our past. Just get lost.” Jaebeom said then walk away.

Jinyoung can’t remember how he walk home but he still feels the lingering feeling in his lips. Jaebeom kissed him. Jaebeom kiss him to prove that he don’t have any feeling towards him anymore.

Jinyoung are sad. He is so fucking sad.

Jaebeom don’t know why he do that, why he kissed Jinyoung.

Well partly because he is annoyed by the way Jinyoung still think he had his way with Jaebeom. Saying something stupid like kissed me then I believed you don’t have any feeling towards me. But then he also feels something when he was just walking home after the job and hearing someone screaming his name and say ‘I love you’.

The feelings in his heart make him feel guilty because right now he is Mark’s sweetheart. Jaebeom rigorously shake his head to make the feels in his lips gone.

Is he a cheater now?

Jaebeom just groan and walk away and try his best to forget about the confession and also the kiss. His first kiss.


	16. JEALOUSY

Jinyoung wakes up groggily. He hates it when he sleep while being drunk. He can’t even remember what happen last night.

He had a man drink with Mark and then what?

Jinyoung hopes that he did not do anything stupid.

***

Jaebeom still can’t sleep after what had happen last night. He remembered that he being upset with Jinyoung but in his mind he knows that it’s not about Jinyoung action but his own reaction about the kiss.

Yes he is quiet angry with Jinyoung but the kiss does feel nice?

Urghhh

What am I thinking?

I already had Mark for god sake!

A few weeks later,

Yes, Park Jinyoung is jealous. He tried his hardest to not spend the time with the newly couple. Yup he done everything he can do to not even bump into Jaebeom. He can handle Mark even when Mark being so talkative about how cute Jaebeom as a boyfriend and Jinyoung try so hard not to punch Mark's silly lovesick look. Mark being these happy really worth all the bad feeling Jinyoung get whenever Mark smiling when he talk about Jaebeom.

Yes he is childish, he does not want to be that bad friend for Mark. He love Mark but he is also super jealous and mad that he actually can have Jaebeom as his boyfriend if he just admit his feeling toward Jaebeom.

The next time they meet its not only with Mark being super close with Jaebeom but the way Jaebeom face turn red whenever Jackson keep teasing him. This is all happening because Jaebeom keep asking Jackson if Jinyoung is mad at him with how Jinyoung spent less time with Mark whenever Jaebeom is around so Jackson who being Jaebeom’s best friend promise to bring Jinyoung to eat lunch together with Mark and Jaebeom.

“Okay so now we can say Jaebeom being marked by Mark! Ouh I am so funny.” Jackson

Both Mark and Jackson laugh out loud while Jaebeom just cover his hand with his cute lil hand. Jinyoung just smile a little. He still feel awkward, but he admit he missed seeing Jaebeom and he is not that annoyed seeing how Jaebeom smile even there is Mark seated next to him leaning into Jaebeom’s space.

“ Stop Jackson, you are not funny. That is just cheesy.” Mark said while stroking Jaebeom’s back.

“Aww Jay B…Look at Mark suddenly looking so manly. Now I want someone like that for me.” Jackson

Jaebeom who just trying to shove Mark’s hands off him now turn red with Jackson.

“Jackson? Can you stop that?” Jaebeom

“What? I am happy when you are happy Jaebeom.” Jackson

Jinyoung know how Jackson sound like even when he tried to hide it. Jinyoung really wanted to be like Jackson. That guy had a secret feeling toward Jaebeom but still he managed to hide it just for his friendship with Jaebeom.

Jinyoung need to be like Jackson. He wanted to treasure his new friendship with Jaebeom and also don’t want to destroy his long friendship with Mark.

Jackson keep throwing small jabs toward the couple while Jinyoung keep quit.

“Jinyoung ah?” Mark

“Huh? What??” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom here asking whether you are okay or not?” Mark

Jinyoung turn his face toward Jaebeom and he can see Jaebeom’s concern face.

“Ahh sorry, I was thinking if I already correct my mistake on my thesis paper or not. Sorry Jaebeom, I am fine by the way.” Jinyoung

“Ahh no wonder… I thought you were annoyed by me.” Jaebeom

“Wait. What?” Jinyoung

“I mean you look kinda annoyed when you bump into us and then you suddenly disappear.” Jaebeom

“But no I am not. Really. I think it because of the timing. Yup the timing.” Jinyoung said and scratch his head.

“I hope so.” Jaebeom said then smile.

The smile that always make Jinyoung heart skip a beat but then when he saw how Mark suddenly took Jaebeom’s hand and kiss it.

“You are so cute Jaebeom.” Mark

“No I am not!” Jaebeom

“Mark! Kiss on the hand only? Lame. Its been what? 2 weeks? You supposed to have pda like kissing on your second date!” Jackson

“Jackson!! Urgh, you are so annoying! Not all people like you. Eating your date face after only 10 minutes of meeting.” Jaebeom

“Well I am pretty sure Mark wanted to eat your face tho. Look like he imagine it!.” Jackson

They all turn to Mark who actually gaping with his ears red.

“Mark!” Jaebeom hit his arm.

“What?” Mark said then laugh.

Jaebeom literally took his half eaten sandwich and stuff it inside Mark’s mouth.

Mark were quite surprise with Jaebeom action but his eyes still shows how he adore Jaebeom even when Jaebeom try to kill him and Jaebeom, this is the second time Jinyoung see him laugh freely with his mouth wide open,

He once see that smile when they went to the Everland.

There is a tight feeling in Jinyoung heart but he try to shoo it away.

***

Jinyoung are just walking toward his favourite place of all time when he stumbled into Jaebeom who looking rather lost?

“Jaebeom? What are you doing here?” Jinyoung

“I live around here?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung totally forget that Dongbaek Restaurant is exactly in the same building of Jaebeom’s house.

“Oh yes I forgot about that.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t know why but he can feel an awkward vibe whenever they were being alone. He realize that Jaebeom rarely talk, I mean he talk but not like before this. Jinyoung wonder what had happen.

“ Why are you looking like you lost something?” Jinyoung

“I am actually looking for a stray cat.” Jaebeom

“Stray cat? Why?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom were contemplating to answer or not but then he just answered “ There is one cat that I used to give food but I cant find her.” Jaebeom

“ I see, urmm need my help?” Jinyoung

“Nah, its fine. She will come here whenever she is hungry.” Jaebeom

Honestly, Jaebeom don’t want to be alone with Jinyoung after the kiss. He wonder how Jinyoung just be like his usual self meanwhile Jaebeom trying really hard to just forget about the kiss. Jaebeom have come to a conclusion that the kiss mean nothing to Jinyoung and feel so silly while he keep thinking about it.

“ Okay then….” Jinyoung

Jinyoung don’t know why suddenly it hard for him to continue a conversation with Jaebeom. Usually its not that hard to continue their talk but lately Jinyoung realize that Jaebeom keep their conversation short whenever they talk.

Jinyoung look at Jaebeom who just wearing a white shirt and his worn out jeans. He remembered the shirt because its was one of Jaebeom’s favourite shirt that he always wears in high school. The big piece sign is now faded after years of washing.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom

Jinyoung see Yugyeom with both his hands full of plastic bags.

“Going somewhere Yugyeom?” Jinyoung

“Yeah, today is our parents death anniversary.” Yugyeom

“Ahh I see, so you are going back to your hometown?” Jinyoung

“ For what? Our parents buried here at Seoul.” Yugyeom

“Really? Do you need a lift? I can bring you there.” Jinyoung

“No thank you.” Jaebeom

“Yes, please.” Yugyeom

Jinyoung look at the brothers in front of him.

“Hyung, we can save money. Let’s just go with Jinyoung hyung.” Yugyeom

“ Bus fare is not that expensive, we don’t have to trouble Jinyoung. I am pretty sure he had a lot of things to do today.” Jaebeom

“No, no, no. I am free. Lets just go with me. I can pay a visit to your parents too.” Jinyoung

“Let’s go hyung! Jinyoung hyung said its fine. This thing is quite heavy.” Yugyeom whine.

“I can bring that.” Jaebeom said but before he take the plastic bag away from Yugyeom, Jinyoung already took it with him.

“I park my car a few blocks away, lets go.” Jinyoung

Yugyeom skips happily beside Jinyoung, Jaebeom just sigh.

It’s fine, I can save money and energy.

On their way to the cemetery Jinyoung was confused with why Jaebeom ask Yugyeom to sit in the front seats. Now it’s hard to sneak a look at him. Stop it Jinyoung! Jaebeom is Mark’s boyfriend and you are not someone who will ruin other relationship especially your best friend!

They arrived at the memorial place after half an hour.

Jinyoung waited for both of the brother to pay their visits. He can see how cheerful Yugyeom is keep telling his life story to his parents while Jaebeom cleaning the site after he puts down their parent’s favourite foods.

After finished putting down everything, they bow to pay respect to their parents and Jinyoung also bow with them. Suddenly Yugyeom take Jinyoung away.

“My hyung needs some alone time with my parents. I usually leave him alone and just waited him here.” Yugyeom

“I see… Is it hard?” Jinyoung

“Excuse me?” Yugyeom

“I mean is it hard living alone with just your brother.” Jinyoung

“It is but I am pretty sure it was harder for my hyung. He never let me see him cry. Usually he always shoo me away asking me to buy something or just asking me doing things and leave him alone. But now, I understand. He was just a teenager when my parents die but he acts as my parents to make sure I did not missed them too much and I kind of feel guilty about it but yes sometimes I never think that I lost my parents because my hyung fill in as my parents and he done a good job about it.” Yugyeom

Jinyoung can see the proud face from Yugyeom, he must cherished Jaebeom so much.

Jaebeom call them 20 minutes later and Jinyoung can see the tears stain but he never mention any.

***

Mark trying to call Jaebeom but there is no answer so he went to Jaebeom’s building but there is no one there. Mark knows that he never plan anything today with Jaebeom but he misses his boyfriend and wanted to just hang out with him.

After waiting for 30 minutes, he wanted to give up but then he saw Jinyoung’s car? Why is he there?

Jinyoung’s car parks a few metre away from him so he can see both Jaebeom and Yugyeom went out from the cars and after both Jaebeom and Yugyeom bows, Jinyoung’s car leave the brothers.

What is Jinyoung do with his boyfriend?

Mark don’t want to think badly about it and just call Jinyoung to ask where is he.

“Jinyoung ah, where are you?” Mark ask after Jinyoung pick up his call

“At home, why?” Jinyoung

“Really? Do you have any plan today?” Mark

“Nope. Why?” Jinyoung

“ You are at home since morning?” Mark

“Yes, why? I am so lazy to move today.” Jinyoung

There is a snap sound inside his mind. Why does Jinyoung lie to him?

“Really? I must be mistaken, I thought I saw your car.” Mark

“Where?” Jinyoung

“Near our uni…” Mark

“Nah, it’s not me.” Jinyoung

“Okay, then. I just want to confirm.” Mark

After ending the conversation, Mark suddenly feel that something not right somewhere. Why Jinyoung lied to him? Like why?

Then he call Jaebeom asking the same things well Jaebeom said that he went to their parents cemetery to pay visits but he also did not mention Jinyoung. Are both of the lying to me?

Mark’s just shakes his head, what with this ugly thought?

Mark drive away and went to the nearest coffee shop and there he stumble into Jackson.

“Hey Mark! You alone today?Where is Romeo?” Jackson

“Romeo?” Mark

“I mean, Jaebeom.” Jackson

“Aaah, I am alone today. Urm Jackson, you are close with Jaebeom right?” Mark

“Yes like a glue.” Jackson

“Urmm do you happen to know what Jinyoung relation is with Jaebeom?” Mark

“I don’t think I am the one who should told you that.” Jackson

“Why is that? Are you also hiding something from me?” Mark

“Also? What did you mean by that?” Jackson

“Nothing, I just realize that I don’t know a lot of things about my boyfriend.” Mark

“Relax man, Jaebeom is like an open book, You just have to ask him. He will tell you.” Jackson

“Really?” Mark

“Of course! My friend look like a dead person sometimes but he actually is easy to talk with” Jackson

“Okay then, thanks” Mark

“Why tho? You are weird Mark” Jackson said then leave him alone.

Its must be my silly thought, jealous when seeing my best friend with my boyfriend. They are both friend with each other too. I don’t need to be jealous about it.


	17. COMPLICATED SITUATION

Jaebeom wake up with a call from Mark.

“Mark?” Jaebeom

“Good morning my sunrise!” Mark cheerfully greeted him.

“Sunrise? Its supposed to be sunshine right? Normal pet name?” Jaebeom said and try to clear his sleep voice.

“Normal people, we are not normal. I mean I love watching sunrise, so I am gonna call you my sunrise now. You will be the one who rising in my day everyday.” Mark

Jaebeom laugh.

“You don’t make any sense at all but whatever.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom?” Mark

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“What if I wanted to ask you some personal question, would you answer it?” Mark

“I guessed. What about it?” Jaebeom

“Wait, let meets and I ask you face to face.I missed you so much! I hate it when I can’t see you.” Mark

“Fine by me. When?” Jaebeom

“After class? Usual place?” Mark

“Okay.” Jaebeom

“Sunrise?” Mark

“Yes?” Jaebeom chuckle

“ I love you.” Mark

“Thank you.” Jaebeom said and turn off the call.

Jaebeom still not ready to said the 3 words yet. Jaebeom know he being insecure again. But he don’t think he is ready to say those words when his heart are still learning to love Mark..

Jaebeom don’t want to give any false hope to Mark. Mark is really a nice guy. Jaebeom now knows he had feeling towards Mark but this is all still new for Jaebeom who harbor the love toward that one person for almost 4 years now. He admit he still love Jinyoung until he went to university and he focused on studying and working just to forget about Jinyoung. Luckily for him, he doesn’t have time to think about Jinyoung at all.

Now, now its different. He saw Jinyoung but there is also Mark who keep giving him some attention and affection to be honest he likes it. Well he is not the attention seeker, but being alone for such a long time and there is someone who is not just nice but also handsome taking interest toward him. Jaebeom feels nice.

For the first time in his life, he feels happy getting a phone call from Mark or the way Mark honestly being open with him. He need to be open to Mark too. He will tell Mark about his crush toward Jinyoung and he is sure that Mark will understand.

He just hope that everything will be fine.

***

Mark were on his way to meet Jaebeom when he spotted a familiar face. Kim Hyo Jung. Hyo Jung is a family friend. A really beautiful women who like flirted with Mark but Mark just ignored her. She is kinda like a queen bee but his father is in a good business relationship with her family so he need to treat her nicely.

“Mark!” Hyo Jung

“Hey Hyo Jung. What are you doing here?” Mark

“Nothing, just waiting for my SUPER HOT boyfriend.” Hyo Jung

“Really? Good. I heard auntie was really happy about it.” Mark trying to be nice when he actually feel irritated by how Hyo Jung keep brushing her hand at Mark.

“Yeah mommy was super excited. By the way why are you here?” Hyo Jung

“I am on my way to meet my boyfriend.” Mark

“Boyfriend huh? Not bad Mark, do I know him?” Hyo Jung

“Well I don’t know about it, you used to go to the same school as Jinyoung right?” Mark

“Park Jinyoung? Yes of course, we are friend until he suddenly ghosted us. Why?” Hyo Jung

“Well my boyfriend also went to the same high school but he moved away later.” Mark

“Really? What his name again? I do know one person who moved away but he is a loser.” Hyo Jung

“Jaebeom.” Mark

“Jaebeom?Hurmm, the name sound familiar. Who is he?” Hyo Jung

Hyo Jung make a thinking face for a while until she screeching.

“No way? Jaebeom as Lim Jaebeom? The loner? Man. You are screwed.” Hyo Jung

“Wait why?” Mark

“Don’t engage with the guy, he is a whore Mark. He suck dick just for a good mark and I heard he do it also for only 10,000 won.” Hyo Jung laugh

Mark who felt angry by Hyo Jung accusation is speechless. He was really skeptical by Hyo Jung words but why Hyo Jung need to lie at him?

“Are you sure? Or you are mixing it with other guy?” Mark

“Yeap, pretty sure about it. I still remember him following Jinyoung around like a puppy.” Hyo Jung

“Jinyoung?” Mark

“Yes? Don’t you know? That guy love Jinyoung and pursued him like forever. Even when Jinyoung rejected him he still cling on Jinyoung pretend to be his friend only when the whole school know he just wanted Jinyoung to fuck him. We all hate him you know. A slut. All the kid in the school now knows him as a slut, that is why he moved away” Hyo Jung

Hyo Jung word’s suddenly make Mark remember the last time he went drinking with Jinyoung. Yes he is a little bit drunk but Mark totally heard everything about what Jinyoung said that night and he had in every fiber in his body to just forget about everything and ask Jinyoung when he is free but that time never came and when he want to ask Jinyoung he suddenly feel afraid about it. Also the last time he accidentally meet them together but both of them lie to him.

Mark is angry and afraid because if he connected the dot, Jaebeom’s first love is Jinyoung and Mark is the one who wanted to make Jaebeom forget about Jinyoung but Jinyoung confession that night still ringing in Mark’s ears.

I LOVE JAEBEOM

His mind replaying these word but with Jinyoung voice. Does this mean that IF Jinyoung confessed to Jaebeom, his boyfriend will say yes?

Now Mark is scared and feel invaluable. What if Jaebeom knew Jinyoung had feeling for him? Will he left Mark alone? Will he running towards Jinyoung’s arm with a happy face? Will Jaebeom shoved him away?

This thoughts making Mark see green things, he never thought that his love towards Jaebeom will be tested like this. They just began dating a few weeks ago and now he knows the story of Jaebeom and Jinyoung? With all the story of a Jaebeom being a slut? Jaebeom? His naive looking Jaebeom sucking dicks for money? The guy who turn red whenever Mark's hold him and also the part that his boyfriend being in love with his best friend?

Suddenly it hits Mark, what if Jaebeom accept him so he can get close to Jinyoung? Jinyoung is Mark best friend. Jaebeom know about it. What if Jaebeom just acting vile towards Jinyoung so Mark will believe him and take him as his friend? Well Jinyoung look like he don’t want to do anything with Jaebeom. So it must be Jaebeom who plan all of this.

Mark believed that Jinyoung does not have anything to do with Jaebeom because Jinyoung is his friend and Jaebeom? He just know him for a while and get fooled with his face and personality.

Mark going to make it right.

"Are you free now Hyo Jung?" Mark

"Why?" Hyo Jung

"I need you to come with me for a while." Mark

***

Mark is late, well it was weird because Mark always the one who waited for Jaebeom. Jaebeom check his phone and realize Mark sent him the location for their meet up. Its quite far from the university but Jaebeom just shrug it off and walk towards the café. After 30 minutes of walking and waiting another 10 minutes for Mark to arrive. Jaebeom is nervous. He talk to Jackson about his feeling about how he wanted to come clean and tell Mark about Jinyoung and maybe just maybe tell Mark that he is in love with him.

Jaebeom saw Mark. He wanted to give a hug to him but then Mark’s face look different. He look like he was mad at something.

“Hey Mark! Here!” Jaebeom cheerfully greet Mark

Mark just nod and sit in front of Jaebeom.

This is weird, Jaebeom thought. Usually Mark will flashes him with a cheeky smile and maybe some pick up line but now he look kinda cold. The atmosphere kinda suffocated with awkwardness. Jaebeom really wanted to say something but he don’t know why his mouth suddenly feel like its full of gold.

“How are you?” Jaebeom

“Fine.” Mark

“Urmm… You wanted to ask me something right?” Jaebeom

But before Mark speak they are interrupted by someone.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here? “ Hyo Jung

Jaebeom gasp. He remember clearly the girl who always messes his life at his old school.

“Hyo-Hyolyn?” Jaebeom

“Yes, remember me? Wow Lim Jaebeom. You are always make me surprise. You used to seduce teachers at school to give you good marks and now you seducing my friend here like a gold digger.” Hyo Jung aka Hyolyn

“Excuse me?” Jaebeom

“Don’t pretend like you are innocent. You think your little plan will go on and no one will know the real you? A loser who will do anything to achieved what he want.” Hyo Jung

“What the heck are you talking about?” Jaebeom standing and confront with Hyo Jung

This is the first time Mark seeing Jaebeom look this frustrated also stand up.

“You. I am talking about you. You low life. You just hanging out with Mark because he is rich huh? I know your kind. The type who love money that you will even whore yourself right?” Hyo Jung

“What the hell? Ask Mark if I ask him for his money. I am capable to earn my own money why should I be a leech huh?” Jaebeom

Mark slightly nod with Jaebeom’s statement. He saw how hardworking Jaebeom is and Jaebeom never ask Mark any help regarding money.

“So you must wanted something from Mark huh?” Hyo Jung

Jaebeom were truly speechless. He don't know why Hyo Jung is here and keep talking nonsense and Mark who just standing watching the both of them silently.

“I don’t want anything from him.” Jaebeom defense himself.

“Liar! I know you Jaebeom. At school you wanted a good mark so you keep giving blowjobs to the teacher and you wanted Jinyoung to like you so you keep giving him your poor lunchbox but sadly Jinyoung will never like you. And all those valentines gift? He throws it away.” Hyo Jung mocked

Jaebeom feel so embarassed by Hyo Jung accused and he try to calm himself because he will never hurt any women.

“Why are you keep sprouting lies? I never do anything you said except for giving Jinyoung a lunch box.” Jaebeom

“So you really like Jinyoung?” Mark interrupted.

“Mark, it was in the past. Now we are just friend.” Jaebeom

“Are you sure? Or do you pretended to be friend with me so that you can be friend with Jinyoung too.” Mark

“Mark!” Jaebeom shouts.

Mark can see Jaebeom’s red eyes and how his face also turn red, Mark used to love when Jaebeom blushes with his word but now this is not the red that he like.

“What? Suddenly speechless? Because it was true? You really do sound like a slut now, getting close to me so you can get to Jinyoung?” Mark

Jaebeom took a deep breathe. He don’t want to make a scene in this café and disturb the other customer. So he just turn away from Mark and wanted to leave. But then there is a hand holding his wrist.

“Where are you going? Tell me the truth. That is your intention right? Wanted to get close to Jinyoung through me? I now know why Jinyoung was not into the idea of us together. He knows the truth but he is such a good friend and wanted my happiness so he just keep it so I can be happy. But thankfully Hyo Jung here tell me the truth. Or else I will regret what I do in the future.” Mark

“Mark Tuan. Do you even realize what are you talking about? About how I am planning to get with Jinyoung through you? The heck. I don’t even know you guys were friend in the first place. You said I planned this? Let me remind you who the fuck that keep making moves first huh? You. You the one who keep intruding my life and say all those stupid romantic things to me and I am such a fool for believe in everything that you said. Yes, I do have a crush on Jinyoung and yes he is my first love but no, I don’t plan anything. Any of this things. Do you think I really had in me to deceived you?” Jaebeom ask Mark.

Jaebeom know that he sound like he begging Mark to believe in him. He don’t know that today the day who he finally realize he also love Mark. He had imagine the smile Mark will give him and also the love promises but not like how he was now into a complicated situation here with Mark trying to defends himself.

Jaebeom scoffed when Mark still standing there being silent.

“This is why you should never be in a relationship with the guy you barely know.” Jaebeom dashes away from the café. He just wanted to cry. He feels worthless now.

He never feels this way even when Jinyoung scream and embarrassed him. He feels like a loser. Crying over a guy who he just realize he had fallen into. Mark is not the same anymore. He feels safe before when he was with Mark but now, Jaebeom wishes he never knew someone like Mark.


	18. INTO NOTHINGNESS

Mark still standing inside the café that almost all the other customer are looking at his way. Suddenly he felt bad like really bad. He never saw Jaebeom cry but before Jaebeom storm away he can saw the water run down from Jaebeom’s eye.

Mark felt bad.

Hyo Jung already went away when Mark realized what he had done, Mark take a seat and just thinking what just happen. He don’t really remember what happen after Hyo Jung told him about Jaebeom. He feel so mad and frustrated, and he can’t even think straight.

But now after how Jaebeom’s storm away from him with the saddest expression Mark have seen before then the realization seep into his mind.

WHAT THE HECK HAVE I DONE?

Mark suddenly awakes from his own stupid mind and realize that he had hurt Jaebeom’s feeling in so many way and he don’t want to list all of his stupid doings. He calm himself and after for a while run away to find Jaebeom.

This is why people said never had any conversation when your mind is clouded with anger. Mark went inside his car and try to turn in on but for some reason the car did not started. Mark hit his steering wheel. He feels so suffocated and his heart hurt.

WHAT THE HECK HAVE I DONE?

Mark try to call Jaebeom but his call never get through. Mark don’t know why he acted like some stupid buffoon. He did not even heard Jaebeom explanation heck he did not even give Jaebeom time to explain. His mind and his green monster in him already think worst situation like what Hyo Jung said is the truth. The situation become worst when he received a short message from Jaebeom at 12 midnight.

DON’T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!

Mark never thought that the day he wanted to know the truth about Jinyoung and Jaebeom turn into the day he lose Jaebeom.

Reality finally hit Mark.

He loses Jaebeom? He throws his phone away and scream loudly.

***

Jaebeom’s crying inside the bus and he is sure some of the passenger looking at him strangely. He did not care anymore. He just wanted to cry.

He never thought that the sweet and kind Mark had the audacity to accused him and what the hell Hyolyn being there?

Truthfully Jaebeom is not so mad at the accusation but when Hyolyn talk about the rumours he wishes Mark will be the one who will stop her and making sure Jaebeom is alright but it just what Jaebeom thought, like his other wishes, this one also will not come true. The way Mark’s face show he believe Hyolyn words but who Jaebeom going to get mad at. Mark does not know him well enough to make him defends his dignity.

Dignity? Does he still have one?

Jaebeom arrived at his bus stop and he just sit at the bus stop. Trying to wipe his face. Yugyeom is usually at home right now. He don’t want to come back with an teary eyes. Jaebeom just sit and stare at the road and the passing car.

He wonder if he actually have right to be happy? Jaebeom not going to lie that he is happy knowing Mark had feeling for him and wanted to be with him. The normal guy. Jaebeom never ask or pray for himself. He always done it for Yugyeom only but now while sitting and stare into nothingness Jaebeom pray that someday someone who really love him will come and protect his heart.

After staying for a few minutes, Jaebeom is ready to get back home. He watches himself at the information board and saw his reflection. He look like a messed. He try his best to look normal or feel normal and when he is sure he can act normal, he walk back to his house.

“You back already?” Mrs Kang

“Yes ahjumma! I have a free schedule today. Will help you out after I change my clothes.” Jaebeom

“No need, you look so tired your eyes are so puffy. Lost a lot of sleep huh?” Mrs Kang

“Yes, I stay up late doing my assignment.” Jaebeom chuckle

“Please take a good care of your body Jaebeom, you are still young okay. You need a good rest. I told you to just quit the mart job and work with me. Its easier like that.” Mrs Kang

“But we will not going to get the free ban chan if I started to work with you.” Jaebeom

“Nonsense! I will still give you ban chan foc! Just work with me huh? Your salary will be the same.” Mrs Kang wink at Jaebeom

“We will see about it. Need to go and rest for now.” Jaebeom bowed.

“Okay Jaebeom. I will ask Shin to give your ban chan later.” Mrs Kang

Poor boy, who is he fooling? He look like he just crying- Mrs Kang thought.

Jaebeom come into his house and saw Yugyeom sleeping soundly on the futon. Seeing Yugyeom makes Jaebeom wanted to cry more so he just lay down beside Yugyeom and hug him and cry.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom said sleepily.

Jaebeom did not speak anything but cuddle tighter to his source of energy.

“Are you crying?” Yugyeom ask concernedly

Still no answer.

“Cry hyung, cry. I will be here for you like always” Yugyeom

Jaebeom cry louder.

He only had Yugyeom and Yugyeom only had Jaebeom.

***

Jinyoung were kinda worried when he did not saw Jaebeom for a few days, Mark also act differently? He never talk or even mention about Jaebeom like he used to. This totally make Jinyoung relieved for a certain reason but its also make Jinyoung wonder what happen?

Jinyoung try to look for Jaebeom at the art department but nothing. He ask a few student there but still no one knows where is Jaebeom. Jinyoung wanted to ask Mark but he don’t want to sound desperate looking for someone boyfriend when the said boyfriend is acting normally. Well not normal.

Mark look devastated for a reason. Jinyoung wanted to ask what happen but he know Mark will told him whenever he is ready to tell him.

For now Jinyoung is on his way to meet Professor Kim. Well he is just in a good luck when he spotted Professor Kim heading into his way.

“Professor Kim!” Jinyoung

“Ahh Mr Park, what can I do for you? I think all the senior will not involved in a club anymore?” Professor Kim

“Yes we do, no I don’t want to discussed about club activities. It just have you heard about Jaebeom?” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom? Like Lim Jaebeom? Well he took a week off.” Professor Kim

“Really? Why?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know but he told the faculty about it and he got a good reasons I think?” Professor Kim

“Ouh Okay, thank you Professor Kim.” Jinyoung

Professor Kim just nods and walk away.

Okay, this is so weird. Why Mark did not mention about Jaebeom getting a week off and why the heck Mark still here if he knows Jaebeom having a week off? This is the time for them to spend their time together right?

Jinyoung need to ask Mark what exactly happen. So today he ask Mark for a drink.

Mark who just keep eating and drinking and also avoiding talking with Jinyoung by looking at him phone.

“Mark?” Jinyoung

Mark look at Jinyoung.

“Do you want to tell me what happen?” Jinyoung

“What?” Mark

“Well Jaebeom having a week off from uni and you are still attending class like usual.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see Mark’s ear perk up a little when he mention Jaebeom

“How do you know that? Jaebeom’s told you huh? He blocked me off and still contacting you?” Mark scoffed.

Jinyoung can hear the vile tone from Mark and he hated it.

“What the?No, I can’t contact him too but I ask around and Professor Kim the one who told me that. Why are you like this?” Jinyoung

“Like what?” Mark hissed

“Like this! I don’t know Mark? You sound way off like this is not the real you.” Jinyoung

“Huh like you actually know the real me.” Mark

“Urmm excuse me? I do?” Jinyoung

“Yeah right, you did not know how pathetic the real me. I pursued Jaebeom and also chased him away in a second just because of my stupid insecurities.” Mark

“What the? What are you talking about?” Jinyoung

Mark finally told Jinyoung everything that happen. The way Mark believe Hyo Jung even when he dislike her just because he knows Hyo Jung longer that Jaebeom. The way he hurt Jaebeom and lastly about Jaebeom’s crush on Jinyoung. Jinyoung look angry when Mark just finished his story.

“Mark! How could you! I admit I was wrong for not telling you about Jaebeom’s crush on me but its in the past! How could you say that to him? You do realize you meet him accidentally? What the? I can’t even think with your words right now and just imagine what Jaebeom feels.” Jaebeom

“I don’t know okay. I am a messed at that time. I was like super jealous thinking about the blowjobs story and the whoring it make me feel mad about it. Here I thought Jaebeom the one innocent naive man but the next thing I have been told about him being a slut? Do you know what I feel? I feel cheated okay.” Mark

“Mark, firstly you should not believe someone else word just like that. Had a doubt about it first and the rumours already gone without any evidence. I don’t know why Hyo Jung told you that. She should know because the principal and the police announce it in front of the school. By the way even if , sorry I said this but even if he is giving blowjobs or what so ever. You should not have worked up like that. It’s in the past Mark. Just like how his crushes on me, it’s done.” Jinyoung

“How about you?” Mark

“Huh?” Jinyoung

“You know why I feel so jealous? Its not about the rumours but I remember my best friend confessed his feeling towards my boyfriend. Can you even imagine what I feel at that time?” Mark

“You heard me? You are drunk Mark.” Jinyoung

“Yes but I am not passed out. I just resting my head at the table but then I heard you said I LOVE JAEBEOM. You know how my mind start to wonders? Even then I was waiting to ask you like a civil person. Then I saw Jaebeom and Yugyeom out from your car but when I ask both of you, you guys did not tell the truth. My mind already thinks a lot of thing and then when Hyo Jung tell me how Jaebeom always follow you, bringing you lunch boxes and valentine gifts. I am so jealous. My green monster in me just wanted to hurt Jaebeom so much.” Mark

“Fuck Mark, for what you wanted to hurt Jaebeom? He give me those years before you even meet him. The heck he don’t even have feeling at me right now. He like you. I saw it in his eyes. His genuine smile just for you.” Jinyoung

“Nah, I still think he is on to something. I can feels it.” Mark

“Mark? What the? Why are you saying that?” Jinyoung

“Don’t you find its weird he suddenly agree to go out with me like before this he keep rejecting my offer?” Mark

“Mark what is the fuck that get into your head? Don’t you ever think a little that maybe he really fall for you? Like he like you? Don’t you ever feel that?” Jinyoung

“I don’t know he does not tell me anything about his feelings and all.” Mark

“That is because he had his own insecurities you fucktard.” Jackson

Jackson come and sits beside Jinyoung opposite Mark.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung

“Sorry I just come to get some drinks but then I heard this ridiculous conversation and my blood boiling.” Jackson

“What about it Jackson?” Mark

“You, don’t you ever come near Jaebeom again! I fucking killed you if you do that.” Jackson

“Jackson? What?” Jinyoung were actually shocked by Jackson threats who sound so real.

“You don’t know right? If Jaebeom love you or not. I hope he is not fall in love with this stupid excuse of a specimen. You don’t know how every night Jaebeom call me so excitedly but also a little bit shy. Telling how you make him feels. The way he think maybe you are the one for him. I was so happy for him. By the way I do not believe about fall in love in the first sight. I don’t believe that shit but maybe I am wrong by the way Jaebeom told me about your story. He was so happy and a few days ago he was really excited to meet you and told you his feeling but guessed what? Who the one Yugyeom call with TREMBLING voice because his hyung did not stop crying? Me! Jackson. I am in the middle of getting ready to go to bed but the sound that I heard really make me just run out from my house and come and see him.” Jackson

Jinyoung can see how stiffed Mark become. He did not even moved when Jackson voice become angrier.

“He wanted to confessed?” Mark said a beat later

“Yes fuckhead. He wanted to tell you the truth about Jinyoung too. He was really worried about it and ask my opinion about it. I told him that everything will be just fine. Mark is an understanding man. He will not get mad at you and guess what he said? He told me I hope so, because I really love him Jackson. I do.” Jackson

Jinyoung can hear how stifle Jackson voice. He knows it hurt relaying the story to Mark. Jinyoung look at Mark and he feels sorry for him. Mark tears is already out. Jinyoung knows how sorry he feels about his action but Jinyoung don’t know what he can do to help his friend when his heart is also angry at him.

Jinyoung can hear Mark silent cry. He look so broken.

“Now please both of you, don’t come near Jaebeom. Okay? I beg you.” Jackson said then walk away.


	19. TO A NEW START?

It’s been 3 month after Mark and Jaebeom broke up? Jinyoung don’t know how to explain it because they never officially broke up but true to his word Jaebeom did not look for Mark and vice versa. Mark already went to the States and continue his study with long distance learning. Jinyoung sometimes feel bad for Mark but all the time he is mad at Mark.

Jinyoung continue his study like usual with less going to art department building. He never look for Jaebeom again. He knows that he is not in the wrong but he don’t want to inflict sadness to Jaebeom if he see Jinyoung again.

But destiny really are a mysterious thing.

Jinyoung is now standing a few metre away from Jaebeom who is now talking with Jackson and Youngjae?

Choi Youngjae is Jinyoung cousin who Jinyoung rarely meet but know he study here in the same university. He wanted to greet Youngjae but the loud laugh from Youngjae and Jackson make Jinyoung suddenly aware that there is Jaebeom looking normal? Walking in between Youngjae and Jackson.

No, Jaebeom don’t look normal. Jinyoung can still see his dark eyes and also he look skinnier. But the one thing that stay the same is how Jinyoung heart skip a beat when he saw Jaebeom. Jinyoung really trying hard not to think about Jaebeom because it’s not fair for Mark who still pining for Jaebeom.

Mark always call him everyday and at the end of their conversation he always ask about Jaebeom and Jinyoung answer him with a silent. Jinyoung always listen to Mark pouring his heartbroken feelings and also how he missed Jaebeom but he can’t even see his picture because Mark doesn’t have a picture of Jaebeom, even one!

Jinyoung wanted to just ignore Mark because he was really angry at him but then he realize, Mark also had insecurities. He just someone with a temper when it’s involved his beloved one.Jinyoung never hate Mark, he just hate what Mark done to Jaebeom that resulted to Jinyoung can’t be friend with Jaebeom again.

He missed Jaebeom.

Jinyoung still metre away from Jaebeom when he heard someone scream his name. At that time he can see the three peope turn their heads toward Jinyoung and Jinyoung can see 3 different expression. The surprise look from Youngjae, the dissatisfied look from Jackson and the expressionless look from Jaebeom.

Jinyoung swear Jaebeom just turn his face when he saw Jinyoung. No expression at all.

Youngjae skipping happily towards Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung hyung! Oh my god! Finally seeing you here in the university! It was hard to meet you and auntie keep calling me asking me to meet you.” Youngjae

“Ouh really? What are you doing here now? I mean where are you heading to?” Jinyoung

“Okay listen here, saw the handsome looking guy over there. I had a crush on him and his friend are helping me about it.” Youngjae

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung blurted out.

“Jaebeom hyung? No of course not euw, I treated him like my own brother.It was his friend, Jackson.” Youngjae said then giggle.

“Ahh I see..How do you meet Jaebeom?” Jinyoung cant stop his own mouth asking about Jaebeom.

“Urmm more and less 4 months ago. I was lost at the art department and Jaebeom hyung volunteer to help me and we have been friends since then.” Youngjae

“Youngjae!” Jackson yell.

“Opps sorry my soulmate call me. Need to go. See you again hyung!.” Youngjae said and walk towards Jackson and Jaebeom.

Jackson just throw a bored face to Jinyoung and Jaebeom still do not even look at him.

Jinyoung just sigh.

***

Jaebeom being a messed after the last encounter with Mark. He don’t know why he feel so hurt.

He make Yugyeom worried and asking Jackson to come and check on him. Jackson come with a plastic bag full of beer and also fried chicken. Jaebeom don’t know why but Jackson love to visit his home bringing beer and chicken.

Jaebeom give the plastic bag to Yugyeom.

“Hush Jaebeom, hush.” Jackson slowly try to calm the crying Jaebeom. He lay beside Jaebeom and change place with Yugyeom who now look so worried with his teary eyes.

“It’s hurt.” Jaebeom

“Where?” Jackson

“My he-eart.” Jaebeom stutter.

“Oh Jaebeom…. What happen? The last time I call you, you were so happy and excited that even make me feel annoyed.” Jackson

Jaebeom told everything to Jackson, he does not even care if Yugyeom listen or not. He told the exact things Mark said to him. Every words and what he feels when Hyo Jung spreading lies about him.

“That bitch. If I see her I gonna kill her. Marks my word.” Jackson

Jaebeom continue telling how hurt his heart feels because he knows Mark should be the one for him because Mark make him feels different. How he was ready to said the 3 words.

“Thank god you did not said it. I don’t know what would happen if you said those word to that jerk.” Jackson

“But the worst part is, I still want him. I don’t know why. I feel betrayed but I thought he going to come here and try to make things better. I am a loser right? The guy who I thought liked me is now hating on me for the things I never done.” Jaebeom sobs.

“ No, Jaebeom. You are not a loser. Mark give you something that you wanted and looking for right? You told me how you feels about him and this things happen in such a short time. Of course you are still shocked about it and you are not a loser if you still wants to be with Mark but just think carefully after this. Are you really sure you like Mark or just because he is the first guy giving you the attention, the feeling of love. Are you really in love with him?” Jackson

Jackson words make Jaebeom realize something. Was he being pushed by Mark affection that he thinks he is in love with Mark? I mean who doesn’t like the guy who keep his affection toward you right?

But when Jaebeom think again, he still truly love Mark the way he is not just because he like the affection but he do like Mark silly personality the way he just kept going around even when Jaebeom are not interesting in him earlier. The way Mark laugh and then Jaebeom cry again.

“Ouh Jaebeom, don’t be like this. You make me want to cry too.” Jackson said then cry.

Both of them cry for almost ten minutes until both of them laugh.

“Why are you crying? I am the one who sad.” Jaebeom

“Of course I am! I am so happy for you like genuinely happy and seeing you sad like this make me sad too. You are my best friend Jaebeom. My only one.” Jackson

“Now stop, why should I be the one who need to console you? It should be the other way.” Jaebeom

Both of them then laugh at their faces.

Jaebeom still feels awkward and worried a little after he go back to uni but then nothing happen.

There is no Mark coming around the art department and also Jaebeom realize Jinyoung also slowly disappear out of his life. I mean before this there is some way that he will accidentally bump into Jinyoung.

Jaebeom sometimes thinks Jinyoung will hate him too, I mean Jaebeom a little bit disappointed because he imagine Jinyoung will try to come and console him but who is he kidding right, they are just turn friend like months ago of course Jinyoung will be on Mark’s side. This is the other things to take a note, don’t ever date someone who had the same circle friend.

Jaebeom continue his life and his sadness slowly faded even when he still feel sad whenever he thought about Mark. Jaebeom regret accepting Mark’s idea to be more than friend. Jaebeom like being Mark’s friend. He don’t know what he is now with Mark.

But he is trying his best to be a better person for himself and that is why he went out with Jackson and trying to mingle around and find a new friend and that is where he meet some of his new friend who he like hanging around.

Seungyoon is a talented singer but also a law major student. They meet in a party where Jaebeom also introduce to Sungjin who already finished study but love partying even when he is a school teacher. Lastly a junior who he meet while helping him around. Choi Youngjae, a really good kids who fall head over heels toward Jackson.

Jaebeom still remember how Youngjae become speechless when he meet Jackson but the next thing happen he openly flirted with Jackson.

Jaebeom want to help Youngjae because he is a good man and Jackson deserve a sunshine which is Youngjae after he help Jaebeom through the break up.

Jaebeom is totally fine now after 3 month Mark leave him without a word. Jaebeom now like to hang outs with his new friend to just talk about their hobby and also take a few good advice for life especially from Sungjin. He like the way the older live his life.

So why should he be panic when he heard someone yelling Jinyoung’s name? He become stiffed, he don’t even know is it the same Jinyoung but when their eyes meet for a second. Jaebeom turns his eyes away. Youngjae went to talk to Jinyoung.

Keep it cool Jaebeom.

Jaebeom was wondering if Mark also nearby. He tried to look around but nope. No sign of Mark. He feels like someone looking at him but he just ignore the feelings. He don’t think he was ready to meet Jinyoung.

Youngjae went back to them after Jackson call him. They need to find a spot to take a picture for Jaebeom’s final year project.

“So you know Jinyoung?” Jackson

“Yeah he is my cousin. We used to hang out but we grow older and we became distant for some reason. But not in a bad way, we all have the different interest.” Youngjae

Jackson just nods hid head.

“Why jealous?” Youngjae

“With who? Jinyoung? Naaah, not at all. You guys are cousin. Euwww.” Jackson said then he shuddered.

Youngjae just awkwardly laugh and look at Jaebeom. Jaebeom shoot Youngjae a knowing look and just pat his back.

They get started, I mean Jaebeom the one who started working with his camera while Jackosn staring at Jaebeom and Youngjae sit next to Jackson.

Its only took Jaebeom 30 minutes to get what he wanted.

“So thank you again for accompany me here. I don’t know why you tagged along but I appreciated it.” Jaebeom

“Aww Jaebeom, I was waiting for you to offer me drinks because I was here with you.” Jackson

“Jackson I did not ask you to do it. By the way Youngjae, hyung will buy you foods after okay? Thank you for helping me around.” Jaebeom

“Okay hyung, no problem.” Youngjae

“What the? Why youngjae get the foods while I am being dissmissed by you?” Jackson whine.

“Urm, because he actually help me moving things around and I ask for your help but you being you just ignore me.” Jaebeom

“Well sorry, now lets go out and eat?” Jackson said and drape his arm around Youngjae and Jaebeom.

Both Jaebeom and Youngjae throw each other looks and Jaebeom smirk.

“Nope, sorry. Gotta blast. Have fun with Jackson Youngjae ah.” Jaebeom said and winked before he run away from Jackson.

***

Jinyoung still cant believe his luck because he was waiting in a line to buy coffee and saw Jaebeom in front of him. Jinyoung really wanted to just say hi but he really thinks its appropriate to just go and went like he normally do.

Jinyoung never thinks he will be so awkward around Jaebeom. Well definitely not because what happen between Mark and Jaebeom but the devil inside his mind actually felt relieved and think he will had a new chance with Jaebeom. He feel so ashamed by his own devilish mind because at the same time he still talking to Mark assuring him that everything will be just fine.

Falling in love with Jaebeom might be the one things that Jinyoung will never regret but at the same time he feel like a bad friend to Mark. But his own mind told him that none of these is his fault.

Yes Jinyoung lie about Jaebeom’s crush on him but its in the past. What had happen is also not 100 percent Mark’s fault. Jinyoung know Mark, his insecurities will always there when he cant see or predict the future and being with someone as expressionless as Jaebeom and also the way Hyolyn words blinded him.

But is he being the worst if he wanted to be by Jaebeom’s side?

Jinyoung like being friend with Jaebeom (yeah he does). Before all of this chaos had happen, he like talking about all the little things with Jaebeom. The way Jaebeom’s face focused whenever Jinyoung told him about his subject even when he know Jaebeom do not understand any words that he said.

He really do regret shoving Jaebeom away when they were a teenager. His biggest mistake ever.

Jinyoung thought were interrupted by the cashier girl.

“Urm sorry sir our machine is out of order right now so we now only accept cash.”

“But I don’t bring my wallet. I thought I could just pay like usually using my phone?” Jaebeom

“Yes we know and we are super sorry about it.”

“Urm, never mind I just cancel my order. Sorry.” Jaebeom

But before Jaebeom turn around Jinyoung already shove his 20,000 won at the girl.

“His order an a black coffee, regular please. To go.” Jinyoung

The cashier girl key in their order and Jinyoung cant just ignore Jaebeom’s shocked face.

They were standing awkwardly waiting for their order.

Jinyoung really wanted to say something but the way Jaebeom stand facing the other way speak louder and before Jinyoung knows their order is ready.

“Urm thank you, I will pay you back later.” Jaebeom said, bow and walk away.

Jinyoung know he does not need to be giddy but the way Jaebeom said later make him believed that Jaebeom wanted to see him again and that’s make Jinyoung smile wider and suddenly all his concern is faded.


	20. THUMP THUMP ft Mark is Back

Its been week after Jinyoung and Jaebeom encounter at the coffee shop and the later that Jaebeom told him never come.

Jinyoung always checking his phone for any messages or email but nothing at all. He was mad at himself for get his hope high.

Jinyoung now are waiting for Mark. Mark coming to Korea today because they need to take an important interview and needs Mark to come here. Jinyoung are both happy and also anxious. He is happy because he can see his bestie again but feeling a little bit anxious because he still has feeling towards Jaebeom.

Yes, even after what happen he can’t lie anymore. His feeling for Jaebeom is getting stronger even when they did not even talk with each other. Lately Jinyoung always went and trying to see Jaebeom even from far. He just wanted to see the face but this also make him worried because he knows Mark’s also still in love with Jaebeom with how he always ask about Jaebeom.

They never talk about Jinyoung’s feeling towards Jaebeom after that night. Jinyoung is glad for a reason but still he doesn’t know how to react if that topic arises.

“Mark!” Jinyoung waves at his best friend

“Jinyoung!” Mark said while running towards him.

“Wow you change your hair colour. Look good in black.” Jinyoung

“I do, right? I need to be in best shape to wins Jaebeom’s heart back.” Mark

“Huh?” Jinyoung

“I decided that I want him back. I will ask for his forgiveness and we will be back as usual like 3 months ago.” Mark said positively

Jinyoung doesn’t want to burst Mark’s bubbles and just smile at him.

“Jinyoung, bring me to Jaebeom’s house.” Mark

“Wait, what? No way, you just comeback today. Give him time please.” Jinyoung trying to stop Mark.

“I’ve give him 3 months to cool down and now I think he is ready” Mark

“What the fuck Mark? You hurt him and now you wanted to jazz your way into his life again?’’ Jinyoung

“Jinyoung, I love him. Yes I make mistake, but I can’t stay sane after 3 months without him. I feels suffocated.” Mark

“You should think about that before you hurt him.” Jinyoung

“Why are you mad at me? You should be happy for me. Do you still like Jaebeom?” Mark

“Still? I never stop liking him!” Jinyoung

“The heck! I thought you already over that. You never mention it in our phone calls.” Mark

“How can I bring that topic? You are wallowing in your sadness and everything.” Jinyoung

“Urghh, you should just tell me. Now what?” Mark

“What? What?” Jinyoung

“Clearly I am in love with Jaebeom and you liking my boyfriend” Mark

“Ex,” Jinyoung

“We are still together the last time I checked and you confessed about it when me and Jaebeom are still together and its count as you wanting to take my boyfriend away from me.” Mark

“I am not like that, I try my best okay but then you hurt him! So I could have my chances with him too.” Jinyoung

“Did you get the chances?” Mark

“Of course not! That guy has been avoiding me since that time and you are the one to be blame!” Jinyoung

“We are just seeing each other after 3 months and now fighting over Jaebeom? What a pair of best friend.” Mark chuckle

“You started it. Mark, just give Jaebeom a few days before you meet him?” Jinyoung

“But I miss him.” Mark

“Me too…” Jinyoung

“The heck!” Mark trying to hit Jinyoung but Jinyoung manage to dodge from being hit.

Mark is chasing Jinyoung and Jinyoung trying to get away from him. They don’t know what will happen between them and their feeling for Jaebeom but they know whatever happen they will forever be best friend

***

Jaebeom suddenly feels chills after he went inside his university. There is not a wind gush here but he can feels the chills. Jaebeom ignored the feels and continue walking toward the art department building. Today he need to sent his final year project to the faculty and after this he will be free!

No more studying, no more going to classes. Now he need to focus to make his portfolio so that a lot of people interested to hire him as a photographer or editor or anything related with camera.

Jackson promise him that they will get lunch together so after he finally sent his final year project while hoping that his project will give him an A, he waited for the said man at their building lobby.

While waiting for Jackson, Jaebeom can feel the chills again and wonder if he is sick. Jaebeom touches his foreheads to check his temperature.

Okay, it’s normal but why I feel the chills?

Jaebeom get his answer shortly after he read Jackson message that asked him to wait a little bit longer.

There standing a few metre away from him is a pair of best friend.

Jaebeom’s school his facial expression to make him look nonchalant but inside his heart the thumping sound gradually increasing.

He stare at the pair especially at the one skinny black haired man who is holding a bouquet of flower. Then he turn his face toward the brown hair guy who sheepishly smile at him. What the heck both of them doing here?

Jaebeom really pray that they are here not because of him. But who is he kidding. He can see both of them walk toward him and suddenly Jaebeom feels like his knee going weak. He don’t know whether he can stand straight anymore or just flop down to the floor.

Luckily there is a strong hand holds his back.

“Stop, don’t you dare move a muscle.” Jackson

If a voice could kill well both of Mark and Jinyoung will be dead because how Jackson voices sound like.

“Jackson, please.” Mark

“Especially you! Not a single move. Who do you think you are? Coming here with flower in your hand. What do you want? I don’t think you have friends in this department.” Jackson

“I came here to talk with Jaebeom, to explain things to apologize.” Mark

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit late for that?” Jackson

“Jackson, I think we can give Mark some chances to speak with Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“Not you too Jinyoung! I am kind of disappointed in you. I thought you are in this together with me. Like I said before both of you can’t be near Jaebeom! You are not in my shoes so you don’t see how sad my best friend is. Now scram.” Jackson

“You are the one who keep talking, Jaebeom did not even said anything.” Mark

“I don’t need to, Jackson is right. I don’t want to see you.” Jaebeom said then took Jackson and walk away from them.

***

“The fuck are they thinking?” Jackson

Both Jackson and Jaebeom are now at the Kyo Chon to eat their lunch, Jaebeom just finished ordering his food when Jackson burst out.

“Keep your tone down.” Jaebeom

“How could Mark do that? Who he think he is? Leave you whenever he want and come back here whenever he like?” Jackson

“Just ignore him, I don’t want to think about it. I am just done with my final year project and let me be at ease please.” Jaebeom

“I should told Seungyoon and Sungjin hyung about this, who know if they know what to do.” Jackson

“No stop, don’t involve them. Let just ignore Mark.” Jaebeom

“Can you though?” Jackson

“What?” Jaebeom

“Ignore him? Don’t fool me, I finally saw red colour on your face. Jaebeom, I don’t want to be the mean friend but please just found another guy.” Jackson

“What? What are you talking about?” Jaebeom

“I know all these time you still have feelings for Mark right?” Jackson

Jaebeom sigh.

“I do. I mean I don’t.” Jaebeom

“Fuck, please no Jaebeom. He hurt you.” Jackson

“I know. Its just his stupid handsome face make me blush nothing more than that.” Jaebeom

“Promise?” Jackson

“I promise.” Jaebeom

***

“There you see what happen?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung is now at Mark’s place. They just order take out for their lunch after the failed attempt to meet Jaebeom.

“That is because of Jackson. I am pretty sure if he was alone he will talk to me.” Mark

Mark a little bit annoyed by Jackson presence.

“Look at Jaebeom, he just took a glance at you and ignore you all the way.” Jinyoung

“Don’t discourage me Jinyoung, I know your plan. You wanted me to just give up so you can stole Jaebeom from me right.” Mark

“Not the point but yes. I am not discouraging you and Jaebeom is not yours so im not stealing anyone.” Jinyoung

“Tell me your side of story, I am curious.” Mark said while slurping his jajangmyun

“What story?” Jinyoung

“You never mention about Jaebeom at all so how shocking I was went you said you had feeling for him. We always share story but now you just keep quiet about it.” Mark

“Because I am not proud of what I do. I don’t see why I should tell you about it.” Jinyoung said then eat his sweet and sour pork.

“Okay then tell me how do you realize that you like Jaebeom?” Mark

“Are you seriously asking me the question about my feeling toward Jaebeom? Last time I remember how jealous you are when I just mention about my feeling now you want to know the story?” Jinyoung

“I am also not proud of what I done and now I am working very hard to not be too jealous without even hearing the reason behind the story.” Mark

“Good, if you are still blindly jealous Im going to cut your dicks.” Jinyoung

“Please no, so the story?” Mark say while showing Jinyoung his puppy eye look.

“Okay, where do I start?” Jinyoung

_“Look! That the loser right?” _

_Jinyoung look at the way his friend pointed, Jinyoung does not recognized the new face but what he heard that he is the new guy transferred here with the help of scholarship. Jinyoung don’t know how the kid will survive inside this school who are full with rich and brats kids._

_Jinyoung just ignored his friend and continue listening to his other friend who keep sharing the story how he fuck the girl at the party. He don’t know why he still be friend with these bunch of kids. _

_Oh wait, he knows why. These are the popular kids who have the richest parents among the other student just like Jinyoung so he stay with them mostly because his father had bussiness with their family. He need to make a good image for his future company_

_The next day Jinyoung genuinely wanted to study for his examination so he excuse himself and rejected the offer to hang out with his popular friend. He are now inside the library and wanted to find a secluded area but unfortunately most of the table are occupied. He make a quick scan and wanted to sit with someone who does not know him but most of the girl already smile at him and some of the boys already move their things so Jinyoung can sit with them._

_Jinyoung know that if he sit with them he will have a hard time to study. Fortunately he saw the new guy sitting alone so he decide to sit at the same table._

_The new guy did not even look up to him when he sit down. He still doing his math work. This is different, usually people will be hoping for Jinyoung to notice them so when the new guy just ignore him its really a good change. He never saw the new guy face so he don’t know how the new guy look._

_Both of them doing their work and when the clock strike 5pm the new guy just pick up his things and walk away._

_This is cool- Jinyoung thought_

_He somewhat become the attention whenever he go so being ignored and not stare by the new guy really make his day._

_He never knew the new guy name and so lazy to find it so after a few day had gone he never bump into the new guy._

_One day when he was walking to go to back home he encounter with someone being bullied, usually he just ignore it but for some reason that day he help and then since that day he is stuck with Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom keep trying to be friend with him and one day he even say he had a crush for Jinyoung, Jinyoung who used to the scenario just reject him as usual and hope that Jaebeom never bug him again. But even after the rejection Jaebeom still coming at Jinyoung to be his friend._

_When do Jinyoung started to have feelings for Jaebeom? After he loses him. Right after Jaebeom move away Jinyoung feel so sad and gloom. At first he don’t know the reason why he suddenly have mood swing but then he realize, because of that he wanted to shut the memories about Jaebeom._

_Jaebeom smile._

_Jaebeom cute little mouth._

_Jaebeom laughing._

_Jaebeom’s food._

_Jaebeom himself._

“So after Jaebeom moved away you realize your feeling? Why don’t you look for him?” Mark

“I don’t know, maybe because I don’t have his numbers? Or maybe because I felt so ashamed after what I have done? I am jealous.” Jaebeom

“Just like me.” Mark

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung

“You hurt him just like me, we both hurt Jaebeom because of our jealousy.” Mark

“I’m not.” Jinyoung

“Yes you do. You just said those hurtful words to Jaebeom. I am too, we are both saying something without knowing the truth.” Mark

Jinyoung realize it after Mark told him that he also the same with Mark. Throwing those word aimlessly. No wonder Jaebeom hate him. Even Jinyoung himself hate Mark because of those accusation.

“Shit.” Jinyoung

“Yeah shit.” Mark.


	21. PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Jaebeom felt weird when there is a big basket full of snacks in front of his apartment. He look around and there is no people. After a few minute he took the basket inside. He look inside the basket looking for any note or card.

Nothing.

The basket is full with strawberry based food and also a lot of chips and chocolate. Who the heck leave this basket in front of his apartment?

“Hyung! What is that?” Yugyeom

“Snacks.” Jaebeom

“Snacks? From who?” Yugyeom

“That is a mystery, no notes no nothing. Someone just leave it in front of the door.” Jaebeom

Yugyeom look into the snacks and took one choco pie he tried to eat it when his hyung stop it.

“What hyung?” Yugyeom

“We don’t know where is this from, what if its poisonous?” Jaebeom

“Chill hyung, who wanted to poison us and this snack still inside the package and how can they put poison on it?” Yugyeom chuckle then eat the choco pie.

Yuyeom nods.

“Yup delicious, choco pie the best! Im going hyung, Bambam have a new video game and we wanted to test it.” Yugyeom

“Okay but make sure you finished your homework.” Jaebeom

“Yeah yeah.” Yugyeom said then hug and give Jaebeom a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jaebeom took one strawberry gummy and eat.

Yes,delicious.

The next day there is a box full with ramyeon, all type of ramyeon. There is also a box of kimchi. Jaebeom still a little bit concern about it but Yugyeom just said there is an angel giving them foods for free.

Then after a few days there is a box full with cleaning supplies. Not just that they also get two big piles of tissues.

“Wow, our guardian angel really know what we need huh?” Yugyeom

“Aren’t you feel weird? Why we get this food supplies, cleaning supplies. We are not that poor.” Jaebeom

“Hyung…We are poor okay! Thank god Kang ahjumma is there to give us food or else, I am pretty sure I will be starve to death!” Yugyeom

“Don’t you fucking dare to lie! I will never let you get starve.” Jaebeom said while lightly knock on his brother head.

“But we are poor tho..” Yugyeom pout

“Why are you deadpan want us to be poor? We are lucky enough to have place to sleep, cover from the rain and sun. We also have enough food. The real poor people is the homeless people out there. I am feel bad getting this things for free. We should notify the sender that we are not that poor.” Jaebeom

“How? Do we put a sign in front of our door that said we are not poor?” Yugyeom

Jaebeom smile.

“Good idea.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom smile widely after putting the sign. Yugyeom just shaking his head looking at his hyung antic,

“Whatever make you sleep soundly hyung.” Yugyeom

The next few days Jaebeom are satisfied because their guardian angel did not give anything. But when he return home after his work on Saturday night there is a big box and on top of it there is a note

I know ; )

Jaebeom look at the handwriting and trying to figure if he ever see the penmanship. Unfortunately he did not remember at all. So he look inside the box and gasp.

Inside the big box is a books with so many genre and a huge cat dolls. Jaebeom just smile looking at the gifts. This is Jaebeom’s favourite things in the world, book and cat.

“Jackson?” Jaebeom call Jackson after he took the gifts inside his apartment

“Hmmmm.” Jackson

“Are you sleeping?” Jaebeom

“Tryin too. What’s up.” Jackson

“So like I told you before about the snacks, food and the cleaning supplies that someone put in front of our door right? Guess what?” Jaebeom

“What?” Jackson

“Today the stranger gift me a lot of books and also a stuffed doll. A big brown cat stuffed dolls.” Jaebeom

“Wow, that stranger must know you somehow.” Jackson

“I don’t know.” Jaebeom

“Must be the best friend pairs.” Jackson

“What?” Jaebeom

“Jinyoung and Mark.” Jackson

“I doubt that, both of them don’t know what I like. I kind of like the stranger.” Jaebeom

“Are you like falling in love with the stranger?” Jackson

“No, not that. You know me. It’s just feel nice when someone give gifts to me.” Jaebeom

“I will give you a lot but you will get mad at me.” Jackson

“Yeah, you are my best friend. I don’t want you to spend your money on me.” Jaebeom

“Yeah, this best friend need his beauty sleep. See you when I see you!.” Jackson

Jaebeom smiling then hug the stuffed dolls

***

Jinyoung and Mark are trying to talk to Jaebeom again after the failed attempt last week. Jinyoung already ask his cousin Youngjae to make Jackson busy for today. He also ask Yugyeom if his brother will go to uni today (yes, Yugyeom still contact Jinyoung). With the help of Yugyeom both Mark and Jinyoung are now waiting for Jaebeom at the university gate. If Yugyeom info is right, Jaebeom will walk out around 3.30pm today.

Both of them patiently wait for Jaebeom and after a few minutes waiting, they can see Jaebeom’s figure walking toward them. Jaebeom are looking at his phone and did not see that there is 2 figures waiting for him.

Both Mark and Jinyoung feel restless when Jaebeom are now just a small walking distance from them, still looking at his phone Jaebeom just walk pass through them.

Jaebeom are still texting with the group chat with Seungyoon, Sungjin, and Youngjae. Yes he did not invite Jackson for this group chat because they have one with Jackson and Jackson keep sending them some meme every second and also this group chat is to help Youngjae to confessed his feeling towards Jackson.

But then someone yank his arm. He wanted to scream but when he saw the one that yank him is no other that Mark Tuan, Jaebeom is shocked then accidentally push Mark away. With a lot of forces that make Mark tumbling down.

Because of the shocked and the guilt feeling Jaebeom gasp loudly and went to Mark and help him stand up.

“I am so freaking sorry.” Jaebeom.

“I don’t mind at all if I can get you this close to me.” Mark

Jaebeom make a frown face.

“Euw… I am supposed to be mad at you.” Jaebeom said while pouting his mouth a little.

“Well are you?” Mark

Jaebeom sigh.

“That is a long sigh.” Jinyoung

“We need to talk, the three of us.” Mark

“Do we have too?” Jaebeom

“Yes, to clarify everything and to apologize.” Mark

“You know its been 3 months right?” Jaebeom

“Yes. I will not give you any excuses for what I done.” Mark

“I have lunch plan with Jackson.” Jaebeom

“Please cancel it.” Mark

“Why? He is my best friend, why should I ditch him for you guys?” Jaebeom said and turn away from both Mark and Jinyoung.

Jinyoung grab Jaebeom’s shoulder and turn him toward Jinyoung,

“Jaebeom, can you spare a little bit of your time?” Jinyoung said while squeeze Jaebeom’s shoulder.

Jaebeom was a little surprise by how close the distant between his face and Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung look so sincere and hopeful.

“You are lucky he just texted me a few second before you guys yanking me, he can’t make it today.” Jaebeom

“Yes! Now let’s go.” Mark

“Where?” Jaebeom

“Kang ahjumma restaurant!” Jinyoung

“Chinese food!.” Mark

Both best friend look at each other and glare. Jinyoung giving the questioning look while Mark making a surprise look. Both of them had a silent battle inside their own mind.

Jaebeom who are just standing there and look at them.

“I am freaking hungry right now if you still want to continue this eye contact battle please let me go and continue your fight.” Jaebeom said then walk away

“Wait!”

Both Mark and Jinyoung held Jaebeom arms.

“Let me go.” Jaebeom

“Nope.” Mark

“No.” Jinyoung

“Urghh, just lets go. Everyone are watching.” Jaebeom hurried them both.

They at last choose to eat Fried Chicken, Jaebeom just finished order his food when realize both of them looking at him.

“What?” Jaebeom

“I miss you.” Mark

“You look so pretty.” Jinyoung

“Are both of you taking drug? What are you doing?” Jaebeom

“We, I mean me and Jinyoung has known each other long long time and this always happen.” Mark

“What always happen?” Jaebeom

“Liking the same things, person for example you.” Mark

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jaebeom

“I tell Mark about my feelings toward you. I know it must be shocking to you to hear this but please, I am telling you the truth.” Jinyoung

“Excuse me? You told me about your feeling so why Im not surprised at all.” Jaebeom

“I do? When?” Jinyoung

“When you are drunk and shouting outside my building and I remember telling you I don’t have feeling for you.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung were taken aback a little, even the latter word from Jaebeom make his heart hurt but he slowly remember what happen.

“Shit, I am so sorry. I don’t realize my action at all.” Jinyoung

“What did you do?” Mark

Jinyoung look a little bit guilty and seeing him like that make Jaebeom feel pity toward him.

“Nothing, continue your story please.” Jaebeom

“So this is not the first time, we used to have a crush on one of the girl at our neighborhood and we both hiding it from each other but when I see the girl treats Jinyoung differently than me I confronted them and the girl said he like Jinyoung because he is handsome. It make me jealous and all but Jinyoung just push the girl away because the girl actually talk bad about me. Since then we realized we both like the same things.” Mark

Jaebeom don’t know whether he should believe the story or not.

“So?What is your story related to me?” Jaebeom

“Both of us like you. Not just like but in love with you.” Mark

Silence.

Jaebeom look at both Mark and Jinyoung with indescribable looks.

“So we want to start a new chapter for three of us.” Jinyoung

Silence.

Both Mark and Jinyoung silently gulping down their saliva and waiting for Jaebeom reaction.

“Are you guys joking right now? I don’t know why you tell me this and I don’t have anything to do with both of you anymore. I am here just because I cherish our friendship but it does not feel good when you just telling me that….That…urgh, even I can’t say it.” Jaebeom

“I know its sound and look crazy but both me and Jinyoung had decided we will be the bigger person and telling the truth so you will not be confused when both of us started courting you.” Mark

“What bigger person? Like telling me this would make be more at ease?” Jaebeom

“But this is the truth Jaebeom, we both like you and we wanted to pursue you and we will never be mad if you choose the other person. We are an adult we can take rejection.” Jinyoung said while Mark nodding his head like a puppy.

“Okay, I reject both of you.” Jaebeom

“Wait, what? You can’t do that!.” Mark

“You guys just said that both of you are an adult and can take rejection so yeah I say no and can we just stop talking about your feeling? I am feed up, its all about you guys feeling but never about me? Have you guys just ask me about my feeling? Like maybe I don’t have feeling for both of you? Yes, I have a huge crush on Jinyoung back then but is gone and Mark you hurt me so maybe I don’t want to be hurting anymore? Like have you guys thought about that?” Jaebeom

“Sorry, I never thought you feel like that.” Jinyoung

“Of course because no one want to know what I feel! Like I am just Jaebeom the guys who socially awkward and no one cares about him.” Jaebeom said then he stand up and walk away from both of them.

Jaebeom know he should not be that angry but he really feel upset about how both of them thougth it was okay to waltz in inside his life again after cutting him off few month ago. Jaebeom realizing seeing both Mark and Jinyoung is not good for him because for some reason when he listen that both of them like Jaebeom his heart beats a little bit faster than usual?

This is not normal, Jaebeom should be mad at both of them.

One is hurting him and the other one just left him out in the dark.

But why his face become warmer at the thought of ___________ liking him?

Jaebeom shake his head and continue his angry walk towards the nearest train station.

Jinyoung just looking at the fried chicken who were served right after Jaebeom angrily walk out and leave both of them. Mark are just playing with the radish kimchi.

“Well I can see this coming.” Mark

“I told you this will happen! You can’t just go and tell Jaebeom about this kind of things like it’s a happy news!” Jinyoung

“Let me get him and explain everything nicely.” Mark

“Save it, just let him be for today.” Jinyoung said and took one chicken leg.

“You still have appetite?” Mark

“I think better when I am not hungry.” Jinyoung

“Jaebeom must be so hungry right now….” Mark

“I already told you last night not to rush things.” Jinyoung

“I know but I just cant stop myself, if Im not talking I will think that I want to jump on him and give hugs and kisses. I missed him so much.You don’t know how I feel. We left in a bad note and it also my fault that I did not apologize and its kill me okay?” Mark

Jinyoung stop eating and stare at his best friend.

“I am glad you realize what you did wrong. But honestly I am so sad with what happen to you guys even at that time I am so jealous of you but I can see that Jaebeom truly happy.” Jinyoung

“Right? I want to always make him happy.” Mark

“Sorry to say this but I will try my hardest to make Jaebeom fall for me.” Jinyoung

“Well good luck because he already fall for me and I just need to man up and apologize to him.” Mark

“The best man win.” Jinyoung said and offer his handshake to Mark

“The best man win.” Mark said and took Jinyoung hand.

***


	22. KNOCK KNOCK

Jaebeom waking up with a headache, he went straight to Jackson apartment after the silly encounter with Jinyoung and Mark. Jackson as usual just being Jackson and laugh when he saw how stressed his best friend are.

“I am so sorry for laughing but your expression is so funny and cute too. Your red face and your little pouty lips.” Jackson

“Stop, I waste my train money to come here to tell my bestie about my problem and you just laugh at me?” Jaebeom

“Aww sorry, I don’t mean it. You know how I am so glad that you always open up to me about your feeling and all. I still remember the quiet guy from the city. You look so broken and lifeless. The reason I keep bugging you is because I try to make you smile and thankfully you accept me not only as a friend but best friend. And I am so proud being the person who you come to whenever you are in doubt. Yes I might look like a silly friend but Jaebeom ah every worries that you had I will try my best to help you.” Jackson

“Why are you so keen to make me cry?” Jaebeom

“Hahahaha no way, but serious talk what are do you feel right now?” Jackson

“You know what? I feel like a crazy person because I try to forget my feelings for Jinyoung and I thought that I managed to do that until what happen recently. I try to stay focus and did not bring out my deep down feels for Jinyoung but then Mark happen. I truly like being his friend and I am fine being with him but then he started shows his true intention and his effort touch my heart. But then the misunderstanding happen, they both left me alone and I am truly hurt so now they both comeback and told me that they both in love with me? Don’t you think it’s crazy and absurd?” Jaebeom

“I don’t think it’s crazy and absurd. It’s just like when we both like the same thing. The differences is they both like you. I know you might feels weird about best friend liking the same guy but the way you told me both Mark and Jinyoung are fine with it. So on their part it was not an issue at all. The problem is you are confused right? Do you know why you feels like that? I think you just realize you that you have feelings for both Mark and Jinyoung.” Jackson

“What?” Jaebeom

“I don’t know how exactly you feels but I can see how you changes when the both of them come into your life. You become more open and you smile easily. You used to have the frowning face like 24/7 but now I can see you show more than just the frowning face and I like it. So for me I know you are not mad but upset with what happen to you and Mark. And you also said they hurt you so tell me now which one between Mark and Jinyoung that make you heart hurt more when they left you alone?” Jackson

Jaebeom thinks and try to remember what happen in 3 months. He really upset at Mark and after the incident Mark did not even approach him and he heard from Jackson that Mark left to continue his study at US. This make him more upset and sad because he really cherished Mark and his friendship.

But he remember vividly how one day Jinyoung had accidentally had an eye contact with him. The second their eyes meet Jinyoung look away quickly. This does not only make Jaebeom upset but he really feel sad and cry that night. He knows that Jinyoung will sided with Mark but he never thought Jinyoung coldly cut him off.

So who make him hurt the most?

Of course Park Jinyoung! That guy said that he wanted to be friend but suddenly ghosted Jaebeom after his best friend fight with Jaebeom.

“Realize who make you hurt more? And now I know you may think its fool but for me the one who hurt you more is the one you had stronger feelings with. Like people will get upset when their loved one hurt them than the other people. For example you will get sad more when your own friend betrayed you other than some strangers do the same things at you. Right?” Jackson

Jaebeom nod.

“So with this theory I think the one that make you hurt more will be the one you like more. So that is why I ask who hurt you more? Mark or Jinyoung?” Jackson

Jaebeom come back home without giving answer to Jackson question. He went and try to sleep but even after 3 am he still pondering about Jackson words hence the reason he wakes up with a headache.

“You awake hyung?” Yugyeom

“Hey Yugyeom…Urgh..morning.” Jaebeom grunts

“You sick? What happen hyung? You sound like you just being hit by the truck or something.” Yugyeom

“Ha ha ha, no. It’s just something. Have you eaten?” Jaebeom

“I just eat an apple by the way someone left a ox outside and it’s for you. There is a card with your name.” Yugyeom

“Really?” Jaebeom

“I have to go now and I will have breakfast at Bambam’s house.” Yugyeom

“I realize that you always hang out with Bambam more that usual. Anything happen?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom can see his brother face blushed a little.

“Urm, I don’t know why I kept it from you but Bambam confessed to me last month and we have been dating each other since that day.” Yugyeom

Jaebeom abruptly stand up and hug his brother.

“Yah! How could you keep it as a secret? Congrats bro! I mean this is what you want right? I am so happy for you.” Jaebeom said while playing with Yugyeom red ears.

“Well, first I was shocked too and then its just feel like normal you know?” Yugyeom

“I understand. Oh my gosh! My lil brother have a lover! Now I am jealous! You used to admire me only.” Jaebeom said while pouting.

“Hyung! I will always admire you! You will always be my number one priority! You don’t have to be jealous! I have a lots of love to share with you and Bambam!” Yugyeom

“Yeah I know, you have a big heart and also the lovely personality. I thought you will be the one who confessed first, looks like Bambam can’t wait for your coward self huh?” Jaebeom

“Stop tease me hyung!.” Yugyeom

“Okay, go now and say hello to your boyfriend!” Jaebeom

Yugyeom grunts a little but Jaebeom can see the little smile when Yugyeom walk out from their apartment. He still can’t believe that one of them finally make a move. Jaebeom still remember how both of them turn red when there is a little skinship between them when they start being friend and now this. A great news for not so great morning.

Jaebeom take a sit at their small table and see that there is a box wrap in a flowery fabric. Jaebeom feels like the fabric kind of familiar but from where? He open the wrapping and saw a lunch box.

Wait, this look familiar. He take out the lunch box and there is a letter under it. The letter address for My Sarang. Jaebeom slowly unfolded the paper.

My Sarang,

I still remember the first time you give me the lunch box, I was quite surprise but at the same time I feel happy about it. I don’t show my happy expression but everytime I saw you standing at my locker with the shy smile holding a lunch box, its always a great views for me. I know you feels sad whenever you did not saw me eat your cooked food. I assure you I always finished it, I just eat it at my home as an early dinner. My mom used to get mad at me because I barely eat my dinner. I just don’t want other people see me with you because the younger me is a fool and wanted to keep my image but to tell you the truth the way I act that time make me regrets everything. I should just let go of the princely image and just be myself. I don’t know better at that time. But what I know is when you moved away I am devastated. I am sad about the way we parted and my last memory of you is your sad face looking at me.

Let me tell you something, I am so mad that day because I was so angry about the rumour not because of you. I am so angry that they said you doing it for money and marks. I know that I never believe what the rumour is but me acting like that to you, its just unacceptable. I just want to punch someone that day but unfortunately I throwing my fits at you. I am sorry about that. Believe me that I never think of you as a whore or any words I say that day. I am deeply sorry about my action.

The other things that I regret because of my foolish self is ignoring you even when you are the only one who wanted to be my friend because of me and not because of my parents or my richness. I realize you never even mention about my company or anything related with my family bussiness like my other ex friend. You genuinely wanted to become friend with me but I just ignore you because I am a coward that time, I am afraid of other people start gossiping if they see us together. I should just igore them and befriended you. I like whenever you talk to me.

I know its weird im calling you as my sarang. I don’t know if you remember but you always wrote ‘my sarang’ on the sticky note that you always put inside the lunch box. I remember everything because it was one of my best memory at the school and even I tried my best to forget you but I fail because the first time we meet I remembered everything, At first I just want to mend everything and started fresh as your friend.

But my greedy heart want more.

Seeing you and Mark as a couple is one of a hardest things to do. I pray to God to make me strong and ease my heart whenever I saw both of you together. That does not work at all. I feel jealous and regret. The one beside you should be me not my best friend but I am proud of myself because I did not sabotaging my friend relationship (even when I always think about it)

Then, you and Mark fought, that time I am truly torn. One part of me is sad when you are hurt because of Mark the other part I am glad (Im sorry I don’t know why I feel like this). Yes, it sound vile but that my true feelings but I did not approach you because I am still Mark best friend. I come clean to Mark about my feeling because I feel that it’s unfair for me to hide it from my best friend and I wanted to achieved my happiness which is being by your side.

I wrote this letter to clarify all the misunderstanding that we have and also to let you know that starting today I will be open with my feelings for you so don’t be surprise!

p/s I hope you will like the food, this is my first time cooking!

p/p/s I realize I love you when you moved away and I just realize it again after meeting you and now I know. I love you.

Jaebeom reread the letter again, he still can’t believe that Jinyoung wrote a long ass letter to clarify about his action which to be honest Jaebeom are still waiting for the explanation about Jinyoung outburst that day. Jaebeom is also surprise when Jinyoung used the fabric that he used to wrap Jinyoung’s lunch box.

Does Jinyoung keep all of his things?

Even the little one? Like this fabric?

Jaebeom can hear his own heartbeat, the sound of his beating heart is so fast and loud. What the hell is this? Why does he feels like this? It’s just a lunch box, a home made lunch box that have been wrap with Jaebeom’s own fabric and also have a written letters inside it.

Jaebeom took a deep breathe and open the box and he burst out laughing. He never imagine inside of the lunch box is a simple egg sandwiches. He don’t know why he imagine that Jinyoung would cook something like fried rice or pasta.

Jaebeom took a bite and know that this is Jinyoung first time cooking when he can taste the salt and also a grain of egg shells. The sandwiches is so bad but Jaebeom still smiling and finished everything.


	23. LOVE LOVE

A week later.

Jinyoung just arrived at the university and headed toward his faculty when he heard someone calling his name.

“Jinyoung hyung!.” Youngjae

“Hey Youngjae! What are you doing here?” Jinyoung

“I am just waiting for Jackson hyung.” Youngjae shyly said.

“Jackson huh? You like him?” Jinyoung

Youngjae nods his head.

“I mean it was like love at the first sight. I just strolling with Jaebeom hyung that one fortunate day when he come prancing towards me and I just thought he was a prince that will take me away from this dull life but he just come and hug Jaebeom hyung. Jaebeom introduce us and the rest is history.” Youngjae

“History as you guys are together now?” Jackson

“Hyung! No! Even if I wish that would happen. I don’t know why but Jackson hyung look sociable but to approach him? It’s hard. I try my very best way to flirt and Jaebeom hyung also help me a lot but Jackson was like brushed aside all my attempt to flirt.” Youngjae whine.

“Really?” Jinyoung

Jinyoung know exactly what happen, he remember the advice from Jackson. That if he is too late Jinyoung will loss Jaebeom and kept in the friend zone space just like him. Jinyoung feel sorry for Jackson but at the same time admire him because there is not a speck of awkwardness that he felt when both Mark and Jaebeom hanging out with Jackson like Jackson treat them like usual.

“Yeah, sometimes I felt jealous at Jaebeom hyung, like at first I thought they are a couple like imagine the first time I meet Jackson hyung he just clings around Jaebeom hyung and later he kiss Jaebeom hyung cheeks! Like I was shocked but Jaebeom hyung then told me that they are only best friend, I just hope that Jackson hyung look at me like he look at Jaebeom. The look with eyes full of adoration hahahahha, sorry if I disturb you hyung.” Youngjae

“Nah, I am not doing anything today. I just need to submit my work but I still got time.” Jinyoung

“Hyung! Can I ask you something?” Youngjae

“What?” Jinyoung

“Are you and Jaebeom hyung had some beef?” Youngjae

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung

“No, it’s like I feel something between you guys whenever we accidentally meet.” Youngjae

“There is no beef between us.” Jinyoung

“I see. By the way urm do you happen to be in love with Jaebeom hyung?” Youngjae

“What?” Jinyoung

“It’s just whenever Jaebeom hyung is around you always look flustered and urm I don’t know about others but in my eyes its look like you always have this kind of face you make when Jaebeom hyung around.” Youngjae

“What face?” Jinyoung

“That you are totally in love with Jaebeom hyung look.” Youngjae tease.

“I do?” Jinyoung

Youngjae nods and before Jinyoung want to continue Youngjae phone rings.

“Ack! It’s Jackson hyung, better go now! See you whenever I see you!” Youngjae

Jinyoung just smile, he knows that in their family Youngjae is always the cheerful and sunny person. Jinyoung just hope that Jackson will be open in the idea of dating Youngjae because both of them really suit each other.

***

Mark is on his way to go back home when he saw Jaebeom sitting at the benches under the big old tree, reading and as usual his own body moved himself and went there. Mark really don’t know why seeing Jaebeom now is fine then when he imagine it. He always imagine Jaebeom being mad at him and maybe ignore him forever but still, Jaebeom are not being friendly as usual but he still not running away from him and that is a win for Mark.

“Hey.” Mark

Jaebeom flinch a little before looking at Mark

“Oh, hi.” Jaebeom

“Ah, you are talking to me.” Mark

“Yes, I am.” Jaebeom chuckle a little.

“I know I ruin everything but still I am selfish and wanted this, us. Even when I know we started this just to test a theory but you know my real feelings.” Mark

Jaebeom just freeze fro a while.

“Sorry, I don’t know that you want to talk about us so my mind did not register that yet.” Jaebeom

“You don’t want to talk about it? Too soon?” Mark

“No..Nope. I think we need to talk.” Jaebeom said while maintaining his eye contact.

Jaebeom look so sure and this make Mark a little bit taken aback but he also ready to discuss about it.

“Here?” Mark

“If you don’t mind. There is no one here for now.” Jaebeom

“I don’t mind at all, I can go anywhere as long I can talk to you.” Mark

“Okay, take a seat.” Jaebeom said while offering the spot next to him.

“Let me speak first?” Mark

“Go ahead.” Jaebeom

“Okay, what I did to you is really unfair and I don’t know how I can make you believe in me again as you used to be and when I am away I prepared myself to like face the reality that you migh hate me.” Mark

“Hate is a strong word. I don’t hate you, just disappointing and a little bit angry.” Jaebeom

“Yeah for me it’s feels the same.” Mark

“That is long time ago. I am fine now well better I think. I thought that I will like get mad at you or something but then when I see you I just feel like I can handle this when at first I think I will burst out into anger or crying maybe?” Jaebeom

“I actually imagine you do that.” Mark

“Really?” Jaebeom

“Yeah and I wish you show me some of the anger because in my mind if you still mad at me there is a possibility that you still hurt because of me and that shows how you still care for me. But, with how you react around me, I know and I am afraid to say it out loud.” Mark

“About that Mark…do you have time to listen to me?” Jaebeom

“I do.” Mark

“Okay.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom took a deep breathe and Mark can see how nervous Jaebeom is when he keep licking his lips and clasped his arm.

“Jaebeom, it’s okay. Just tell me.” Mark

“You know this started because we want to prove the theory that you read? About my first love? Well I don’t think the theory is right. I mean yes we started dating and I really appreciate your affection towards me and all of your urgh, everything you had done to me. I really thankful because for the first time I feel appreciated and loved by someone without you know giving something in return for that love. After my parents die I always do something in return to gain money for my Yugyeom and I always always forgot how nice it is when someone just give you a little attention. So when we do this, I can feel it and I loving it but I must admit that I was reluctant to say those 3 words until the day we fought which is like weeks after we start dating. But things happen and it make me thinks more and harder.” Jaebeom

“I really don’t like where this going but go on.” Mark

“I am sorry but I know I can’t forget my first love. It was hard when you treat me nice but at the same time I think about your best friend like what if it was me and Jinyoung? Luckily it just for a while when finally my mind accepting that you are my boyfriend and fuck it all I was like relieved then both of you just gone like poof. Disappear and I felt hurt so freaking much but Jinyoung ghosting me is make me sad more than your action. This is not right and it make me realize my feeling for Jinyoung is bigger than for you. I like you and the idea of us being together but not as lover but as friend.” Jaebeom

Mark freeze for a while and inside his mind there is a lot of things going on but the next thing he done is he hug Jaebeom.

“Sorry, sorry for making you feels like that. I never thought my feelings for you make you suffer when we together.” Mark said while still tightly hold Jaebeom.

“No, I am not suffering just confused.” Jaebeom

“Still…. Oh gosh Jaebeom. Let me tell you this, listen, the word that you still want to be my friend is much better than you just let our friendship go. I admit it hurts like hell when you said that but still I know that when I ask you for this proving theory things. Half of my mind knowing that you are still so in love with your first love but then half of my mind wanted to be like that person. So yeah this settle things. Have you told Jinyoung? That bastard?” Mark

Mark let Jaebeom out from his hug but still holding Jaebeom’s hand.

“Not yet.” Jaebeom

“Why?” Mark

“You know I just realize it a week ago after eaten his so bad and gross egg sandwich.” Jaebeom

“Oh my god! He do what?” Mark

“Yes that and the other things is you. I don’t know if I can tell you the truth.” Jaebeom

“But here we are.” Mark

“Yes and thank you.” Jaebeom

“You are welcome! But please I don’t want any words from you asking me to forget my feelings for you. I want to cherish this feelings but don’t you worry I am not going to break my best friend relationship.” Mark

Mark swallowed his words because he was trying not to cry.

“Oh Mark.” Jaebeom

“Not this too, please let me be sad because this is MY first love. Just go and find that bastard Jinyoung.” Mark

“What?” Jaebeom

“I think he saw us together and me being childish and jealous I hug you, longer, after I saw him. I think you can find him at the parking area.” Mark

“Gosh Mark!” Jaebeom

Before Jaebeom started run to where Jinyoung is Mark call him.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Mark

Jaebeom just nod and wave goodbye.

“Goodbye my love.” Mark

***

Jinyoung was walking and he saw the familiar back of Mark and wanted to scare him but when Mark stop and look underneath the big tree, Jinyoung also look at the same place. There is Jaebeom just sitting while reading. Jinyoung can see the longing eye from Mark and when Mark walk toward Jaebeom, he can feel his heartbeat rate going faster.

What?

Why Mark talking with Jaebeom? Like they look fine?

No, no way right?

Mark did not tell Jinyoung anything about Jaebeom anymore after their last encounter with Jaebeom. Does Mark secretly meeting Jaebeom like this behind Jinyoung’s back? It’s impossible. But, both of them look like in a deep discussion. It will be rude if he interrupt, right?

Both Jinyoung’s mind and heart are working hard to think what happen right now, but what he see make both his mind and heart feel jealous. There in a bright light Mark hug Jaebeom. He wanted to just separate both of them but then he realize it was a bad move so he just walk away fast.

Jinyoung are full with jealousy right now. He never thought that Jaebeom will choose Mark again!

Before he walk toward his car he heard someone yelling his name and when he turn it was Jaebeom running toward him.

“Jaebeom what happen?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom try to calm his own breathing.

“Nothing happen.” Jaebeom

“Really? So why are you running? Does Mark do something at you?” Jinyoung said concernedly.

“No, he done nothing to me.” Jaebeom

“So?” Jinyoung

“So what?” Jaebeom confusedly ask.

“Why are running here? Are you running after me or?” Jinyoung

“Ah that, I forgot to do something.” Jaebeom

“What?” Jinyoung

Then without warning Jaebeom leans forward and kiss Jinyoung lightly.

“This.” Jaebeom said and walk a few back away with his flushed face.

‘You the one who kiss me and now shy away from me?’’ Jinyoung tease.

“I wanted to do that for half of my high school year.” Jaebeom shyly admit.

“Jaebeom what does this mean? I forgot because you just kiss me but I saw you hugging Mark and I thought you choose him? Why this? Don’t tell me you like us both. I can share a few things but not you.” Jinyoung

“Oh my god! No! I do like both of you….” Jaebeom

“What the?” Jinyoung interrupt.

“Stop, let me talk.” Jaebeom said while covering Jinyoung mouth.

Jinyoung nod then took Jaebeom hand and give it a kiss. Jaebeom just smile.

“I like both of you but I like Mark as a friend and I love you. I told you years ago and even I try to forget this feeling but I just so happy receiving a bad taste sandwich with a heartwarming written letters.” Jaebeom

“Sorry that I am late but I love you too.” Jinyoung

“I know. You told me before.” Jaebeom chuckle

“But why you suddenly confess to me? Well I am not complaining. I love it.” Jinyoung

“Maybe what people said about how hard to forget first love, it’s hard to forget about you and I thougth I was free from you but then when I see you again everything comeback and I admit that I just cant’s forget about you.” Jaebeom

“Even when I hurt you?” Jinyoung

“You are quite young and a fool.” Jaebeom

“Yes I am both that. So a few minutes ago you were talking to Mark about this?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom nods.

“ How is he?” Jinyoung

“Heartbroken I think? He ask me to not make him forget his love to me and we choose to stay as a friend.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom? This is real right?” Jinyoung

“Yes it is.” Jaebeom.

“Can I hug you?” Jinyoung

Jaebeom nods, Jinyoung took his arm and pulls Jaebeom towards him. They stay hugging for almost 5 minutes.

“Now can I kiss you?” Jinyoung

“I would like it too but if it takes the same amount of time when you hug me? Lets find some private place.” Jaebeom chuckle

“Oh god, I never thought that this will happen!” Jinyoung

Jinyoung happily jump and skipping around Jaebeom then he stop and stare at Jaebeom.

“I love you so freaking much!.” Jinyoung

“Me too.” Jaebeom smile

Jinyoung cupped Jaebeom face then slowly bring his lips closer to Jaebeom lips and they were centimetres away when they heard Mark yelling.

“No kissing in the public!” Mark

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aannnnd I finally done! Sorry for the late update! Please share with me what do you guys think! I really like writing about JJP. I hope you guys can enjoy reading this. Making this story inspired by my fav drama i really am having a lot of fun! Thank you for all of you guys who read this story and leave kudos. I really appreciate it, those kudos and comment give me a reason to keep writing!
> 
> Thank you again and please take care of yourself and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> ive got my inspiration by kdrama call jealousy incarnate or dont dare to dream. i super love the drama! this story will not be exactly like the drama i just used the concept from the drama.


End file.
